Sex Addict
by Shine90
Summary: Santana teaches at an all girl's college. Brittany is less than impressed when she finds out what her teacher really gets up to. AU/side Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't know why but I do love the idea of Santana Lopez as a teacher, damn she would totally rock my education world :D**

**Chapter 1**

Standing in the hallways, Brittany was taking in the surroundings of the college that her parents had sent her to. She was reluctant to go at first but decided to give it a go when she heard that Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina were also being sent here by their parents. The five of them were best friend from their McKinley high school days, Brittany being closest to Rachel. The two had known each other all their lives and even though they had had two very different personalities, they were similar in the sense that they both batted for the same team. Yes they were lesbians but Brittany did tend to have the odd one night stand with one of her male friends.

As she continued walking down the hallway, a familiar voice came from behind her. "Excuse me, could you watch where you're going". Rachel had told the other girl who clumsily bumped into her, resulting in Rachel dropping her bag. "Sorry".

"Yeah you better be, now pick up my bag, then I'm going to give you three seconds to get out my face". The girl immediately did what she was told and Brittany couldn't help but giggle at the rudeness of her best friend. Rachel was very open-minded and said whatever the fuck she felt, unless it came to feelings. After the girl left, Brittany made her way over,

"Rachel, can I just say how much I missed you over the summer". The smaller girl turned around, "Brittany...she pulled her in for a hug, "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago, witnessed your little encounter with that girl''.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah well she should watch where she's going".

"Well carry on like that; you'll end up making enemies before we even get to the end of this day".

"Brittany...Rachel put her arms around the girls shoulders, "If that happens, I have you to beat some sense into them".

They both laughed in unison, being best friends, they always managed to have each other's back and they had a understanding that only the two would get.

"So have you seen the others?" Brittany asked.

"No can't say I have actually". Rachel was unable to continue her conversation when an announcement came through the speakers.

**CAN EVERYONE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE MAIN HALL... THE PRINCIPAL WOULD LIKE TO SAY A FEW WORDS, THANK YOU**.

Brittany and Rachel made their way inside the hall to see that most of the students were already seated. They somehow managed to spot Quinn, Mercedes and Tina who were seated at the front. They quickly scooted over and luckily there were two chairs available for the best friends.

"Hey you guys, we didn't notice you coming in". Rachel explained as she sat down.

"Yeah when did you get here?" Brittany further questioned.

"Mercedes here forced me and Tina to wake up at the crack of dawn; we've been here for the last half hour"

"Yeah well, don't want to be late on our first day, and if it weren't for me, you divas would still be in bed".

"This place gives me the creeps".

"Why's that Tina?" Brittany asked.

"I don't see any other Asians".

Before the 5 friends could burst into laughter, a tall skinny woman, with short blonde hair came through the doors of the hall and she had a scowl, sort of angry face plastered on her face.

"**Rightio let's get this show on the road... To those who are back for their second year, I just pray to god that you've learnt from last year's mistakes... And as for all the newcomers who have joined today, well let's just say you'll do well to survive in this college... Oh and I'm your principal Sue Sylvester, stay away from me and maybe we'll get along just fine... Is that clear? Good, you're all free to go.**

As the students all started leaving, there was a lot of commotion in regards to the principal's speech and her extremely harsh words. "Did she say we'll do well to survive, should we be worried?"

"Tina...Mercedes started, "She didn't mean it literally, so relax and stop getting worked up about everything". As they were walking down the hallways out of the main hall Quinn observed their uniforms.

"Does anyone else think that our uniforms are cringe worthy, like who the fuck would put something together like this?" She stared in disbelief, willing to do anything to be back in her old cheerio's uniform.

"I think it looks cute on me, in fact, it looks cute on all of us". Brittany states with pride in her eyes.

Ignoring the subject, Rachel took out her timetable. "Okay so it says here that a Miss Lopez is our tutor and looks like she'll be our teacher for most of the lessons...with a Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester as our other teachers for the year".

"Sounds good... Quinn deadpans, "come on we don't want to keep Miss Lopez waiting, let's get going".

...X...

As the students all sat down in their desks waiting for their teacher, Brittany was getting rather impatient so thought she would entertain the class for a bit. She got up, went over to the teacher's desk, tying her hair back up into a ponytail, whilst borrowing Tina's glasses. In her best voice, she role played Miss Lopez.

"Good morning class, I am Miss Lopez, I like to teach as I am a boring granny who has no life... oh and I also have two dogs who mean the world to me". The classroom was filled with laughter as they continued watching Brittany and her acting skills.

"Bet she comes in wearing a granny jumper". Quinn told her friends who just carried on laughing.

"Ahh what if she's Asian?" Tina happily contemplated.

Brittany picked up a chalk and started writing obscene words on the black board. When she heard that the laughter had died down from her peers, she stopped writing and before she could turn around to see why, she felt someone grabbing the chalk from her hand.

"What the fuck you..."

"Thank you for covering me, but I can take it from here now sweetie". Brittany without hesitation went back to her seat. She turned to see all her friends and her new classmates with their mouths opened, completely shocked; drool visible in every corner.

"Right then...the teacher started, "let's start again shall we, I am Santana Lopez and I will be your main teacher for the year... Not only will I be your tutor, but also your English and Maths teacher... There'll also be Mr Schuester who will be your Music teacher and Miss Pillsbury who will not only be your Science teacher, but she is also an excellent guidance counsellor".

Miss Lopez went on to say..."Oh and if anyone dares to use my class as their playground, then I suggest that they leave now". She glanced at Brittany as did everyone else. "Well that's settled then" Miss Lopez concluded.

As the first half hour went by with the teacher getting to know her students, the class were still finding it hard to digest just how Miss Lopez was. Santana was far from wearing any granny jumpers; she had a black suit on with a chequered shirt underneath. Her shirt had the top three buttons opened revealing her cleavage. She also wore a medium length skirt and the tone of her legs were shown visibly. Her hair was also let out, a few strands clipped to the middle; she was simply drop dead gorgeous.

After learning her student's names, Miss Lopez started explaining what the first assignment was going to be. They were going to be reading Macbeth and would need to write an essay on what the story portrayed. One student was in her own world though and she was now being questioned by her teacher.

"Sorry, I do not allow any IPods in my classroom".

The girl spoke back, "I'm not even listening to it, I just can't be bothered to remove the headphones from my ears".

"You really must think that I was born yesterday, right, hand over the IPod".

The girl shrugged, getting up from her seat and handing the device to her teacher. "You can come collect this at the end of the day and while you're up Lucy, you can hand out a copy of the Macbeth book to everyone".

...X...

When the class were all sitting quietly, writing notes from what was written on the board; Rachel looked at the direction of where her friends were seated. "Pssst...You guys, how hot is Miss Lopez, like seriously, how the fuck do I concentrate when all this sexiness is thrown in my face".

"You're telling me, there should be a law against looking like that". Brittany who was sat next to Quinn's desk smacked her blonde counterpart on the arm.

"Oi, what the fuck, you don't even swing that way".

"Britt, are you seeing what we're seeing, even Mercedes and Tina, the two straightest bitches this world has ever seen were drooling over her".

"It's true, we really were". Mercedes confessed.

"And look...Tina gestures with her hand towards all the other students, "everyone here is infatuated with her".

Brittany looked around, Tina was right. All her classmates had their eyes pinned to either Miss Lopez's chest or her flawless face. In truth, she found this all to be rather sickening. She might have been gay but the idea of a student and teacher just felt wrong in the blonde's eyes. When she was about to say something back to Tina, a strong voice came back at her.

"So Brittany, trying to be the teacher wasn't enough, you're now disturbing my students whilst they are trying to work".

Brittany looked at her friends for support but soon realized she wasn't going to get any.

"Erm Miss Lopez, I..."

"Don't bother; you can save your explanation for detention after college today".

"You what, no way"

"Really...because you are in my classroom, first you think it's okay to write on the board and now you think its okay to disturb others...so unless you want me to make a phone call home, then I suggest you accept detention and start respecting me a little bit more".

Brittany just about manages to choke out, "Yes Miss Lopez" and can't help but feel that she just isn't going to like this teacher at all.

...X...

The rest of the day went okay for Brittany. Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's classes were fun and she found herself quickly forgiving her friends even though they didn't have her back when Miss Lopez told her off. Because let's face it, Brittany genuinely wasn't in the wrong. It wasn't her that started the conversation about Miss Lopez and how 'sexy' she was.

When they made their way out of Miss Pillsbury's lesson, Brittany hugged all her friends, "I'll catch you lot tomorrow, unfortunately, I have a little date with detention now no thanks to you guys". They all mumbled a sorry but the blonde just let it go and gingerly walked over to Miss Lopez's classroom.

Brittany knocks on the door, when she hears no answers, she goes in anyway but her teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Lopez"... she calls out.

"Oh shit, I forgot I gave her detention, stay here okay, don't even think about leaving until I get rid of her".

"But Miss Lopez...the girl had said.

"Ssssh she'll hear you...Santana hissed as she hurriedly put her knickers back on, "stay here".

When she got out of the storage room, she found Brittany sat on one of the desks at the front. 

"I see you made it then Brittany".

"Yeah didn't have a choice, by the way, what were you doing in there?" The blonde gestures toward the closed door at the back of the room.

Santana falters a little, but straightens up almost immediately. "Oh that's my storage room, it's where I keep all the spare equipment, you know like paper, pens, books, that sort of thing". She actually was saying the truth but she also used that room for her dirty little make out sessions.

Brittany just nods in understanding, she asks her teacher what exactly she was supposed to do whilst being in detention.

"How about we just forget about it, you can go home" Santana desperately offers, eyeing the storage room door intensely in case the student came out.

"Really"

"Yeah go, it's not nice getting in trouble on the first day but I'm warning you, I don't want any more silliness from you"

"Yeah sure thing Miss, bye..." Brittany leaves the classroom and Santana rushes back to the storage room, feeling much more relieved now that the blonde was gone. "Has she gone Miss?"

"Yeah Lucy, she's gone...you can have your IPod back now and I'll see you tomorrow". Giving her student a devious grin, Santana now feels satisfied just like she always did when one of her students went down on her.

**AN- review and let me know! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- just to point out, I know that there's no such thing as detention in college lol but I just had to come out with something and I had no other alternatives. : / but don't worry, there won't be any more mentions of the word 'detention' in my story. ;)**

**Chapter 2**

Santana Lopez was working as a teacher at the all girl's college for nearly two years now. She was rather lucky that Sue Sylvester was a really good friend of hers otherwise she probably would have never got this job. When Santana first started at the college, she was actually a very good teacher; her students always earning the very top grades. It wasn't until last year that her world was starting to become one big blur.

The very first time she engaged in a making out session with one of her students was when the girl had failed one of her tests and due to the increasing high expectations of her parents, she begged Miss Lopez to give her a better grade, claiming that she would do **anything. **And it was then that Santana deviously started taking advantage.

Whenever a student wanted a better grade or get themselves out of trouble, their teacher would drag them into the back of her storage room. And it didn't matter whether the student was gay or straight, they would duly oblige to their teacher's orders.

It felt wrong the first few times but then it became an addiction for Santana. She needed her students to go down on her; she wanted to feel good about herself, to feel an arousing satisfaction. But one thing she never did was force her students into anything. Yes she would be the one to initiate it but if they said no, then she would respect that.

Yesterday was a close call though. Brittany would have been the first person to ever catch her in the act and she had to make sure a situation like that never arises again.

...X...

"Brittany, feet off the desk, Quinn get off her lap" Miss Lopez spoke as she entered into her classroom. She glanced at Lucy who was sitting at the back, giving her a quick small smile to which the student happily reprociated.

Quinn got off Brittany's lap, moving onto her desk and Miss Lopez soon got the lesson underway.

"So I hope you all did some reading last night, because I'm now going to ask who can tell me in brief words what Macbeth is about so far".

The students all looked around hesitantly; it was rather obvious to Santana that no one had bothered to read, that was until Rachel put her hand up.

"Go ahead Rachel" Miss Lopez said.

"Well if I may Miss, firstly as much as I hated your choice of choosing Macbeth, I mean I'd much rather prefer if you chose Romeo and Juliet...I've actually quite enjoyed what I've read so far..." Rachel continued as she explained what the story had indicated so far.

Miss Lopez could only open her mouth in shock. "Wow Rachel, you've got quite the mouth on you, you are allowed to breathe, you do know that right?"

Rachel nodded, slightly embarrassed but Santana soon assured her. "Don't worry... she chuckled, "you were spot on with your little summary there and at least you had the decency to read the book". She stopped to glance at the other students. "So thank you Rachel".

The loud brunette was now feeling much better about herself and she felt a whole lot of pride to be earning such praise from her teacher in only their second day of college.

When Santana turned to write today's task on the board, Brittany could see Rachel getting all flushed and she didn't like it.

"Rach, stop staring, she's our teacher, its bloody sick" Quinn overheard, deciding to give her input in as well.

"Yeah Rachel, it is kind of gross now that I think about it".

The brunette shocked by her friends replied, "I don't believe you guys, she's a girl, I'm a girl... I'm hot, she's hot... I'm a lesbian..."

"And she's our teacher". Brittany finished.

"Britt, chill, it's not like I'm planning to shag her, won't stop me from fantasizing about her though". Rachel finished, chancing a wink at her best friend even though she knew it would make Brittany just that little bit angrier.

When the blonde was about to reply back, Miss Lopez approached her desk, looking straight into her face. Brittany felt nervous around her for some reason, _and damn, could she not do the top buttons of her shirt, too much cleavage was showing. _

"What did I tell you yesterday about speaking during my lessons?" Santana stood there one had on the desk, with the other on her hip. She didn't prepare herself though as Brittany took everyone by surprise with her little outburst.

"What is your fucking problem with me?"

Miss Lopez flinched a little as she totally did not expect that, removing her hand off Brittany's desk, slowly moving back a little. "I beg your pardon"

The blonde went on to say, "Unless your blind, I am not the only who is talking here, everyone else is too...But all you seem to do is just blame me so unless you don't like me, which is totally fine by the way...since I don't like you either, then just get off my case".

Miss Lopez fixed her gaze on the student sat in front of her, looking into them deep blue eyes and wondering how anyone could even contemplate not linking the Latina, I mean everyone loved Miss Santana Lopez. Well the services she offered, but yeah same thing.

"Brittany...she started, "No of course I like you, I like all my students, I'm sorry if you felt that I was picking on you, but maybe I won't feel the need to question you next time if you just keep your mouth quiet during my lessons...you say everyone else talks too but all I can is hear your voice".

Brittany just deflated into her seat, "Fine whatever, leave me alone know". Miss Lopez reluctantly moved back to her desk, staring one more time towards Brittany's direction. Never in her two years had she come across a student like the blonde and she could already feel that it was going to be a long year when it came to dealing with Brittany.

...X...

"You really gave it to Miss Lopez... honestly Britt I tried my level best to not laugh out loud in the class". Quinn spoke when they were sitting in the cafeteria.

Mercedes and Tina were already moaning at the lack of activity they were getting because of joining this college.

"I need men... Mercedes protested, "I can't be chilling with girls all year long, otherwise I'm going to end up like these two here". The diva gestured towards Rachel and Brittany, but both girls just played it out, they knew that Mercedes just liked to tease them, no harm done.

"You know, we need to find a way of getting into the all boy's college opposite our building". Quinn choked on her drink, not believing what she had just heard.

"W-what Tina, you mean to say that there are boys lurking around our area?"

"Yeah it's how all the straight girls of this college get their 'action'...I've been doing a bit of research you see".

"Oh wow, me you and Quinn are heading there now, no ifs and no buts, come on. Let's go".

"Merc we can't, we have Miss Lopez again for our last lesson this afternoon and you know how much I love maths". Quinn pleaded.

"Stop being such a geek, we won't be long, now get that skinny butt of yours off that chair".

The girls were soon leaving the cafeteria leaving Rachel and Brittany at the table. "So have you got your eyes on anyone?"

Rachel teased her blonde counterpart. Brittany scoffed, "Hardly, we've only been here two days and anyway, not wanting to sound rude but all the girls here seem..."

"Like what" Rachel pressed.

"Well maybe I'm reading into things too much but Miss Lopez, well she does seem a bit over friendly with some of the students".

Rachel laughed, "Friendly...you do realize that she picks on you right?"

"Yeah...I don't mean me silly, I mean like...oh I don't know, forget it, so is there anyone you have your eye on?"

"Nope, apart from you" She winked causing Brittany to laugh in hysterics.

"Oh shut up, come on lets go, we're going to be late and just for your information...you need to build on them flirting skills of yours". Brittany teased quickly moving away so she didn't get a slap from her best friend.

...X...

Twenty minutes into their maths lesson, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina were only now stumbling into the classroom.

"Girls...you're late" Quinn was about to explain when Miss Lopez cut in, "I'll let you off this time, don't let it happen again".

The three girls nodded their head, quickly taking their seats. Santana wrote down a maths equation on the board asking Brittany to give the answer to it.

"Brittany... she spoke again, "I've asked for you to answer this equation".

The blonde just continued tapping her pen on the desk, not at all interested in saying anything back. Rachel instead spoke for her, "Miss, you did tell Brittany this morning and I quote, 'keep your mouth quiet during my lessons'... do you remember?"

Rachel looked sideways at her friend smiling and Brittany was appreciative of having her friend's support. Miss Lopez just shook her head, "I didn't mean that literally, isn't your _friend_ going over the top?"

"I have a name" Brittany countered.

"Ahh so she speaks, I knew that would get you going"

Brittany couldn't help but feel the anger boil within her. "FUCK YOU"

"Didn't your parents ever teach you a manner or two?" Miss Lopez spoke as she dangerously knew she was crossing the line with this particular student.

"I don't have time for this, I'm out of here". Brittany stormed out of the classroom; Rachel tried to follow her but only to find the door being slammed in her face. Obviously Brittany didn't intentionally do that, she had no idea Rachel was behind her.

Miss Lopez watched as once again she was finding it extremely difficult to contain Brittany and her actions. She was sure to hand this situation over to Miss Pillsbury; after all she was the expert on giving young teenagers advice.

When the lesson was over, Miss Lopez dismissed her students, calling for Rachel to stay behind.

"Miss did I do something?"

"Oh no no of course not, I actually wanted to praise you". Santana spoke, setting her pen on to the desk.

"Praise me...why?"

"Well in two day's you've been quite the busy worker, you're like the only one who takes note during my lessons".

Rachel looked down blushing, "Of course, I wouldn't want to fall behind, it's important to note down what you're saying".

Miss Lopez half smiled whilst also getting up. She took the books away from Rachel's arms, placing them down on the desk.

"W-w-what are you doing miss?"

"Don't worry"... was all she could reply and before you know it, Santana was pushing Rachel into the storage room initiating another sex session with one of her students.

**A/N- thank s everyone for the reviews and alerts. Please do spare a minute and leave me a review, it would make my day worthwhile knowing that I'm holding back on my social life just to write these chapters up lol :(  
>Oh and also check out my other stories as well, 'the stepsister from hell' and 'What You're Made Of'. Would love feedback to them all... xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Really appreciated all the reviews! Xx**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany woke up to the sound of her alarm. She reluctantly woke up, quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth before heading downstairs. The blonde lived with her mum, she didn't have any siblings and her dad had died when she was 6 years old through cancer.

"Hey mum, what's for breakfast, I'm starving"

Mrs Pierce greeted her daughter with a kiss and took out a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee placing it on the table.

"Aww thanks mum; you made my favourite, what I would I do without you?" And this time it was Brittany's turn to give her a mum a kiss.

"So how was first week of college?"

Brittany was too busy scoffing down her pancakes, missing what her mum had said. "I asked how college life is so far."

"Where do I start mum...she said taking a sip of her coffee, "there's this bitch of a teacher right, Miss Lopez, and honestly she's on my case like everyday...Oh and get this, she judged me by saying, 'didn't my parents ever teach me a manner or two'..."

"She did what?" Mrs Pierce asked with disbelief.

"Exactly mum, seriously how she is even a teacher I will never know".

Brittany's mum was genuinely hurt with what her daughter had just told her. She had always done her best in bringing Brittany up right. Things did become extremely hard when Mr Pierce died but her Brittany was a good girl and for a teacher to accuse her of having no manners, well it wasn't nice to hear.

"Mum are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry darling, got side tracked there...so what else happened?"

"Well Rachel barely spoke to me yesterday and the day before, she was just so distant...I mean we were fine beginning of the week and then next thing I know, she's avoiding me"

Brittany explained carefully to her mum, not being able to control the one drop of tear that fell out. Rachel was her best friend since like forever and now they were losing each other. Well that's what it felt like to Brittany.

"Baby, first of all, don't let this Miss Lopez get to you, if anything happens, then just tell the principal okay...Secondly its Saturday, so why don't you go over to her house later on?"

"I best not, I texted her last night and she didn't even get back to me, if she wants to avoid me, then so be it" The blonde says with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Mum, I wish you never sent me to this college, it sucks".

Mrs Pierce pulled her daughter in for a hug, "I'm sorry sweetie, I promise it'll get better, just you wait".

...X...

When Brittany reached the gates of the college, she noticed her four friends with a trio of guys. She made her way over to where they were standing and Quinn instantly took Brittany by the shoulders introducing her to the new company.

"This is Brittany everyone, she's one of our best friends... Brittany, this is Puck, Kurt and Mike, we met them last week when we 'sneaked in'". Quinn finished giggling away while the four all exchanged hi's.

The taller blonde then eyed the three guys questioning, "Soo, who's with who here?"

"Well duh Britt, Asian with Asian...no offence Tina"

"None taken bitch".

"Mercedes here took a shine to Kurt and yours truly with this gorgeous looking hunk, Puck". Quinn finished whilst tugging onto said guy's shirt.

"Yeah that's right baby, I'm going to show you how it feels to be with a real man". Puck teased his female friend causing the two lesbians Rachel and Brittany to barf at the same time.

"Well as much as we would love to stay, we must dash, but same time, same place girls?" Kurt asked looking at the girls who all nodded; exchanging quick hugs with their new found...boyfriends.

When the boys had left, Rachel finally spoke up. "Call me crazy, but I think you all looked cute together".

Mercedes, Quinn and Tina were shocked and couldn't hold back their laugh as Rachel never really complimented anyone, let alone over a relationship.

"Gee thanks Rach, how sweet of you". Tina replied but Brittany cut in with a view of her own.

"No way, I think you guys could do better, especially you Quinn".

"Whatever Britt"...Quinn countered.

"It isn't as if you've got anyone so I'd say you were jealous"

"Please tell me your kidding Mercedes; I can get any chick I want here"

"Really Britt...ok then, I challenge you...By the end of today; let's see if you can hook up with someone"

"You're on"

...X...

During Mr Schuester's music class, since he wasn't too keen on friends sitting with their friends last week, he made a seating arrangement and Brittany found herself sitting with another blonde girl. It wasn't Quinn though.

"Hi you okay?" The girl greeted Brittany as she sat down.

"Yeah thanks...you're Lucy right, weren't you the one who had their IPod taken by Miss Lopez last time?"

"Yeah, that's correct".

"Cool" Brittany replied not really wanting to make any further conversation with this girl.

Mr Schuester got his class underway and today's topic was Acapella. Rachel who always felt much happier during these classes eagerly volunteered to show her fellow students her amazing singing voice. When Rachel finished, the whole class clapped with enthusiasm including Brittany. This made the brunette smile a little but she was feeling absolutely awful about what had happened between her and Miss Lopez last week and she didn't know if she could face Brittany after that.

"You're friend...she's quite the singer huh". Lucy expressed to her fellow blonde.

"Yeah obviously, but don't let her hear you say that though, girl has a massive ego". Brittany joked back.

"Don't worry, so are you best friends?"

Brittany didn't know what to say back. Rachel still had not spoken to her and she just could not understand why. "Yeah, yeah we are, but kind of going through a few issues".

"Oh sorry, are you and her, you know..."

"Girlfriends?" Brittany indicated.

"Y-yeah, I don't mean to pry but..."

"No no of course we're not...we've tried to be more than friends but decided against it"

Lucy related with the answer... "Yep been down that road with my best friend as well...so I'm guessing your single then?"

Brittany smiled, "Yeah, but I am so not looking". But then she remembered the challenge Mercedes gave her and soon regretted her words.

"That's a shame, was hoping we could get to know each other".

"Well...Brittany grinned, "Guess we could, no harm in that...quick question though, how did you know I was gay?" She added.

Lucy laughed and then explained, "Don't know, I always get this 'gay feeling' towards you, Rachel and Quinn".

Brittany shrieked, "Quinn...no way, she is so very straight, she has a boyfriend you know".

"Well...so did I when I kept myself in the closet".

"You're wrong...Brittany insisted, she heard Mr Schuester dismissing the class and told Lucy before leaving, "I'll see you at lunch then".

...X...

During Lunch, Brittany and Lucy were sat together in the cafeteria, giggling away. This completely baffled Mercedes as to how quickly how friend managed to hook up with someone. Her challenge was easily won by the glamorous blonde. Rachel who was sat with next to the diva didn't like this at all. Not that she was jealous of Brittany with someone else, but she wanted her best friend back and with Lucy now in the picture, they were only going to drift away more.

The afternoon consisted of a two hour lesson with Miss Pillsbury and when it finished, the teacher took Brittany to the side once all the other students had left.

"Brittany is everything okay?"

Looking dumfounded, the blonde answered, "Yeahh, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, I heard that you've been swearing and disrespecting one of my fellow colleagues so... Miss Pillsbury handed over a leaflet to the blonde, "If you need anyone to talk to, then call me on that number, I'm here to help"

Brittany snatched the leaflet and didn't need to second guess who had mentioned her behaviour. She quickly made her way to Miss Lopez's room and she could see that her fellow class mates were seated and still waiting for the teacher. So Brittany waited outside so she could have a few words in private, instead of letting everyone else hear.

Santana walked down the hallway, her vision quickly fixing on a furious blonde. "You just don't get it do you?" Brittany began.

"I'm sorry, get what?" Santana uttered in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, look at this...Brittany showed the leaflet that was given to her, "Miss Pillsbury feels that I need someone to talk to, I don't need counselling, I'm a fucking teenager".

Miss Lopez sighed in defeat, "I thought you could do with some help".

"Help...help with what exactly?" Brittany snapped.

"I don't know what, but you always seem angry, a young girl like you shouldn't be stressing so much".

The blonde laughed sarcastically, "You know nothing about my life Miss, don't bother, I don't need any help".

"Brittany you shouldn't..."

"JUST respect my wishes..." And with that, the student went inside the classroom, Santana soon following behind.

"Good afternoon girls, sorry to keep you waiting, let's get started".

As the lesson went on, Miss Lopez set her class a little assignment to do and she couldn't help but chance a few glances towards Brittany. No student had ever got to her like this before, and she hated that one of her students actually didn't like her.

When Lucy could see that Miss Lopez had her head down, reading something on the desk, she wrote a quick note, handing the piece of paper to Quinn so she could pass it on to Brittany.

**Are u Busy later, wanna come round mine?**

**To study of course =)**

**(Lucy)**

Brittany wrote her answer down, feeling all giddy about her developing friendship with this girl. Even though she wasn't really all that attracted to her, she felt there was no harm in hanging out. Truthfully, Brittany preferred brunettes, just not Rachel though.

Brittany handed the note back to Quinn but soon a small shadow formed around her. Oopz it was Miss Lopez.

"Quinn, can I have that?"

Brittany and Lucy kept exchanging looks between each other not knowing what to do. Quinn just held a tight grip onto the paper, with no intentions of giving it to her teacher.

"Fine don't give it, why don't you do the honours of reading it out the note to everyone?"

Quinn couldn't believe what she had just heard. Why couldn't Miss Lopez deal with this privately? She looked at Brittany, who just had an 'I don't know' expression on her face.

"Miss, b-but it's not right, this isn't mine to reveal and anyway its confidential".

"Is that so, so I set everyone a task to do and your friend feels it's okay to start writing silly little notes?"

"No, but..."

"I'm sick of everyone who thinks it's okay to do whatever they feel like in my class so either you read it or hand it over to me". Miss Lopez warned Quinn with a stern voice.

Not having any choice, she looked at Brittany one last time before revealing the contents of the note. Slowly, she started reading,

**Are u Busy later, wanna come round mine?**

**To study of course =)**

**Lucy**

COUNT ME IN...MISS LOPEZ FUCKED MY DAY UP SO I COULD DO WITH SOME FUN!

A few of the girls quietly started giggling at the mention of Miss Lopez's name on the note whilst Brittany gazed down on the floor unable to digest the utter embarrassment she was feeling right now.

Santana also felt embarrassment, she regrets asking Quinn to read out the note. She had no idea Brittany could say something like that, she genuinely wanted the blonde to receive help from Miss Pillsbury, that is all. She didn't understand what was happening. In two years of working here, not once did she really care about the welfare of her students, or their personal lives. She only needed them to make out with...But with Brittany, things were just so different.

Sitting back at her desk, "Right, I'm letting you all off early today...apart from you three, you'll be staying behind".

When everyone had left the room, Quinn let out her frustrations with Brittany. "I can't believe this, I didn't even do fuck all"

"I'm sorry Q, I'll tell her to let you go home".

"Don't worry; let's just get this day over with".

Santana closed the door of her class room after coming back from the staffroom. She sat on her desk, looking at the three blondes sat in front of her.

"It hasn't even been two weeks and yet you newcomers have caused me enough trouble then everyone from my classes last year did put together"

"You Brittany...where do I start, you just don't know where to stop".

"Quinn, I thought you were one of the good ones".

"And Lucy, let this be a lesson that anything to do with Brittany and you'll just get yourself in trouble".

Brittany not one to back down had something to say, "That's harsh, you make me sound like I'm a bad person"

Miss Lopez ignored Brittany; she didn't have the energy to keep arguing with this girl. She wanted something, no needed something to forget all about today's events.

"Brittany and Lucy, you're free to go".

"What about Quinn?" Brittany interjected.

"I'm not done with her yet".

"Yeah but..."

"Britt, it's cool, I'll call you later". After approval from her friend, she left the room, not really feeling in the mood to hang out with Lucy anymore so she hugged the girl goodbye saying she'll be up for it another time.

Back in the room, Quinn just stared into space before opening her mouth. "Miss, why didn't you let me leave?"

"Don't worry; you're not in any more trouble... Miss Lopez assured, "I actually wanted to praise you"

"Praise me?"

"Yes, I applaud you for the way you tried to protect you friend before, with the whole note business"

Quinn stammered, not being able to speak as her teacher flashed a devious smile at her. "W-well she's my friend, it had to be done". The blonde just about finished off her sentence when Santana skipped towards her, helping her to get up from her desk.

"W-what are you doing Miss?"

"Don't worry..." she whispered as her arms slowly started moving Quinn towards the storage room.

**A/N- Decided to write another chapter for you guys and don't worry, the Brittany/Lucy will only be SHORT-TERM, it needs to be done, you'll find out why in future chapters... and there is still plenty left to happen. I still haven't started on Faberry and I'm going to mention bits of Quinn/Brittany as well. ;) AND LETS NOT FORGET, I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT TO BRITTANA YET, I'm getting there! Slow and steady wins the race! So please review, feedback means a lot! I might even update very soon, if you guys show love to me! Oh and check out my other stories! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm really happy to see people are enjoying this fic so far, so I've decided to write up another chapter even though I should go to sleep since I've got college tomorrow.. Anyways enjoy! Xx**

**Chapter 4**

It had been 6 days since Quinn had done the infamous deed with Miss Lopez. She could've said no, she could've put a stop to it but instead gave into her teacher's wishes. Quinn just like Rachel was also starting to avoid Brittany at all costs and this only made the taller blonde even more infuriated.

Santana on the other hand went from one student to another during those six days. It really didn't bother the brunette that what she was doing was completely wrong, she was simply addicted and having her students go down on her was an oozing satisfaction.

Brittany and Lucy started hanging out more. The blue eyed girl thought that if Rachel and Quinn were going to ignore her, then she would turn her attention elsewhere. She had to admit that Lucy was quite a boring chick, but hey when sex was involved, then who really cares.

In general, Tina and Mike were joint at the hip which meant the Asian girl was hardly ever in classes. Mercedes and Kurt managed to get their relationship past first base, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester shared a quick kiss in the science lab and Brittany still found herself hating Miss Lopez as she couldn't help but feel as if though the brunette was the reason behind Quinn and Rachel's rather odd behaviour.

It was the fourth week of college and one morning, Santana found herself being called into the principal's office.

"You wanted to see me Sue?"

"Ahh Miss Lopez, do take a seat". Sue spoke as she cleared up a few things on her desk.

"So how are you, how have things been so far?" Sue asked once Miss Lopez was seated.

"Difficult...I mean some of these new students are quite the work, but I think I'm getting there".

"Good...that's good, so listen Santana; do you remember why I gave you this job in the first place?

"Because we're friends" Miss Lopez joked.

Miss Sylvester agreed but then added, "Yeah that is true, but I saw potential in you, potential in the sense that once I decide to hand in my resignation, old age you see, I saw you as the one who could take over...but now I'm not so sure".

Santana stammered, "Sue, what, I don't get it..."

"Someone made a complaint against you".

"WHAT, I haven't done anything... Santana's mind quickly raced to Brittany, _she must've spoke to Sue_... "What exactly did this someone say?"

Sue clasped her hands together, momentarily taking off her glasses. "Well again due to my old age, I don't really have that much of a good memory so I decided to get the student to write everything on a piece of paper...here, take a read of it for yourself"

Miss Lopez picked up the paper that was given to her by Sue and her eyes were opening and closing every second, blinking very heavily as she tried to digest what was written down.

_Miss Lopez doesn't respect her students._

_Miss Lopez doesn't wear appropriate clothing._

_Miss Lopez takes advantage of situations._

_Miss Lopez likes to keep students behind after lesson finishes._

_Miss Lopez doesn't bother with anyone's needs._

Reacting angrily Miss Lopez made her feelings known, "Sue, you and I both know that this is bullshit, honestly, who would do such a thing?" Deep down Santana knew that half the things on the list if not all were true but to be ratted out like this, by one of her own students takes the fucking piss.

"Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend, I'm going to let it go for now, but Miss Lopez, I'm warning you, I don't want another complaint that involves you, is that clear?"

Santana didn't bother replying, she scrunched up the paper, tucking it into her pocket, before leaving to attend her first lesson for the morning.

...X...

When the girls made their way into English...Brittany, Rachel and Quinn were all sat in silence next to each other as Mercedes and Tina spoke dreamily about the men in their lives.

"I don't know what sick game you both are playing, but the least you could do is acknowledge my presence". Brittany spoke, breaking the silence.

"Britt... Quinn sighed not really knowing what to say, "It's complicated, I'm sorry".

The taller blonde got up from her seat, kneeled down to hold both Rachel and Quinn's hands. "You both are the closest friends I have, what have I done, I promise I won't get angry".

Rachel used her other hand to stroke the blonde's hands, "Brittany, I don't want to say anything that could possibly ruin our friendship".

Quinn hugged Brittany, followed by Rachel mirroring the same gesture. She then went on to say, "Just trust us babe, it's best if some things are kept in the closet".

The door was slammed shut, a very angry looking Miss Lopez walked in. Her line of sight was automatically set on the blonde knelt on the floor. "Get up Brittany; go to your desk, now".

"Jeeze, that woman has issues"... Brittany muttered under her breath as she walked back to her desk. This did not go un-noticed by her teacher though.

"Sorry what was that, you might want to speak up a little".

"It was nothing, Miss"

"Didn't sound like nothing...you always have something to say don't you?" Santana complained.

The blonde just simply laughed, she liked how easily she managed to wind this teacher up, even back in McKinley she was the queen of winding people up.

Miss Lopez not wanting to waste anymore time just got on with the lesson, handing out a sheet on what exactly she expected from their Macbeth assignments.

When Quinn and Rachel started speaking animatedly when they were supposed to be working, Miss Lopez sent both of them out of the classroom. "If you want to sit and gossip, then do it outside, I stated on the first day, my classroom is not a playground".

Surprisingly, the two girls didn't seem too fussed by this and gladly walked out the classroom. Brittany couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her two friends getting in trouble. Normally she was the one getting into those situations.

Once the lesson ended, Brittany was stuffing things into her backpack when she heard, "Brittany, I'd like to speak with you".

Once everyone had left, she asked, "What is it?"

Santana who was sat on her desk took a second to observe the girl in front of her. There was something about her that made the teacher feel intimidated every time the blonde was around.

"Been making any trips to the principal's office lately?" She asked, full accusation in her voice.

"No, why would I?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean you have openly stated that you don't like me, next thing I know, someone has made a complaint against me".

Brittany crossed her arms, shaking her head at what her teacher was possibly implying. "Listen Miss Lopez... I may be a lot of things but telling tales... No, so I suggest you find someone else to blame".

She didn't give her teacher a chance to reply as she straddled her backpack and exited the room.

...X...

Quinn and Rachel were sat in the cafeteria as they both discussed the recent events that took place in their lives.

"I'm sorry I told you, but I was so scared and I just feel so..."

"Ssssh Quinn, it's okay, we both fell into her trap, we just have to accept it and get on with our lives".

The blonde snapped her hand away from the brunette, "How...it's easy for you, she's a girl and you're a lesbian but I'm straight, a straight girl with a boyfriend and this thing with Miss Lopez is fucking haunting me".

"Keep it down, will you, what if Brittany was to come in and hear that?"

"I don't care, we have to tell her...and I know for certain that Lucy fell into Miss Lopez's trap as well, I've seen the stares she's given her, it's the same ones she gives to us".

"Oh god, what will we do...what if she tries it on with Brittany?" Rachel whispered.

"Don't worry; I went to see the principal last week, here's hoping she puts Miss in her place".

Both girls sat there for a good few minutes, staring into each other, the brunette battling with her thoughts as she suddenly felt the sudden urge to kiss Quinn on the lips. She doesn't know where it came from but the last week or so has seen the two spent a lot of late night calls together, comforting each other over the Miss Lopez issue and Rachel would be lying if she didn't think Quinn was an attractive woman.

Quinn realized that the atmosphere between the two had become a tiny bit heated so she left the table leaving the brunette rooted to her seat.

Towards the end of the day, Brittany received a text from Quinn saying to come over, so she cancelled her plans with Lucy and went straight to the other blonde's house. Mrs Fabray's mum opened the door, greeting the girl and sending her up to Quinn's room.

"Hey Quinn, you texted, what's up?" Brittany said as she opened the door. It looked as if though the smaller blonde had been crying.

"You're crying, what's happened? She said quickly hugging the girl who was sat on her under the duvets.

"It's just that time of the month; my hormones are all over the place". Quinn tried to cover up but Brittany knew her too well.

"Now that's a lie, come on talk to me, I feel as if you and Rachel are hiding something please tell me".

"Britt... She began, half contemplating whether to tell her friend about Miss Lopez but then she remembered what Rachel had said earlier on in the day... "How did you know... that you were... attracted to girls?"

Brittany looked worryingly at Quinn, wondering why she would ask such a thing. "I don't know... she replied honestly, "I guess I just always knew, I mean, I don't feel anything towards guys, well when I'm drunk I do, but that's a completely different situation" The taller blonde finished trying to lighten up the mood, which caused Quinn to giggle a little.

"Why...what's going on Q?"

The smaller blonde looked frantically around, she was about to spill something that had been playing on her mind for a long time now, she knew it was the time to just say it.

"Rachel...I think I like her, as in more than a friend". She finally managed to choke out.

"Holy crap, Lucy was right then..."

"What?"

"She told me last week how she had this 'gay feeling' towards you and I laughed it off, saying you were with Puck"

Quinn looked up, "I don't like Puck, he's actually annoying".

Brittany grinned, "I did say you could do better, didn't I... but being serious now, what are you going to do?"

"Well...I was hoping that you could help me out, I don't know where to start and I don't want to scare Rachel off".

"Okay, well what do you need me for?" Brittany responded.

"Could you show me...like you and Rachel have had a thing before, show me how she likes to be kissed?"

Brittany was taken aback from this statement for a second, she wouldn't feel right, not because she was with Lucy, well technically they weren't together together, but if Rachel were to find out, things could become a bit messed up. Although, this was to actually help Quinn in her pursuit of Rachel so maybe there was no harm in kissing her.

The two blondes slowly stared into each other, and within a matter of seconds, Brittany placed her lips onto Quinn's. It wasn't anything special, there wasn't there any feelings behind it and there was certainly no tongue. It was simply one friend helping out another.

Quinn was the first to break the contact; she fidgeted as she could feel her world come crashing down. She always had that nagging feeling she liked girls and within a week, she had gone down on Miss Lopez and here she was connecting lips with one of her best friends.

"Are you okay...I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done this..."

Seeing that Brittany could feel guilty over what just occurred she quickly reassured her. "Hey...no it's fine; I'm just finding it difficult to digest this...thanks Britt, I appreciate your help... a lot" She shared another quick hug with her friend before Brittany mentioned that she had to go back home.

"Try not to worry babe and believe me, I'm going to do everything I can to help you both get together". Brittany declared as she left a quick kiss on the other blonde's cheek and left the room.

Quinn for the first time in a long time felt a genuine smile creep up on her features. She finally managed to tell someone about how she felt and her dream of hooking up with Rachel supposedly just took one step closer.

...X...

The following day, Brittany was starting to enjoy herself a lot more now as she slowly had her best friends Quinn and Rachel back by her side. They weren't avoiding her anymore and maybe now coming here to this college didn't suck after all. She also decided to first find out how Rachel felt about Quinn, and then she would embark on her master plan to play cupid and get the two girls together.

During Miss Lopez's maths class, the students were once again waiting for their teacher to make an appearance. She nearly always came into class 5 minutes late; surely she would learn how to be more professional.

Brittany teased Mercedes and Tina in regards to their boyfriends and Quinn and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at how angry and defensive the two girls got over their boyfriends.

"Oh come on, it's not as if you're going to marry the dudes".

"Shut up Britt...I actually think Kurt might be the one".

"What about you Tina?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we've had sex but I think I might actually be starting to fall for someone else".

"Girl, you kept that quiet, who is it?" Mercedes quipped.

"Yeah tell us Tina..." The three other friends said in unison.

"Well... the Asian girl started, "His name is Artie, he has the most goofiest smile..."

Tina stopped talking when Miss Lopez walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late girls got caught up in a meeting...take your textbooks out and flip over to page 40". She said as she dropped her bag onto the desk.

"Ooh Miss, you're looking a bit flush right now..." Brittany mocked, which made the class all laugh.

"Brittany...please keep your comments to yourself".

The blonde whispered something to her friends which made them giggle and Miss Lopez reacted angrily. She just wasn't in the mood today.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY CLASSROOM BEING A PLAYGROUND; ALL FIVE OF YOU'SE GET OUT, NOW".

Even though they had just been shouted at, the 5 friends still kept giggling away, unable to hide the amusement from taking the piss out of their teacher. Santana couldn't believe what was happening. Nearly every day, she would have to kick someone out of her class, and 90% of the time, it was Brittany related. This girl was messing with her head, in more ways than one.

...X...

"Hey Brittany, can we talk?" The blonde was sat with her friends eating lunch when Lucy had come over.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

Lucy looked rather sad and had a worried expression on her face. "In private, please..."

The two blonde girls made their way into a quiet corner, Brittany ushered for Lucy to speak once everyone was out of the picture.

"It's about Miss Lopez..."

"What about her?" Brittany replied, gently stroking the other girl's arm.

"Basically... do you remember that day when she confiscated my IPod?"

...X...

Miss Lopez was sat on her desk, marking some tests when a storming Brittany comes raging in, slamming the door with ferocious power, locking it as well so no one could interrupt them.

"Yes Brittany wh..."

Santana couldn't finish her sentence when Brittany was already delivering out the words, words that the brunette was always scared of hearing as it would then make all her actions finally sink in.

"You fucked a student..."

"You fucked Lucy for your fucking pleasure, you disgust me..."

Miss Lopez stood up from her desk, begging her to keep it down; she wouldn't be able to hack it if Miss Pillsbury or even worse Sue was to hear all this.

"Get your hands off me...I knew there wasn't something quite right about you...I told Rachel, she wouldn't believe me, eurgh you make me sick, I can't even bare to look at you anymore".

Santana continued pleading, "Brittany, let me explain, you've got it wrong, it's not what you think..."

"It's exactly what I think; you're telling me that Lucy is lying now?" The blonde accused.

Miss Lopez couldn't say anything back; her silence gave it all away, causing a sarcastic laugh to come out from her student.

"Yeah...just what I thought, guilty as charged...so is there anyone else you've been fucking in that storage room, huh... well don't just stand there, tell me".

"Brittany, please stop, I already feel bad as it is, don't make the matter worse..."

"Wait, wait a minute... Brittany paced up the room, trying to put the pieces together... "You kept Quinn behind last week, the week before, Rachel told me you kept her behind too... oh my god; this can't be... please tell me you didn't, not with my best friends..."

**A/N- Oh wow, over 3,000 words, I have never written so much. Lol and yep a little cliff-hanger at the end there ;). Its 3am here, and I have to wake up in 4 hours time. See how much I do for you lovely reviewers. So please do leave some feedback, what you made of this chapter, even if it's to just say 'good' lol! Seriously if I get more than 15 reviews for this chapter, I will update tomorrow, I mean who even needs a bed anyway :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I promised a quick update, and a quick update is what you shall receive! :) Xx**

**Chapter 5**

Santana didn't expect that at all. She didn't think Brittany would ask about Rachel and Quinn. Heck, she didn't even think that any one would ever find out about what she got up to. One year... for one fucking year she managed to get away with it, and now life was about to really fuck things up for her.

"W-what...?" Miss Lopez stuttered, the guilt written all over her face made it clear to Brittany that her teacher was finally about to get found out.

"Did you...or did you not do it with Rachel and Quinn?"

"Yes". A one word answer was all she could give back. What could Santana possibly say other than that? She looked at Brittany; the blonde didn't seem as if though she was going to cry. Instead she just looked angry, like really pissed off.

Brittany made her way to the door, Miss Lopez tried to stop her and called out, "Please stop"... but the blonde was already half way down the hallway.

Lucy was sat in the cafeteria with the others, anxiously waiting for her 'girlfriend' to reappear. She knew that what she confessed wasn't done at an ideal timing, but she just had to tell someone, and Brittany seemed the best choice.

"What's going on...what exactly did you say to Brittany?" Quinn demanded when the other girl wouldn't speak up.

Before she could answer, Brittany came charging down. She went straight to Rachel and Quinn, completely ignoring Lucy, who got up from her seat hoping to initiate a hug with the taller blonde.

"We need to talk now..." Brittany' voice was firm; enough to make Rachel and Quinn think that their best friend had found out about their 'sessions' with Miss Lopez.

The three girls walked down the cafeteria leaving Mercedes and Tina rather confused as to what the fuck was going on.

"This is why dating men is easier". Tina expressed looking at her friend.

"Girl what you talking about, if this was about being a lesbian, then why didn't Brittany just speak to Rachel, why did she look at Quinn as well?"

"Well she isn't with Puck anymore and do you not see how close she's become with Rachel?"

"Hmm... Mercedes began thinking, "Come to think of it, you might have a point there".

...X...

"Britt, you might want to stop, and tell us what's going on..." Quinn spoke as she was becoming very tired from all the walking that the taller blonde was making them do.

"Why have you brought us to the field?" Rachel asked questionably, taking in the surroundings of the muddy grass and sweaty jocks.

When Brittany finally stopped, she gestured for a few students to leave and then finally began talking as the three girls took their seats on the bench.

"I spoke to Lucy...she told me all about Miss Lopez, then I confronted her about the situations". The blonde spoke gently, desperately trying her hardest to get images of her teacher and best friends out of her head.

"Oh shit Britt, you didn't...what did you say?" Quinn asked gently stroking her friend's hand.

The taller blonde just stared disbelievingly at her friends, she hated how even now, they weren't confessing anything. So she lost her temper, just like she always does.

"You both lied to me...Lucy who I barely know had the guts to tell me...While all this time, not one of you could even tell me about what Miss Lopez did"

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other, why was Brittany making them sound like the bad guys, they were the victims here.

"Brittany...you can't pin this down on us...Maybe Lucy thought she had to tell you because aren't you guys like dating...Me and Quinn are your best friends, we were scared, we didn't know what to do, that's all"

"Sorry... Brittany began, "I just had a feeling that she was this manipulative bitch, I can't believe how she took advantage of you both... fuck she really does have issues".

The other two girls giggled, "We know how much you love us, that's why we knew that by telling you, you'd go into a massive rage fit..." Quinn first spoke. "But it's like, we've forgotten about it now, you should as well..." Rachel then finished.

"Are you kidding me...No way I'm I letting her get off the hook that easily, you guys should tell the principal" Brittany suggested to the girls.

"I did... Quinn chirped, "I'm sure the principal must've spoken to her by now".

And that's when Brittany's mind went back to earlier on in the day when Miss Lopez had asked if she had made a complaint against her. She was mentally grinning at the thought of Quinn being brave enough to actually tell the principal. Well not exactly tell her about Miss Lopez and her business with the students, but enough to make Sue was aware of what kind of teacher Santana really was.

"Yeah, I'm sure she has... Brittany finally answered, "come on let's go".

As the girls got off the bench and slowly walked down the side if the field, Rachel asked, "So Brittany, what exactly are _you _going to do about Miss Lopez...since we know how much you hate her..."

The taller blonde contemplated for a second, then warned her friends, "I'm going to make her life a living hell".

...X...

Santana was glad it was the weekend. It gave her the chance to reflect on everything that was just falling apart in her life right now. The complaint made against her and then Brittany confronting her made her feel weak in the knees. How is it that she could go one whole year without getting caught or have any issues with her students and then four weeks into another year, she's already finding herself tangled up in a web with one Brittany Pierce.

She should have known it from the very first day though. When Brittany stood in front of the class pretending to be the teacher, well pretending to be Miss Lopez. It was then that she should've known that this girl was going to be a troublemaker. She should've right there and then transferred her to another tutor but Santana thought she could handle her.

Another matter that scared the Latina was how she could've easily tried to play dirty with Brittany. She could've easily tried getting the blonde to go down on her in the storage room but for some fucked up and strange reason, whenever she looked at Brittany, she could only feel intimidation. The blonde was the only girl in college who Santana never thought about using. And this wasn't supposed to happen.

She remembers when her room-mate Finn Hudson, who's too busy snoring away in the next room telling her about a few months ago, "You have to stop this...there'll be a day where you might just happen to fall for one of your students, then destiny will be really fucking up your life".

She remembers that day so clearly. She laughed it off. She bloody laughed it off. Claiming that her situation with the students would never effect her personal life. Oh how wrong she was, she couldn't have envisaged this and as Santana lay in her bed, trying to put every last thought to the back of her head, she couldn't help but feel that Monday morning was going to be the worst of her life. She just knew that Sue was going to fire her because in Santana's mind, Brittany surely must have told the principal already.

...X...

Monday morning and Santana was surprised to walk by Sue and receive a smile and hello. Obviously she returned it but it was done in a very hesitant way, she was sure that by now, the principal would be firing her.

Miss Lopez walked into class and for once she was early. Normally she'd walk in with her students already seated but here she was, glancing at the clock to see it was 8.45am. She never came in this early and it would be 15 minutes until she came face to face with a certain blonde student.

She walked into the _storage room_, taking out a few things that she needed for today's lesson and when she comes out, she couldn't have expected the words that came in her direction.

"So even this early in the morning and you're up to no good". Who else but Brittany spoke delivering it with such bitter in her voice.

"Brittany... I... there's nobody in there, I was just getting out a few things". Miss Lopez pointed out, gesturing to the books in her arms.

Brittany just scoffs, walking back to sit on her desk. Rachel and the others soon came in to the room and Miss Lopez assuming that maybe Brittany wasn't going to say anything to Sue after all, took in a deep breath and got her lesson underway.

As the lesson went on, Rachel and Quinn were exchanging texts and Santana couldn't help but notice that they weren't concentrating on anything that she was saying.

"Girls, put your phones away, I will not tell you twice".

When the girls ignored what she had said, she was unable to tell them off again when Brittany spoke in for her friends.

"Let them do whatever they like..."

"Excuse me?"

"Well since you like to do whatever you please, I don't see why we can't". Brittany responded with her arms crossed which resulted in her classmates giving her a 'what's going on' look.

"You are here to learn... Miss Lopez first looks at the two girls who had their phones out, "and I do not want anyone to fall behind with their work". She finished looking at Brittany.

Rachel was about to put her phone away when Brittany stopped her, "No Rach, don't even think about it... why are you even bothering to listen to her, do what you like".

Miss Lopez stared at the blonde with utter disbelief. What was she playing at, how dare she try to tell her students what they can and cannot do. That was her job. Deciding to speak about this matter after the lesson finished, she let Brittany have the final say and continued writing on the board.

...X...

"Brittany, can I talk to you?" Miss Lopez ordered once the students were leaving the classroom.

Quinn and Rachel looked at the blonde, "Are you going to be okay?"

She reassured both girls, telling them she had the situation in hand, and as she walked towards Miss Lopez's desk, Mercedes felt that she was being starved of gossip and so asked her friends what was going on when they walked down the hallways.

"What the hell is going?"

"Is what going on Merc?" Rachel asked.

"Erm, with Miss Lopez and Brittany... why would she allow to be spoken like that to by Brittany, wouldn't she normally be chucking her out of the classroom?"

"Don't know, beats me, maybe Miss is softening up a little". Rachel stated.

"Girl, I was not born yesterday, something happened didn't it... Quinn, you tell me because I know missy here won't say anything".

"N-nothing Mercedes, you worry too much, come on, I think you just need some tots in you, let's go".

Brittany dropped her backpack to the floor, twisting the globe that was sat on Santana's desk. She then raised her eyebrows at her teacher, "Well...what did you want?"

"Thank you, for not telling the principal".

Brittany revealed, "Oh save it, I'm not telling her because I'd much rather see you squirm and give into my orders".

Miss Lopez sat up a little bit from her desk chair, "Sorry, come again, orders?"

"Before, when you told Rachel and Quinn to put their phones away, and I didn't let you, like that..." The blonde expressed, a small smile creeping n her face when she saw the look of disgust on her teacher's face.

"And what if I don't listen to you?"

Brittany once again started to spin the globe, but this time at a slow space as she was daringly about to cross the limits. "If you don't, then I tell Sue about all your little antics... and then you'll never be able to teach at another college in your life".

Miss Lopez finally got up from her seat. She angrily hissed back at the student, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"You took advantage of my friends, I mean forget Lucy, we barely know each other, but with my loved ones... no, no you took the piss, if anything I'm being fair to you".

"What is this really about Brittany... Santana spoke, totally unaware of what exactly her student was playing at, "I mean are you jealous?"

"Jealous, why would I be je..."

And for once Miss Lopez cut in not letting the blonde finish her sentence. "That I never went after you, that I preferred your friends?"

Brittany's face went from confusion to visibly angry as she slammed her hand onto the desk. "You're fucking sick you know that, absolutely disgusting, not everyone wants to be part of your messed up little world".

For some strange reason, Santana wasn't worried anymore about who heard or whether what she was doing was acceptable. I mean Brittany had a right to have a go at her, fair enough, but she was not about to let someone blackmail her so decided to push every single one of the blonde's buttons.

"My messed up world...that you're friends ever so pleasantly took a part of...Remember Brittany, it take two to tango, so if I'm in the wrong, then so are your sick twisted friends".

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up" Brittany retaliated.

"Why... Santana started, "Touched a nerve have I, truth getting to you?"

Brittany picked up her bag from the floor, half making her way out the classroom, when she spoke again. "You know what, I actually feel sorry for you... here you are trying to actually shift the blame onto my friends, when deep down, you know that what you're doing is wrong... So you know what, carry on doing what you do, keep fucking every student in this college, Rachel and Quinn were right, it's best to just forget about this"

Once the blonde reached the door, she left one final statement, "Oh and I won't worry about me telling Sue, because to be honest, you're not worth my energy anymore, do what you like".

The door slammed shut and Santana was struggling to take in the harsh words from her student. She was starting to finally accept defeat in the sense that maybe, just maybe her work life was about to get involved with her personal life.

...X...

The rest of the week for Santana was a blur and when Friday came along, she was just praying that this day would go smoothly unlike the previous few days. Brittany would turn up to classes late, put her feet up on the desk, mess around with her friends, make out with Lucy, _what the fuck, are those two still together, _and worst of all, not talk to her teacher at all.

Santana meanwhile was still addicted. She had took another three students into her storage room and got them to do go down on her. But unlike all the other times, she didn't feel satisfaction anymore. In fact, she felt guilty. Her mind would keep going back to Brittany, why did this girl have to make such a huge impact on the brunette's life?

It was during her maths lesson when Miss Lopez realized that Brittany, Rachel and Quinn had not attended.

"Lucy, do you know where they are?"

"No Miss..."

"Mercedes, Tina...?

"Nope" they both said in unison.

"Anybody?"

Santana quickly left her classroom telling the students that she'll be back in five. She made her way over to Miss Pillsbury asking whether they had attended her lesson earlier on.

"Yes, all three were present, although I think I heard mentions of vodka, so my best bet is that they've sneaked off for a drink somewhere".

The brunette acknowledged the information and as she scanned the hallways, she could hear a chorus of drunken giggles coming from the girl's bathroom. _Of course where else would they be_...Santana thought sarcastically.

She opened the door to find a trio of girls sat on the floor, all taking turns with the bottle of vodka.

"A-ahem..." Santana let out from her throat, with arms crossed defensively, ashamed that her students were doing this on the college premises.

"Oooh Miss...Join us" Quinn motioned for her teacher to sit down with them, she looked the most drunk out of all three.

"Yeah miss, we won't tell anyone" Rachel just about sputtered, these girls were obviously not used to drinking, they looked so buzzed out right now.

Brittany then finally spoke, "If you can fuck your students, you can... do this".

This visibly ticked off the Latina, even more so when the girls all started giggling, making stupid jokes about their teacher along the way.

"Right come on, up you get... She took the bottle from Quinn's hands, emptying the contents down the sink. "Now get to class and try to at least behave in my lesson today".

Quinn then helped Rachel to get up and both girls who were finding it extremely difficult to stand up straight, stumbled back to class, holding onto each other as if they didn't, one of them was sure to fall down.

Brittany was left sitting on the floor now and she made no attempt in getting up. "Come on Brittany, give me your hand, I'll help you".

"No, you're not allowed to touch me"

And there were those words again, harsh words that cut through the Latina's heart every time Brittany spoke to her like that.

But Miss Lopez wasn't about to let Brittany just sit there, she wanted her back in the classroom. "The students are waiting, come on, get up".

She forcefully used her hand to pick up Brittany from the floor and when the blonde nearly fell down, Santana found herself using her other hand to grab the whole of the blonde's body and waist.

They were both stood inches away from each other, locking eyes as the intensity and heat was starting to develop very rapidly between the teacher and student.

"I said don't touch me". The blonde whispered, as the distance between the two decreased a little bit more. They were now literally in each other's face.

Could you imagine if the principal Sue Sylvester was to find them right now, like this, in such a compromising situation?

**A/N- I'm so sorry, another cliff-hanger but just like I promised yesterday, if I get enough reviews and feedback, I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW! :) Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Once again, thank you all for the feedback/reviews! X**

**Chapter 6**

Wouldn't life just really be playing with Santana if the person who just walked into the bathroom was none other than Sue Sylvester?

And it was...the short haired blonde woman stood there as she walked in. Luckily though, Miss Lopez had already sensed that someone was lurking outside so before this person could walk in on them, she increased the gap between herself and Brittany, pulling her face away abruptly.

"What in the blue hell is going on?" The principal spoke.

"Alcohol" Santana spoke back rapidly.

"What about it?" Sue replied back, arms crossed in a menacing way.

"Brittany here, I found her with this bottle and so I trying to get her back to class".

"Is that so, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Sue gradually started making her way over to Brittany and almost automatically, the blonde threw up, leaving the remains all over her principal.

"Oh Jesus Christ... you disgraceful little girl" Sue grabbed herself some toilet paper before hurriedly storming out of the classroom.

Brittany ran to the sink to vomit some more, she could feel parts of her body aching as the alcohol was really starting to sink in.

"I should take you to the nurse" Santana spoke as she winced at the mess caused by her student. She would need one of the cleaners to get in here as soon as possible.

"No...I don't need your help, fuck off; this is all your fault".

"Oh I'm sorry, did I tell you to drink...stop acting like a little child all the time Brittany and grow up"

Miss Lopez was leaving the bathroom and now for once it was the blonde who was left to gather her thoughts on what exactly just occurred. Normally Santana would be the one to be on the receiving end of such harsh words.

...X...

**Hey Britt, you okay?** **X**

It was Sunday and Rachel was fast becoming increasingly worried about her friend. On Friday, she didn't return to class after Miss Lopez had found them drinking and she wasn't picking up any calls either.

Quinn tried, Mercedes tried, Tina tried... oh and even Lucy tried. Still no luck. Rachel thought about going over but it seemed to the brunette that since she wasn't replying to anyone, that Brittany just wanted some time alone.

Monday morning rolled in and Rachel was met by a smiling Quinn at the gates. "Hey where are the others?"

"Mercedes and Tina are down there...Quinn gestured with her head to the direction of the boy's college, "And I haven't seen Britt as of yet".

"Oh god, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Rach, I'm worried, she isn't normally like this"

"Hey listen, do you maybe want to like come over to mine this weekend...I mean I'd ask the others but I doubt they'd come". Rachel mentioned after assuring that Brittany was going to be okay.

"Erm, I guess that shouldn't be a problem, I'll be there".

...X...

"You wanted to see me Sue?"

"I suspended Brittany". The statement was delivered before Santana could even take a seat.

"B-but why?"

"Did you not see...she vomited on me, I was willing to let go of the fact that she drank on these premises, but I had an important meeting to attend last Friday and I stank because of that reckless student of yours".

Miss Lopez hated this right now. She should be the one getting suspended, she should be the one who deserves punishment, maybe if she had been a better teacher, then Brittany or any other student for that matter wouldn't be like this.

"How long for Sue?"

"Two weeks...I rang her mother up and turns out the woman is just as feisty as her daughter...she blamed us for not paying enough attention to what students brought into the college".

Sue went on to say, "She also wanted to speak to you, but obviously you weren't there at the time".

Miss Lopez tried to not look too affected by the news. She didn't understand just how much things had been moving around her, she wishes for it to be last year when there was never a chance of her getting caught or one of her students messing up.

"Miss Lopez?"

Santana had paced out, too busy fighting with her thoughts that she had missed out on Sue's continued speech.

"Sorry Sue, what did you say?"

"There will be a new teacher joining this week; she'll be assisting you with your classes".

"What...why?" The Latina moaned.

"Because, truth is, you can't handle your classes anymore, you're losing touch Lopez, now go on, get yourself to class and try, just try to keep your students away from me just for one god damn day".

...X...

It was Thursday and today was the arrival of the new teacher. If Santana were to be honest, she missed Brittany's presence in and around the classroom. Even though the blonde was really messing with her head and possibly her feelings, she just had to accept the fact that Brittany wasn't just a student to her, she was something more.

And this is what made the Latina struggle. How she wanted to be able to start talking to the blonde in a civilised way but all Brittany would do is just retaliate and get angry. She also had the little task of breaking it to Brittany's friends and classmates about her suspension.

Brittany still had not kept contact with anybody; it was nearly a week since anyone had heard from her. Once her friends found out about her predicament, the calls and texts became constant but still she wouldn't reply to anyone.

"Good morning Lopez...oh and just so you know, Brittany will be back next Monday, I'm letting her come back since that mother of hers won't get off my case". Sue spoke as she walked pass Santana in the hallways.

The brunette stood there unable to hide the joy behind her face that Brittany would be coming back so soon, she was just about managing to hack one week, she didn't think she could handle the second. But thankfully, Sue did have a heart after all.

When she approached her classroom, she was faced by a woman who must've been roughly about 5'2, she had black hair which was tied up into a ponytail and her body was that of a tiny frame, like seriously there were no boobs at all.

"Hi I'm Fiona Wood, pleasure to meet you". The woman stuck out her hand.

"Santana Lopez, you'll be assisting me for the next few months".

"Great, so when do the students start coming in?" Miss Wood said looking eagerly around the classroom.

"They don't get in till 9am". Santana spoke back in a nice way but she didn't half have the urge to stuff this woman inside a garbage bin. She was going to get in the way of everything now.

"Okay...would you like me to do anything, hand stuff out?"

"Nope Fiona, I'll manage". Miss Lopez replied, flashing back a forced smile.

The rest of the day and pretty much the whole of Friday were ones to forget for Santana. Quinn and Rachel wouldn't get off her back, blaming her for Brittany's suspension. Her new assistant Fiona was a pain in the fucking neck, asking questions like every second. How Sue ever gave her the job, she will never know. Oh and what's worse, Santana could've sworn that Miss Wood flirted with her at times, it seriously was revolting.

...X...

Santana was sat in her kitchen when Finn entered ushering a good morning to his room-mate before settling down on to the table to start on his breakfast.

"How are things at college?" He asked taking a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth.

"Where do I start...The Latina breathed, "Sue, Fiona (my new assistant by the way) Quinn, Rachel... they really know how to piss me off... seriously I just want to cut them...well, maybe not the latter two."

Finn the goofball starts laughing upon hearing this, "Santana, you know I love you right...and you know that we tell each other everything right..."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Yes, now listen... what was her name, right that's it, so this Brittany who has been pestering you since day one and openly said she doesn't like you and yet not once have you ever mentioned to me about how much she pisses you off..."

"Okay, so what's your point?" Santana shook her head not quite knowing what the fuck Finn was going on about.

"My point is Santana is that you say these people are pissing you off, then there's Brittany who has done considerably worse to you...and you're yet to say a bad word against her".

Now finally knowing what her dopey friend meant, "That's because...it's because I can't" She finally conceded.

"Why though, I mean you can say shit about anyone without a second's hesitation to me, but Brittany?"

"Finn...I don't even understand it myself right now, I can't, no wait I just don't have the answers you're looking for right now". And with that, she left the table; she just wanted a day where her thoughts would not be haunting her for once. Shopping it was then.

...X...

Quinn stood anxiously outside Rachel's house. When the brunette motioned for the blonde to walk in, they both took out their phones excitedly, saying in unison,

"Britt finally texted" Both girls held back their laughter as they could feel pride and joy that their friend had finally made contact. The truth was that Brittany had indeed wanted some time alone. Her phone hadn't been taken away from her mum; she just didn't want to speak to anyone. Well at least they knew she was okay now.

"So...what do you have planned?" Quinn spoke first as she sat on the living room couch.

"I don't know, how about you tell me what you normally do on a Saturday".

"Erm, watch a movie, eat some ice cream, you know" Quinn responded with a touch of shyness.

"Well then that's exactly what we'll do, come on I have just the perfect movie and the most delicious flavours of ice cream waiting for us".

As the girls went upstairs into Rachel's room, Quinn was actually surprised as to how messy her friend really was. The duvets were undone; there were tons of lesbian porn magazines in and around her bed, not to mention the shoes, clothes that were scattered everywhere.

"I'm s-sorry, it's not usually like this" Rachel spoke quickly, trying to hide all the shame from her room.

"Yeah sure Rach...so what we watching?" Quinn brushed off the brunette's comment, jumped onto the bad, making herself comfy.

"Oh...you'll love it... Rachel began, walking around her bed to get to her selection of movies that were displayed on a DVD rack, "A little birdie told me what you liked so I when out and got it first thing ".

"Oh my god, it's not..."

"Yes it's Armageddon". Rachel squealed to which Quinn could only squeal even louder.

As they sat watching the movie, scoffing down on their ice cream, both friends started singing together as an all time classical song came on to the screen.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_Cause even when I dream of you  
>the sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>and I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

They finished in fine rhythm, daring to catch a breath when they realized they had physically tired themselves out from the powerful chorus of that very song.

"Wooh, now this is why you used to do the ballads in class, my voice isn't good enough for a song like that". Quinn admitted, the tiniest little blush appearing on her flawless skin.

Rachel, who was sat right beside Quinn on the bed, turned her head sideways, "I love your voice...she started ever so seductively, "I could listen to it every second of every minute of every hour..."

They stared deep into one another's gaze, blinking rapidly, desperate for each other to make the first move. When neither would, they sat there, continuing to stare back at the power load of feelings both girls were showing right now. One of them just needed to move forward and have that KISS!

...X...

Brittany who was now relieved from her suspension, made her way to college when she clumsily bumped herself onto a lamppost.

"Fuck that hurt...OW, fuck". She placed her hand her nose when she could feel the blood coming out.

Lucy spotted her girl from the corner and immediately went to her aid. "Damn, let's get you to the nurse".

When they reached the nurse's room, she quickly assured Brittany that her nose wasn't broken, removing the fresh blood with a wet tissue. After finishing up, she placed two stitches over the blonde's nose and with the help of Lucy, gently escorted her out of the room.

As they walked down the hallways, Brittany heard two vibrations coming from her phone. A text from Quinn. A text from Rachel. _Oh god, they so got it on when watching Armageddon, which I totally recommended to Rachel, _Brittany silently thought giggling a little. She really did love both these girls so much. And surprise surprise, when she opened up both texts, they had said the same thing, only difference being is that they were both using each other's name in the texts.

_Quinn_ kissed me.

_Rachel_ kissed me.

Lucy ever so sweetly helped Brittany to get to Miss Lopez's English class and even offered to move her desk next to the blonde's so she could look after her.

"Brittany...what the...who done this, we must call the police immediately". Rachel cried out when she saw the lump and stitches over the nose.

Mercedes, Tina and Quinn went straight to the blonde, putting their arms around her asking if everything was okay.

"I'm sorry, please say that again". Mercedes requested.

"Britt...you didn't really, did you?" Tina scrunched her eyebrows in massive confusion.

"I...bumped...into...a...lamppost"

Trying their hardest to hold back the laughter, the four girls soon couldn't hold it in any longer. The laughs were loud and in fits. Brittany wanted to smack every single one of them.

"Baby we are so sorry, but that is legendary". Rachel put her arms around Brittany's neck, to assure her that they were just messing.

"Does it hurt?" Quinn asked in a serious tone.

"A little, but I owe Lucy a massive thank you she helped me out". Brittany pulled her hands out, motioning for the girl to come closer.

Brittany thanked her with a hug and kiss and the others all thanked Lucy as well for taking care of their friend.

Miss Lopez finally made an entrance in to the classroom, when she was met by Brittany and Lucy still kissing._ Oh you really are teasing me god_ Santana hurtfully thought, watching the two blondes as they deepened their kiss a little. Following behind Santana, was of course Miss Wood.

She was like a dirty piece of plaque stuck on someone's teeth. She would just refuse to go anywhere that Santana wasn't. She was supposed to be an assistant, not a fucking obsessed freak.

This wasn't what Miss Lopez wanted; damn she was looking forward to today. She was hoping to talk to Brittany and get the both to finally speak to each other without the need for an insult, swear word, etc. All she wanted was one civilised conversation. Yet this was now impossible all because of Lucy and Miss Wood.

Brittany let go of Lucy as soon as she saw Miss Lopez. She remembers the last encounter the pair had. It was in the bathroom and seriously, they were about to kiss but for the bad timing of one Sue Sylvester.

It was then that Brittany's eyes came to some realization. She could see a petite woman following her teacher and she had never seen her before. And then something struck a nerve. This woman who was following Santana, had laid her grubby little hand on top of the brunette's arms, and she left it lingering there for a good few seconds.

And if Santana was feeling jealous just a few moments ago, well now the roles were reversed as Brittany could now feel it too.

**A/N- This is a MINI cliff-hanger in the sense that I will not be starting my next chapter up from a DIFFERENT DAY. It will be continued on from this chapter and from the lesson that they are sitting in now! Jealous Britt and San? I LOVE IT! What about Faberry? Oh and Fiona Wood, could someone kill her for me now? LOL, anyways you guys know the drill... REVIEW LIKE MAD, and I will get the next chapter up tomorrow, just like I always promise. Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Okay so once again, appreciating the reviews! Time for me to really start developing on some Brittana, so in this chapter, you will see breakdowns of different Brittana scenes from different days. Xx**

**Chapter 7**

Miss Wood's hand still lingered over Santana's arm. Closing her eyes as hard as she could, Brittany tried but she just couldn't. Miss Lopez was stuck into her thoughts; she was the sole reason why the blonde refused to keep in touch with any of her friends for over a week. Because Brittany was scared...two weeks ago, she was fine and hooking up with Lucy...Technically they still were. And things just seemed to go with the flow.

But now, now she was getting suspended. Now she was filling up her mind with images of her teacher. Now, now she thought, _I was jealous of whoever came close to Miss Lopez._

Miss Lopez removed Fiona's hand from her arm, deciding it was too close for comfort. As Santana wrote things on the board, her assistant handed out some task sheets to the students. As the petite woman walked past Brittany's desk, the blonde stuck out a leg causing the assistant to tumble and go crashing to the floor.

"Ouch". Giggles were echoed across the classroom.

"Miss Wood, are you okay?" Santana came to the aid of her fellow colleague.

"Y-yes" was all she could mumble feeling visibly embarrassed after tripping over like that.

"How did it happen?" Miss Lopez queried.

"She tripped over Miss...Duh!" Quinn pointed out from her desk.

Miss Lopez turned to face Quinn, "Keep your comments to yourself please... "Fiona, how did you tumble so far onto the ground if you just tripped?"

Miss Wood's glanced at Brittany and her trailing leg, Santana soon followed the line of eye sight, yep who else would it be, but Brittany.

"Here, get up, it's just a little cut, you'll be fine" Santana teased, helping the teacher to sit down on one of the chairs.

The lesson had 45 minutes to go and Santana ordered for the remainder of the lesson to be worked under silence. For once, her students obliged.

"Hey Fiona, you can head off home, you could do with the rest".

"Thanks Miss, see you tomorrow".

Brittany was walking out with Lucy when she heard a voice calling her back. "Brittany, here, now".

Preparing herself to give the blonde a right old scolding, she no sooner turned that angry stance into one of care, genuine care when she stared at the feature above Brittany's lips.

"You're nose...what happened?"

"Lamppost".

"Oh... right then" The Brunette tried her best to not laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes". Arms crossed defensively from the blonde.

Don't you just hate one word answers. _Speak properly,_ Santana thought.

"And you're mum with the whole suspension thing?"

"Fine". Again not moving from her arms crossed stance.

Scratching her head a little, muscles tensing up a little, Santana hated when people acted like this. So she went back to what she originally called Brittany over for.

"Why did you trip over Miss Wood?"

"No I never...Brittany nervously began, "she fell over my bag".

"Your bag...doesn't that stay _behind_ your chair and not on the side of it?"

"I don't know then, maybe Rachel or Quinn's...all I know is that I'm innocent okay".

"It's not good to lie you know". Santana stated with a touch of bitterness.

"Nor is taking advantage of someone...or in your case, manipulate".

And there it went. Santana's hopes fading out dramatically as any hint of a civil conversation just died because of that statement. Brittany really did need to learn on how to kerb that temper of hers. She sometimes spoke more than she could chew.

"Just go Brittany, I've had enough drama from you now, you can leave".

When the blonde walked out, she felt so guilty for the way she had spoken. She'd done it plenty times before, but this time it got to her, in the sense that maybe she should apologise. I mean it did seem as if though Santana wasn't playing naughty anymore. Maybe her addiction with the students was starting to finally go. And maybe she only had a pair of eyes for just that one special individual now.

...X...

Miss Wood failed to attend the next day. She claimed to Sue that she wasn't feeling too well. All she did was trip over, and now she had lost all feelings within her legs. Maybe someone should introduce her to Tina's new boyfriend Artie, who she dumped Mike for.

Santana was happy with this outcome though. Now she would be able to conduct the lesson the way she wanted too. Once again, just like yesterday, she was greeted with two familiar blonde girls locking lips with each other.

Seeing this image, Santana wanted to run into the storage room. No, no to have one of her students go down her. She wasn't interested in that shit anymore. But to hide away from Brittany and hope that by sitting in a cold room, she would be able to let the heat from her body disappear.

She announced a good morning to the class, and discussed today's topic on the blackboard.

**ROLE PLAY**

"Wait...what exactly are we role playing?" Mercedes asked her teacher.

"Each and every single one of you should know that answer, what exactly are we doing our assignments on?" She questioned, not just to Mercedes, but the whole class.

"Macbeth". Was said in unison.

"Exactly...so I'm going to be deciding which characters you play and then next week, you'll have to perform it in an assembly".

"In front of everyone...what, why? Isn't that stupid?"

"And why is that Quinn, it's just a bit of fun that we English teachers came up with..It doesn't affect your grade, nor will we be observing...and you never know, it might just help you with your final draft of the Macbeth assignments".

"So is everyone okay with that...good, I shall have a list of characters and who's going to be playing who by the end of this week, I'll have it up on the wall".

...X...

"Yes Brittany, what can I do for you?" The blonde approached the desk once everyone left.

"Sorry". She mumbled, eyes fixed onto the ground, not loud enough for Miss Lopez to hear.

"What...you're going to have to speak up".

"I said I'm sorry...for yesterday" Brittany looked up now, clutching hard on to her bag.

"Don't worry about it; I'm pretty used to your insults now". Santana snapped back, getting back to the work she started marking on her desk. It's funny how life works. The brunette was desperate just to have one moment, one where she and Brittany could have a proper conversation. And here was the situation presenting itself and Santana was neglecting it. Both girls were obviously intimidated by each other, afraid of what one felt, it was the only, simple logical reason.

_She won't even look up at me, this was pointless_. _I'm never apologising for anything again._ Brittany walked out the door and Santana immediately threw her pen to the desk, hands on her head as she could feel her inner thoughts fighting with her outer ones.

...X...

When Santana arrived to her class, she just wasn't in the mood for anything or anyone today,. The Latina failed to sleep all night, all she could see were the words (I'm Sorry) coming from Brittany's mouth and how she couldn't even acknowledge the apology properly.

And her mood did turn even sour. Miss Wood obviously managed to shake the pain away from her legs, as there she was organising things, already placing books onto the student's desk even though the lesson didn't get underway for another twenty minutes.

"Legs better?" Miss Lopez asked walking up to her desk.

"Yes, thank you, would you like anything, tea/coffee?"

Santana muttered a no thanks before she got up and stuck a red sheet of paper which had all her student's names and which character they would be playing.

When the uniformed girls all walked in, they hesitantly walked towards the red piece of paper, they really really weren't looking forward to this.

**The Three Witches: **_**Quinn, Tina, Mercedes**_

**Macbeth: **_**Rachel**_

**Lady Macbeth**_**: Brittany**_

**Banquo: **_**Lucy**_

**Fleance: **_**Mary**_

**Duncan, King of Scotland: **_**Jade**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

When the girls took to their seats, Rachel raised her hand. "Me and Macbeth...surely I could change that with someone".

"No.. Santana spoke, "Nobody will be changing anything, you will play the character that I assigned you too, it's just meant to be some fun".

"You must be kidding if you think I'm going to go upstage and prance around being Lady Macbeth". Brittany indicated with her feet up on the desk.

Miss Lopez sighed in defeat. Why did this class make life so difficult for her? "Please, just do this one thing, I will grade all your assignments with at least a C".

"Make it an A" One girl shouted back.

"No, I'll stick to B then, we all agreed?"

"Yes miss".

"And Brittany, you okay with this?"

"No...I said so didn't I?" "I am not going to do fuck all for this shit play".

Santana couldn't help but feel this was slightly her fault because of yesterday's events. Brittany was obviously furious that her attempt of an apology went down the bin and she was certainly not used to apologising so it took a lot of guts as well.

But she also couldn't understand why Brittany was reacting like this. Why did the blonde want her apology to be accepted anyway? Why was she acting weird ever since she came back from suspension? Why did it seem as if the blonde always locked her eyes to where ever Santana fixed hers?

"We'll talk about this after lesson is over".

For once, Brittany never walked up to the teacher's desk, which she normally did. She was sat on her desk still, elbow planted on the side, doodling on some scrap paper. Miss Lopez grabbed a chair from one of the desks, scooting it forward so she could be sat a few inches away from the blonde.

"Let me apologize today...I'm sorry"

Brittany never moved from her space, still scribbling ferociously on the blank paper.

"Brittany...Brittany...look at me, she said snatching the paper away so attention could only be on her, "I'm genuinely sorry for everything, for what I did to your friends, to Lucy, to everyone that I've hurt".

"But I'm extremely sorry for not appreciating the fact that you came to apologise to me, I was...well I don't know what I was".

She doesn't know why but there was something completely different about Brittany. She looked lost, almost dejected, like she was seeing life through a puppy dog's eyes. There were small tears forming and you could see her struggle internally. Santana edged closer and closer, taking a pale hand into hers.

"Hey, why are you crying, is everything okay?"

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes, shifting a little as she began speaking. "It's nothing...oh and I guess I'll play Lady Macbeth".

"Thank you Brittany, that's all I ask for" A small smile, just a tiny one appeared on both the girl's faces at exactly the same time, almost as if they were in sync.

Brittany took a deep breath, bowing her head little as she thought about what she wanted to do next. Then Santana who realized that she still had the blonde's hand in hers squeezed it a little before saying, "I get so nervous around you".

Brittany now moved her whole body sideways so she could be directly face to face with her teacher. "So do I..." was all she could respond as she edged dangerously closer to Santana's lips.

For a minute, this is what she wanted, what she was desperate for but then she had to for once think about the student. She spent the best part of a year, messing up students not giving a damn about what happened to them later. She didn't and couldn't do that to Brittany.

For once Santana would have to put her own needs away, because she was simply doing this for Brittany and for her sake. If they share even just that one kiss, it could open up so many disasters, for both of them.

This wasn't just any meaningless situation between a teacher and student here. There were potential feelings involved and most important of all, two hearts on the line. It wasn't worth Brittany risking her whole life for.

Their lips were half an inch away and when Brittany thought she was about to close the gap fully, Santana ducked. She jumped up from her seat, grabbed her bag, walking out at a frantic pace.

Brittany got up from her desk, half thinking if she should look for her but she thought better of it. The weekend was here now anyway, guess it was time to just forget about everything and do some serious therapy shopping with her mum.

...X...

"Mum you meant what you said to me last year didn't you?"

"Sweetie, I say a lot of things, you're going have to clarify for me"

"That...Brittany started crying, "You'll never judge me for the person I fall in love with".

Brittany's mum stopped walking and put her arms her daughter's neck, taking her in for a hug. "Yes, yes sweetheart, of course, all I know is that you're my rock, and I for one I'm never going to get in the way of your happiness...I accepted your path when you came out as a lesbian and I acknowledged that...if anything develops in your silly little teenage world, you come straight to me okay, cuz I do get worried".

"Thanks mum, you're the best, I love you...now come on, there's this 500 dollar shoes I've been meaning to buy..."

...X...

Today was the day students of different English classes were going to perform Macbeth. The audience wouldn't be big; it wasn't going to be in front of the whole college, just the English teachers, Miss Wood and the students.

Santana was sat in the staffroom as she discussed with her fellow colleagues about the costumes for the Macbeth play and whose class was going to be performing first.

She returned to her classroom and asked for her assistant to bring her a cup of coffee. It was 9am and time for her class to arrive. Santana knew that she was going to find it hard with Brittany especially after what occurred last week.

Miss Wood came back with a cup of coffee and was about to give it directly to Santana's hands when she accidently dropped the contents on her shirt.

Miss Lopez shouted, looking disgustedly at the stains on her white shirt. "What the hell, Fiona?"

"I am so sorry; here... let me clean it up"

"It was really hot and the mug just slipped". Fiona tried to explain further once she managed to locate the tissues from her bag.

Brittany was with Rachel and Quinn with Mercedes and Tina behind them as they talked about their roles in Macbeth between each other. When they entered the classroom, Quinn was the first to walk in and barfed a little bit when she saw what was happening.

"Oh...now that is just gross"

The girls all looked to where Quinn was staring and saw Fiona wiping something off of Santana's shirt. Brittany felt that tinge of jealousy again as Miss Wood's hands brushed against Santana's cleavage.

When both the teacher's could hear the commotion of the students walking into the classroom, Santana looked up and saw anger across Brittany's face. She immediately brushed Fiona's hands away from her shirt claiming, "Thanks, I can do the rest from here".

"Don't stop on our behalf". Brittany uttered once she sat on her desk.

"Yeah looks like we caught you at the wrong time". Rachel added as she raised her eyebrows questioningly at the teachers.

Surprisingly before Santana could speak, Miss Wood's got there first. "I dropped coffee on her; I was merely helping to clean up the mess I caused".

And that was that. No one had dared to mention anything else and as Santana got up to throw the used tissues in the bin, she could sense Brittany's anxiety as the blonde could only keep her eyes fixated on the teacher.

It was going to be a long day.

...X...

Miss Lopez's class and two other classes were sat in the main hall as they prepared for their performances. They had spent all morning during their English class in rehearsing for this play.

The first class up to go first were Miss Henderson's English class. The audience watched on as the students all acted out their roles. Santana who was sat with her group on one side of the hall took a sneak behind her shoulders to see that Brittany and Lucy weren't paying any attention to the stage.

They were sat kissing, giggling in between when Rachel and Quinn would tell them to stop and concentrate on what was in front of them. Santana could only let out a long sigh when both students refused to listen to her.

"Please show some respect to the other classes".

"Why though... Lucy answered, "We're only going to be doing the same thing that their doing now".

Santana could only look at Brittany, as if the blonde was doing this on purpose, because of what she saw between Fiona and herself this morning. The situation between the teacher and student was becoming more and more strained.

After Miss Henderson's class finished performing, it was now time for Mr Jones's class to get up on stage.

His class just like Miss Henderson's gave a fine performance of the play and were greeted by many cheers and applause.

Now it was time for the last group and for Miss Lopez's class. The students left the hall, to go and get changed into their costumes.

Santana waited, sitting in the hall, congratulating Miss Henderson and Mr Jones's class on their performance of Macbeth.

When the students walked back into the hall, all dressed up and changed into their costumes, it was then that Santana mentally decided that she had made the right decision in making Brittany Lady Macbeth. Even with her nose all bruised up; she looked so elegant and even beautiful with her hair down.

As each scene went by, Miss Lopez could only feel pride as to the way her students put in 100% into their performances. She knew majority didn't want to take any part in this but they made each scene look real with their amazing portrayal of each character.

Once her class finished up the final act, they arguably had the loudest cheers and applause of the afternoon.

...X...

Brittany was the last to enter the changing rooms when everyone else was already out of their costumes.

"Where were you Brittany, we've been waiting" Quinn asked as she re-applied her lip gloss.

"Nurse...my nose was bleeding a little".

"Oh come on guys, it's not funny anymore, stop it". Brittany continued speaking when her friends started laughing.

"If you were in our shoes Britt, you'd be saying something different". Rachel expressed.

"Anyways, we best go, it's getting late, we'll see you tomorrow babe". Tina spoke as she and Mercedes left the room.

"Yeah hold up, we best leave as well, sorry Britt" Quinn added as she whispered to the other blonde's ear something about her and Rachel 'helping' each other with their homework.

When all four girls left, Lucy offered to stay, asking if Brittany wanted to come over to her house later on. Before any answer could be given, Miss Lopez walked in.

"Oh...hey girls, I didn't think anyone would be in here". She lied, knowing full well, that Brittany only came in five minutes ago.

"Maybe another time Lucy, I'll catch you tomorrow". She leant in to kiss her and as Lucy slowly started to leave the room, she couldn't help but feel paranoid in leaving Brittany alone with Miss Lopez.

Brittany was about to take her dress off when she pointed out, "Well could you like either get out or turn around?"

"What...oh right". Santana replied when she realized Brittany still had her costume on. She was half tempted to sneak a peek at the blonde but knew that would be crossing the limits. When she used to take her students into the storage room, she never once told them to take their clothes off. She did have some respect after all.

Brittany finished putting her uniform back on and indicated that her teacher was safe to turn now. Santana did just that and half smiled at the blonde.

"Where's your little plaything?" Brittany asked as she tied her hair up.

"What plaything, what are you talking about?" Miss Lopez exclaimed.

"Fiona or whatever you like to call her, she seemed pretty comfy touching you up this morning".

"Brittany, she spilled coffee on me, seriously I cannot believe you sometimes, what is your problem?" Santana retaliated and for some strange reason felt anger boiling within her.

"My problem...Brittany snapped back, "Is that you can fuck every other student in this college and when I try to make a move, you fucking hold back on me".

Santana walked closer, but then soon thought better of it. She rushed out of the room and stood outside, leaning against the wall as she tried her best to get thoughts of her kissing Brittany out of her head.

"Fuck, fuck". For once Santana couldn't keep it in, mentally scolding herself for feeling like this.

Brittany stared hard into the mirror, closing her eyes for a few seconds as she battled with her conscience. She was so into her own little world that she didn't even hear the door of the changing room being opened again.

When she opens her eyes again, she is met by the presence of her teacher, who she sees from the reflection of the mirror.

Brittany turns around slowly as her heart starts pounding a little too loud for her liking. She finds it extremely hard to breathe as her mouth starts to dry up and her head starts spinning.

The blonde moves ever so slowly towards her teacher and raises her hand so she could grasp the brunette's face. But before Brittany could touch her, Santana is quick to catch her hand into hers startling the blonde a little.

When she looks into Santana's eyes once again, her expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment Brittany thinks that she is angry but before she could ponder it further, her teacher yanks her forward and covers her mouth with a hungry kiss.

Brittany responds immediately, surprising herself as to just how good this moment felt right about now. Santana's mouth was warm, the caress of her lips softer than she could have imagined. She tasted tentatively with her tongue and the blonde opened her mouth with a low moan.

Santana closed her eyes harder when she heard that moan. For a second, it felt like someone had lit fireworks in her stomach. When Brittany dared to slide her hand under the shirt of her teacher's, the brunette stopped the kiss the second she felt contact on her body.

"No, don't... Brittany didn't say anything back as she didn't want to seem to disappointed or come across eager... "If we're going to do this, I want it to be proper, come on... Santana whispers out the last part quietly, "Let's go back to my place".

**A/N- Oh my god, 4000 words. Fuck lol! Oh and next chapter has sex/smut in it! So if you want that, then review init! What you waiting for? Lol. So what did you guys make of this? Feedback would be nice! :) X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Loved all the feedback...So as usual, here's a quick update! X**

**Chapter 8**

Santana found herself hurriedly rushing Brittany back to her apartment. She knew Finn always came home after midnight so she didn't have to worry about her roommate being there.

Brittany pinned her teacher against the wall the second they entered the apartment. Both girls breathed heavily on each other and the blonde finally gave in, lunging in for another hungry kiss.

Brittany broke the kiss after a few seconds and grinned as she met Santana's gaze. "I want to…" The blonde let her sentence trail off. Instead of telling Santana what she wanted, she decided to show her. In one fluid movement she dropped down to her knees, until she was only inches from that arousing female flesh.

As she frantically tried to discard the underwear, Brittany could feel nerves getting the better of her. "I've never done this before…But I want to" She wanted to do this so much. To touch and taste, to caress and pleasure and learn about the way Santana's body would react to her.

Santana felt every last part of her tingle as she softly whispered, "I'm all yours, just be gentle".

Upon hearing this, Brittany reached out and ran one finger over Santana's vagina; base to tip. Her skin felt hot, and the twin sensations of softness and hardness nearly overwhelmed the blonde. She didn't think she'd touched Santana beyond a delicate caress, but her clit seemed to bounce in response to it. The sound of her teacher inhaling through her teeth told Brittany that small touch had pleasured the brunette.

The blonde glanced up at Santana and received a devious smile in return. "Well what you waiting for then, stick your tongue in". Leaning forward, Brittany inhaled deeply, drawing the Latina's scent into her. Bracing herself on her hands and knees, she leaned in until she could nuzzle Santana's already wet vagina, blowing lightly to ease the fuzzy feeling that was already visible on her clit.

"Jesus." Santana's one word came out on a strangled sigh. "Stop torturing me and just fuck me hard". The blonde could only muster a little giggle before she went on to say, "Mmmm, let's see if I can." She pushed her head right in-between Santana's thighs and finally, was now starting to lick that pussy hard, biting and sucking every few seconds.

"Oh god..." Santana wailed out as her fingers combed through the blonde's hair, cupping her head. Brittany felt the tremble coming from her teacher; she loved how her actions were the cause of Santana's low moans and groans.

Deciding that having her pussy eaten out whilst being pinned against the wall was just too much to take; Santana abruptly pushed Brittany away from her body parts and took the blonde into the rather comfortable position of her bed. Santana gave her a gentle shove; a tiny moan was let out as Brittany sprawled onto her back.

Santana was now removing her shirt and bra. Standing completely naked, she placed herself on top of Brittany, stroking a hand down the left side of her body, tweaking her nipples and caressing her belly ever so softly. The brunette then stopped short when she found herself kissing below Brittany's bellybutton.

At this point, she felt a little stuck. She never had oral sex with any of her students. It was _always_ the other way round. But just the idea of entering Brittany's vagina had her shivering inside. When the blonde could sense the hesitation, she leaned over and cupped her face. She started kissing her, her lips firm and hungry on hers. Santana's mouth opened wide, and her tongue delved deeply into Brittany's, which could only excite the Latina more. Soft and sensuous, nearly reverent, Brittany's lips savoured her, wooing her senses completely.

Santana reacted by becoming more forceful, maybe a little greedier, tongue penetrating her mouth in a rhythm that made her hips twitch. Everything inside her came alive with the touches of this amazing blonde. Brittany cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples, pulling gently, then kneading and petting until Santana whimpered and writhed.

Starting to feel more and more hungrier for Brittany, she teased and peppered kisses all over the blonde's stomach; which felt like it was filled with butterflies and electric sparklers. Upon reaching her legs and up her thighs, Santana let those seducing fingers of hers travel until finally finally, they stroked and teased Brittany's slit.

"Oh, oh yes, right fucking there". Dreaming of this moment, Santana let her tongue go into a world its own as all she wanted was to arouse and excite the blonde. Never had either women experienced anything satisfying or as exciting as this.

Unable to resist, Brittany's hips chased those teasing touches. Desperate for more and more, she could feel the orgasm that was threatening to build inside of her just bursting out to cum. Santana who was continuously brushing over her pussy and teasing her clit, caused Brittany to moan in pure bliss when the blonde could feel fingers probing gently at the opening to her vagina.

"You are so hot". Brittany's words brushed the underside of Santana's breast. The brunette continued to pet and tease her pussy, and the blonde could swear she felt her labia swell and moisture gather to coat her passage in preparation for what was to come. Then Santana removed her fingers and before Brittany could complain, she gave her slit and her clit a long, luscious lick; finally feeling a warm and throbbing sensation in between her legs.

"That was one hot orgasm". Santana acknowledged this piece of information and after clearing up the remains of Brittany's mess, she went back up to the blonde's belly, leaving a trail of kisses down her rib cage. "You are still so wet". Santana teased as she made her way on top of Brittany's shoulders, now attacking the blonde's neck, with succulent and hard kisses.

"Ahhhh...you...drive...me...so...wild". Brittany just about managed to gasp out. As the evening went on, both girls continued with their love making, helping each other to multiple orgasms. They soon drifted off to sleep, arms and bodies intertwined together and finally after weeks and months of secretly pining for each other, they had let their feelings become clear, even if it meant facing up to the consequences later on.

...X...

Sometime after midnight Brittany wakes up, quickly throwing her clothes back on, realizing that she should have been home ages ago. She takes a quick look at her phone to see 45 missed calls, all from her mum. Worried about what her mum's reaction would be, she leaves the bedroom to make a quick dash home. She doesn't even bother to inform Santana that she's leaving; right now there were more important things to worry about.

When Brittany was about to open the door to the apartment, she hears a deep voice coming from the kitchen.

"Who's there...and don't try to be brave, I have a gun on me".

The blonde automatically let go of the door handle, fearing for her life. The man moved closer towards her and because the lights were out, she couldn't quite see what he looked like.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"B-Brittany" was all that she could stammer out.

Upon hearing this information, the man now realizes that this wasn't just some random person breaking into their house. "Ohh...Brittany aren't you a student of Miss Lopez's?"

"Yes that's right". Brittany replied now feeling just a little bit better.

The man went to switch on the lights and finally introduced himself to the girl. "Hi, I'm Finn...roommate of Santana's".

Brittany was reluctant at first to offer the handshake back, but did so anyway. "I'm Brittany...student of Miss Lopez's".

Finn starts laughing, "Yeah kind of figured that bit out already".

The blonde felt incredibly nervous around Finn. She was in her uniform still and after just having awesome sex with her teacher, her hair wasn't exactly in the best of state. "So...so do you really have a gun?"

Finn in his usual goofy expression said, "Oh no way...I didn't know who you were, don't worry, I wouldn't hurt a fly". He finishes with his arms raised a little.

"Okay thanks, erm okay I should go, bye" Brittany states all too quick but Finn manages to stop her before she could leave.

"I could drop you home...if you want, don't think a young girl walking at this time of night is safe".

Brittany hesitates for a second but then gratefully accepts the offer. "Thank you, I'd like that".

...X...

The drive home was awkward to say the least. Brittany's house was at least a good 25 minutes away from Santana's. The silence that filled the car was all too much for Finn so he finally broke the silence.

"So...you must be special".

"What do you mean?" Brittany replied, confused with the man sitting next to her.

"Well, Santana brought you to her house Brittany...she never does that" Finn answers back, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"That's nice of her". Brittany sarcastically said she really wasn't in the mood to be questioned by some strange man about her life and right now, she just needed to go home.

"You know if I didn't know didn't know any better, I'd say she was falling in..."

Brittany forcefully interrupts not allowing Finn to express his opinions. "Look Mr, you don't know anything about us...so just take me home".

"Wow, feisty..." Finn argued back and soon enough, he was approaching Brittany's house. Thank god for that.

...X...

The second Brittany enters the house; she hears the screaming words coming out from her mother. "Brittany Susan Pierce, where have you been all night?"

"Mum...I"

Her mother continued with the verbal attack. "I called you 45 times".

"Mum..."

"Do you know how worried I was?" "Why did I give you a phone if you won't even bother to use it?" "Well don't just stand there, say something".

"I'm sorry...I fell asleep at Lucy's house, honestly, I did lose track of time" Brittany explained, hoping that her mum would not interrogate her any further.

"I'm going to let you off just this once, but Brittany if it happens again, you'll be in a lot of trouble, understood?"

"Yes mum" Brittany mumbles and makes her way up the staircase. When she changes out of her uniform and jumps on to the bed, she can't help but let all the amazing images of herself and Santana having sex flow through her mind. It really was hot, she had witnessed her teacher in a way nobody probably ever had. But just one thing kept ruining her thoughts... Was that stupid crazy man Finn implying something about falling in love?

...X...

Rachel and Quinn walked to college together the next morning; the previous night they shared was definitely one to remember. It had gone from helping each other with homework, to helping each other to undress and have the most awesome sex. No wonder why they were so giddy this morning.

"Soo...when should we tell Brittany about us?" Rachel asks laying a quick kiss to Quinn's knuckles.

The blonde blushes at the touch, quickly checking her surroundings to see if anyone saw. "Well technically, we aren't together yet... I mean you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend yet". Quinn teased, shooting a wink at the same time.

"Oh really...Rachel pointed out "And why do I have to be the one that asks, last time I checked, you were the one who was screaming out _my_ name"

Quinn without a second's thought, puts her hand on top of Rachel's mouth. "Ssssh, you seriously do have to keep that mouth of yours zipped"

"Oh and if you want me to be your girlfriend, you're going to have to do a little bit more then make me shout out your name" The blonde concludes, running towards the gates of the college and laughing. Rachel continues to just stand there, blushing as she sends out a text to Brittany. She was the expert on all this relationships business, maybe she could find a way of making her two best friends official.

...X...

Santana finally manages to get herself up and one quick glance at her alarm clock and she's rushing out her bedroom.

"FINN...its 8.30, why did you let me sleep in?"

The goofy man was sat in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. "Sorry Santana, I thought you already left for work".

"Grr...I am so going to be late now, thanks a lot Finn, thanks a lot"

"Wait hold on, aren't you going to ask me about Brittany?"

Santana was half a second away from slamming the door before she heard what Finn had actually said. She turns back around, walking towards the kitchen area. "How did you know she was...?"

Finn stopped her short, "Oh, I caught her leaving last night round about half 12, so I offered to drop her home".

"You did?" Santana exclaimed, shocked that all this happened whilst she was too busy sleeping. "Is she okay, I mean, you didn't scare her or anything cuz I swear to god Finn..."

"Jeeze San, calm it alright...I didn't say anything to her, you should at least thank me for taking care of her".

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right, thanks Finn, I'll see you later yeah, I'm late for work".

"No worries Santana...have _fun_ at work". Finn mischievously answers back, emphasizing the word fun, to which the brunette could only shout back a 'fuck you'.

...X...

Miss Woods found herself taking charge of Santana's English class. Sue told her that Miss Lopez was going to be an hour late into class so she had to take over.

The idea of teaching the class all by herself scared the petite woman. She knew how college students were; all they wanted to do was mess about. Or in Brittany's world, send her tumbling to the floor.

Thankfully, she managed to conduct the lesson without any glitches, Brittany even offered a smile every once in a while. Soon the one hour was up and Santana was walking through the door of her classroom.

"Hi Miss Lopez, is everything okay?" Fiona asked when Santana approached her desk.

"Yes Fiona, I just had a late night...and thanks for covering".

"Not a problem...would you like a coffee?" Santana thought to say no for a second, she didn't want her clothes to be filled with stains again.

"Yes, coffee would be great, but try to be more careful this time". Fiona acknowledges this and walks out the classroom.

Santana finally picks her head up to see that all her students were doing their own little thing. She first notices Lucy on her IPod...Tina reading a book...Mercedes looking out the window glancing to where the boy's college was...Quinn and Rachel whispering to each other and then her gaze falled to where Brittany was sitting. The blonde wasn't doing anything at all. Instead she had her line of sight firmly on Santana, not once daring to break the eye contact.

Even without saying a word, both could tell just how much they wanted each other right now at this very moment. The tension even just by staring at each other was enough to make a burning sensation grow in Santana's stomach.

Brittany could sense her teacher was starting to break because of the incredible eye sex they were having. So before popping her head back down to work, she plasters a seductive smile across her face, mouthing the words, "that dress looks sexy on you" whilst gesturing with a thumbs up.

Santana was feeling all kinds of satisfaction right now. To get that kind of recognition from anybody else would have meant nothing to the brunette. But to see Brittany eyeing her the way she did, and for the blonde to say she looked sexy, well if she wasn't feeling happy after last night, then she was definitely feeling a sense of pride this morning.

...X...

After Miss Lopez's class finished, the students went off to their next lesson. Brittany was sat next to Lucy in Mr Schuester's music class and the other blonde could sense that Brittany wasn't her normal self.

"Brittany, you okay...I mean, you refused to come over mine yesterday, did I do something?"

Brittany sighs, pushing herself back on to the chair. "I've just got a lot of things on my mind...don't worry about it".

"Well come over to mine tonight..." Lucy throws her arms around Brittany which made the girl tense a little, "Maybe I could find a way of realising all the stress".

"Maybe not..." And with that, Brittany goes back to paying attention to the teacher leaving a very puzzled Lucy with her actions.

At the cafeteria, Brittany for once decides to sit with her friends. Normally she and Lucy were sat doing their own little thing on one of the tables.

"Hey Britt...me, Tina and Mercedes were just leaving actually, but Rachel' staying" Quinn states as the girls leave the table.

"Right, you and Quinn, what's going on?" Brittany asks, taking a bite of her lunch.

"So you have been getting my texts, here's me thinking that you don't care".

The blonde giggles, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Don't be stupid, course I care, it doesn't help when I have both you and Quinn asking for relationship advice".

Rachel nearly chokes on her drink, "Wait what, she's been texting you as well?"

"Yep...how you kissed her, how you had sex last night, how she screamed your name...which by the way is totally cool...and how you she wants to be your girlfriend blah blah blah"

"Wait what was that, she wants to be my girlfriend... really?" Rachel grinned, the thought doing all kinds of crazy things to her heart.

"Yeah, you say it like you're not too sure Rach".

"Oh no trust me Britt, I want us more than anything to be together, but this morning, she said something about me having to do more for us to be official".

Brittany starts shaking her head mischievously in hearing this information. "Oh so is that why you texted me...well if Quinn's playing hard to get, then we'll just have to show her what she's missing out on, won't we Rach?"

Rachel nods her head in approval and after finishing off their lunches, the two girls walk off to attend their next lesson.

...X...

"Right girls, the principal introduced me to a new student at lunch, her name's Beverly and I'd appreciate it if you could all help her to feel welcomed at this college". Miss Lopez announced first thing during her math's class.

"When is she starting?" One of the students asked.

"Tomorrow, so please do help her to get to classes and show her where everything is"

After the lesson finished, Santana glanced towards Brittany, motioning for the blonde to not leave. The blonde acknowledged this and strayed behind, waiting for her friends and all other students to leave the room. Once they had done so, she jumped towards the door, locking it and happily skipped towards Santana.

Santana sat up from her desk, darting forwards to Brittany and encircling her arms around the blonde's neck. "Brittany, seriously, you have got to stop staring at me like that during classes".

"Like what". The blond taunted, lowering one of her hands to massage the back of Santana's.

"Like the way you're staring at me now...how can I concentrate with you trying to undress me with your eyes".

"Miss...Just shut up and kiss me". Santana giggled before launching a full attack on Brittany's lips. The blonde opened her mouth a little, so she could allow their tongues to connect.

"Mmmm...You taste so good". Santana moaned, letting one of her hands to trail on Brittany's thigh. Halfway through their kiss, Santana stopped to ask, "Did my roommate say anything to you last night?"

Brittany ignored the question and placed her lips onto the crook of Santana's neck. "Brittany, put your hormones aside for one second and answer my question". The brunette joked teasingly.

"No he never...can we get back to what we were doing now?" Santana laughed at the eagerness of her student, and was now moving her lips towards the blonde's neck, using the length of her tongue to slither all around. She sucked hard every few seconds just to hear the sexy moans departing from Brittany's mouth.

"Yes, right there, don't stop". Brittany managed to let out, as she let her hand roam around the area in between Santana's thighs. The blonde then reversed the roles as she slightly shoved her teacher onto one of the chairs and sat on top of her.

"The things you do to me" Santana quavered as she felt Brittany grinding their hips together. The blonde clasped their hands looking deep into her teacher eyes.

"Not nearly as the things you do to me..." And Brittany once again, pressed her lips to Santana's, letting all her emotions do the talking.

**A/N- So what did you guys think? By the way, I'm not even a writer, nor do I write out my chapters on paper. I just go straight onto the laptop and type whatever my mind can think of... So I'm sorry if certain parts doesn't live up to your expectations. Like the sex/smut scenes lol...Or if the grammar isn't perfect. I'm not even a Faberry shipper, but I enjoy writing about them haha! Oh and yes, I still have a few chapters to go with this, so be sure to see more of Sue Sylvester, more Faberry, Brittany's mum being a bitch (OMG lol) more Finn...oh and a bit of Beverly as well(the new student) :D**

**Anyways HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND I'LL PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON...like real soon! ;) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I am a woman of my words, so here is your quick update...DAMN I'm losing out on sleep lol! X**

**Chapter 9**

When Santana entered her classroom, the first thing she could fix her gaze on was the chair that encountered her and Brittany's making out. Before placing her bag on the desk, she let a little smile crawl up on her features. She couldn't explain what it was that Brittany made her feel, but she wanted more. If Santana was honest, it wasn't just sex with the blonde; something about Brittany that did all sorts of fuzzy things to the brunette's heart.

As the students started entering the classroom, Miss Lopez straight away noticed Brittany. The blonde in return shot her teacher a quick wink and approached the desk. When no one was looking she whispered, "how about we go to your place today?"

Santana stared at Brittany for a few seconds. Not because she was unsure of what to answer, but because the blonde looked absolutely beautiful with her hair down and if Santana never noticed it before, then she did now. Brittany had the most gorgeous eyes. They had a certain alluring and sensual sparkle to them, with a little touch of mischief.

The Latina managed to maintain her stance, not wanting to get caught off-guard by the beauty that was in front of her. "Can't get enough of me?" The teacher teased her student.

Brittany couldn't help but blush but soon regained her confidence and declared, "More like you can't get enough of me..." Both women stood there, before a tiny commotion interrupted their encounter.

"Damn, this place is full of snobs".

Miss Lopez turned her head towards the girl. "Morning Beverly, glad that you decided to join us, is everything okay?"

Brittany went to take her seat on the desk and for some odd reason; she could see herself not liking this fellow student already. She was about average height but really really chubby and she also had a certain bitch presence about her.

"Nah not really, some bitch kept giving me the eyes so I slammed her against one of the lockers...she should know better than to mess with someone twice her size"

Santana tried to digest this information. The last thing she needed was another troublemaker in the class. Although she had to admit that Brittany wasn't really giving her a hard time anymore...more like sexy times and lots of it.

Quickly snapping herself out of them thoughts she simply stated, "Listen Beverly, the principal won't tolerate bullying so please try to stay away from the other students"

"Right whatever, so where I'm I sitting?" The new student replied.

"Oh wait, I'll take this seat her actually, move it goldilocks". Beverly stood there, waiting for Brittany to get off her desk. The blonde took a second to glance at Miss Lopez before answering,

"Listen tubby, you've been here for what, a minute and your barking orders at me, seriously, I wouldn't do that if I was you".

"Or what...I'd break your skinny little ass within a matter of seconds". Beverly threatened back, moving closer to Brittany.

The blonde got up from her seat, reacting angrily by pushing the new girl away from her. "Don't you dare speak to me like that"

Just when Beverly took a step closer to say something back, Miss Lopez jumps in the middle, stopping the two girls from letting things get any uglier.

"Okay, enough, Beverly you can take a seat at the back...Brittany why don't you just sit back down on your desk?"

The two girls do what Miss Lopez asks them of and finally the brunette is able to get the lesson underway.

...X...

"Brittany, could you stay behind, we need to talk". Miss Lopez announced once the lesson had been conducted.

The blonde happily made her forward to Santana, assuming that they were about to pick up from where they left things yesterday. But her teacher gestures with her hand to not come anymore further.

"I didn't like your attitude today, it stank" Brittany's smile soon turned into a big frown, not quite understanding what she had done wrong.

"But wait...she was the one who wanted my seat, so how exactly was I in the wrong?"

"I said for you all to make her feel welcomed, not to start calling her names or to push her".

Brittany crosses her arms in a defensive way, absolutely disgusted with the way Santana was speaking to her. "She...that overgrown bitch called me goldilocks, was I suppose to just sit there and take that?"

"No, maybe not but it still does not give you the right to do what you did Brittany".

Brittany lets out a sarcastic laugh, nodding her head in the process. "What's this really about Miss?"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well maybe you were conjuring up ideas of fucking Beverly in that storage room hence why you're taking all your anger out on me".

Santana inched herself closer to Brittany so she could clearly make her words be heard. "That is absolute bullshit...I haven't done anything with any of my students ever since..."

"Well go on then, speak" the blonde ranted back.

"Since that day I found you and your friends in the bathroom with the alcohol, do you remember that day Brittany?"

Santana was livid now. She couldn't understand why Brittany was reacting like this. Or why the blonde would even assume that she would think of something like that.

"Yeah well you must get kicks from your students going down on you, so there is obviously a part of you who wants to go back to that shit".

After feeling the sting of the blonde's words, Santana found her doing something terribly bad in the heat of the moment. She slaps Brittany.

Brittany clutches onto her face, blinking her eyes rapidly, unable to make sense of what had just occurred. When she sees's Santana moving towards her, she frantically steps backwards before stuttering out, "Screw you, I fucking hate you".

The blonde runs out the room, not letting the tears flow out as she runs down the hallway, making a beeline for the bathroom and entering the first available stall.

Santana silently sat on her desk, mentally scolding herself for what she had just done. The hurt she saw in Brittany's eyes, the ones that were full of such sparkle earlier on was all too much for the brunette to take and for the first time in ages, she cried.

...X...

Brittany woke up to the sound of her alarm and decided that she just wasn't in the mood for college today. Well to see Santana anyway. So before going down for breakfast, she sent out a text to Quinn and Rachel.

**I'm not feeling college today, let's just hang out! (Brittany)**

Brittany meets the lovebirds by Rachel's house and the brunette is quick to ask if everything was okay.

"Britt...what's up?"

The blonde just shrugs it off. "Nothing Rachel, I'm just not in the mood to go in today".

"Is it Lucy?" Quinn asks.

Brittany smiles a little, "Yeah...if only it was, then things wouldn't be this hard".

Not quite understanding what Brittany had meant by that, the girls just brush it off and Rachel asks, "So what's the plans?"

"To get drunk" Brittany simply stated which caused Quinn and Rachel to laugh. Since they were all under age to buy any sort of liquor, Quinn takes them to a shop that's owned by one of her ex boyfriends.

"So is he going to actually give it to us for free?" Rachel mentioned as they edged towards the shop.

"Yes...let's just say he owes me one or two favours" Quinn responded to the brunette's question.

When the three girls enter the shop, they are soon greeted by a young blonde man. "Quinn, fancy seeing you here"

"Nice to see you too" Quinn smiles as the man approached her for a hug.

"Oh hey guys, this is Sam, we used to be neighbours... Sam, meet my best friends Brittany and Rachel".

The three acknowledge each other's presence before Sam goes on to say, "So what can I do for you girls?"

Rachel glances back and forth at Quinn and Sam. Something about the blonde man and the way he kept eyeing her that made Rachel feel that they used to be more than just neighbours.

Brittany speaks up for her friends, "Well since no one around here will sell us any liquor, we need you to give it to us".

"Oh so Quinn here decides that I'm your best option right?" Sam teases, playfully nudging his ex girlfriend.

"Saaam...you do owe me, remember?" Quinn sang, raising her left eyebrow a little.

"Yeah okay, wait here, I'll go get it".

When Sam leaves to go get the liquor, Rachel piped, "So Sam...He seemed pretty friendly with you"

Quinn laughs it off, " Relax Rachel, yeah so we had a little thing in the past, he doesn't mean anything to me now".

"You sure about that, I mean..."

Quinn cuts her off midway by kissing her hard on the lips. "Honestly, you can be so paranoid, you're the one that I want, no one else".

Brittany could only giggle at her two friends. Soon enough, Sam walks back in with the bottles, only to find both girls still locking lips with each other. "Wow, since when did you start playing for the other team?"

Quinn pushes herself off Rachel, "Erm...I don't know what you're talking about, come on let's go...and thanks a lot Sam, I owe you one".

As the college girls leave the shop, Sam could only mutter to himself, "No wonder she insisted on being a virgin".

...X...

"The look on your face Quinn when Sam saw you with Rachel, seriously just fucking priceless" Brittany chuckled as she necked her bottle of beer.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were ashamed Quinn" Rachel said, with a touch of sadness in her eyes.

Quinn detected this, so sat up to place herself next to Rachel. "I'm sorry babe, people already know about you and Britt, just give me some time to adapt okay?"

"Are you sure...? I don't want to force you into anything".

"Hey look at me...I really like you Rachel so believe me I'm not going anywhere". The two girls smile and share a hug before Quinn slightly pulls away to say, "But you still have to work a little bit harder for me to be your girlfriend". Rachel playfully slaps her on the arm, then grabs her by the shirt so they could kiss again.

"Eww...please stop that, I didn't duck out of college to watch you two all day". Brittany shrieked at the sight of her two friends.

"Britt...that's like your third bottle already, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Rach...now come on you both, start drinking"

As they spend the morning getting drunk, a little after half 12, Rachel decides that maybe they should head back to college for the afternoon periods. Brittany was reluctant to agree at first, but went along with it anyway. Maybe it was time to face up to Santana.

...X...

"Miss Lopez, I found three of your students lurking outside, here take them". Sue belted out as she made her way inside the classroom.

"Get off me oldie" A very drunk Brittany spoke as she fought Sue's hands off her shoulders.

"You look so beautiful right now". Quinn confessed as she stood on the other side of Sue with Rachel next to her, sexily eyeing up the brunette.

"Thank you Sue, I'll take over from here". Miss Lopez sat up from her desk as she glanced at the terrible state of Brittany right now.

Sue left the room and just when the girls were about to sit on their desk, Miss Lopez stopped them from doing so. "You girls should be ashamed, is getting drunk the solution to everything in life?"

"Well...is it?"

"My head hurts, can you like not shout Miss?" Quinn croaked, as Rachel who was the least drunk of them all softly patted the back of her lover's.

Brittany tried her best to not make any eye contact with her teacher. Her line of sight then fell on Beverly and instantly she smirked when she could see the bigger girl laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny bitch...come and laugh at my f-face" The blonde bellowed which shocked the rest of the class.

Beverly gets up from her seat, shoving the drunken Brittany against the wall. Miss Lopez quickly runs to her aid but the blonde slaps her away. Hurt by this action, Santana decided that if Brittany was going to be like this, then she was going to let her.

Quinn tries to help her friend by jumping onto the back of Beverly but due to sheer strength, the new students manages to knock her down by flipping her over to the other side.

"Oh now I'm about to go all Barbra Streisand on you bitch" Rachel roared running towards Beverly. The large girl simply grabbed the brunette by the hair before shoving her on the floor next to Quinn.

There were ooh and ahh's coming from the rest of the students in the class. Miss Lopez agonisingly stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Should we not do something?" Tina whispers to Mercedes.

"Girl...I need to keep this face looking beautiful for Kurt, let them sort it out".

Enraged by the fact her friends were hurt on the floor, Brittany quickly jumped up from her spot, grabbing the pair of scissors on Santana's desk before clutching on to Beverly's pigtails. This little action soon had the girl begging on the floor.

"Not my pigtails...please I'll do anything".

"Apologize to me and my friends, go on then" Santana hurriedly went to Brittany, pleading with the girl to stop all this.

"Brittany...don't okay, you'll get suspended, please just let her go"

"I'm s-sorry, I really am" Beverly cried.

Brittany threw the scissors to the floor, and pushed herself back up. She shared a quick look with Santana before helping Quinn and Rachel up. Glancing one more time towards her teacher, Brittany shook her head dismissively and left the room with both her friends.

...X...

During Miss Pillsbury's science class, Brittany couldn't help but think of Santana when her thoughts were disturbed by Lucy who was sat next to her.

"You've changed so much...I barely recognize you anymore".

"Lucy, I don't want to talk okay".

"Something is bothering you, at least talk to me"

Brittany let her frustrations get the better of her. "What is this Lucy, every fucking day you always feel the need to question me, seriously just stop"

"Sorry, it's only because I care" The other blonde mentioned quietly and Brittany couldn't help but feel guilty for speaking to her in that manner.

"Listen... Brittany took Lucy's hands into hers, "Right now, my head is messed up... trust me, it's nothing to do with you or anyone else... I just, I just need to figure some things out with people".

Lucy offers a smile before answering, "Well just know that I'll always be here, even if you don't want us to be girlfriends, remember that I've got your back"

Brittany acknowledges this information with a grin, sharing a quick hug with the girl. After the lesson finishes, instead of going straight home, Brittany tells the others that she has to do something and that she'll see them tomorrow. No surprises as to who she was going to see.

...X...

"Come in". Santana speaks when she hears the knock on her door.

Brittany walks in, darting straight towards her teacher. She lets the bag fall off her shoulders before gently speaking, "I can't do this anymore".

Santana drops the pen to her desk, not quite understanding what the blonde was trying to imply here. "Okay, you've lost me Brittany, your going have to clarify for me"

"Us...I don't know what we are, but what I do know is that you slapped me yesterday and today I wanted to get drunk because _I wanted to forget about you and the way you make me feel"_

"I am so sorry for slapping you". Santana got up from her desk, throwing her left arm around the blonde, whilst using her right hand to stroke the area of where she slapped Brittany.

"I lost it...you shouldn't have said what you did, and today I was so worried when you didn't come into class".

Brittany melted into the touch, she loved the softness of her teacher's hands and the way she was so caring. "I just wanted to get you out of my head, I'm so sorry, but this is just so confusing for me"

Santana twisted her whole body so she could be in direct eye contact with Brittany. "Look at me...this is equally as confusing for me, I'm losing sleep because of you and..."

Brittany stops her teacher from speaking by placing a finger to her lips. "Ssssh, don't say anything else, just hold me like this".

Santana holds Brittany firmly by the waist, shifting their hips together. Brittany leaves her finger trailing on her teacher's lips, massaging their foreheads together. Santana doesn't know why she does it. But the way Brittany was looking at her with those eyes, and the way the blonde held her sleeve with her cold hands so tightly, it seemed like she was afraid to let go.

Santana could count the freckles on her face if she wanted to. They were that close. So she kissed her. And where they had shared kisses before, this time it was slow, this time it was done with an overwhelming feeling of passion.

Brittany closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly as she could feel her heart beating heavily. A few seconds passed before she finally felt Santana's warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, she felt immense love for Brittany flow through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She raised her hands above her head, allowing Brittany to wrap her arms around her waist and hold her tightly. They moaned softly, kissing back to the best of their ability. Moments later, Brittany felt her wet tongue slide between her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue, feeling Santana's moist breath in her mouth. As they rubbed their tongues against each other, she felt the brunette's hands slide down her back and to her bottom. Brittany squirmed playfully as Santana squeezed her bottom lightly and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. They continued kissing passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing their unspoken love. After what felt like eons to Brittany, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. After giving Santana a watery smile, Brittany placed her head against her chest. The beating of Santana's heart was audible, an indication that she felt the same way she did. The brunette stroked her hair gently, planting a loving kiss on her head and then nuzzling her nose against it.

**A/N- hey guys, so this was a quick update huh! Lol so I'm expecting a lot of reviews thanking me for this chapter lol... Seriously I am sooo tired... Oh and yes, this Beverly, well that's it folks. You won't be seeing her anymore LMFAO! I only put her in this chapter to trigger Santana and Brittany's feelings for each other. And yes I tried to add some humour with the fight between Beverly/Brittany/Rachel/Quinn... Hope you lot laughed! :P If not it's totally cool! :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I am not liking the spoilers for Season 3 of Glee...I hate Ryan Murphy so much! Anyways back to my story! So we left Chapter 9 with Brittana sort of expressing their feelings for each other... But life isn't always so rosy! :( X**

**Chapter 10**

_Most people say that love is blind; that no matter whom we are or where we're from, it just happens. Especially when you least expect it. _

Brittany sat in the kitchen, fiddling around with her breakfast when her mother entered; groceries in hand.

"Hey darling, aren't you getting late for college?"

The blonde walked up to the woman, taking the shopping bags and placing them on to the table. "I wanted to talk to you mum".

Mrs Pierce sat down on one of the chairs, before eagerly awaiting her daughter's words.

"What's happened? Is everything okay?"

Brittany sighs a little, before taking a seat next to her mum. "I think I love someone...but I'm worried that you won't approve".

Mrs Pierce took one of her daughter's hands before speaking. "Sweetie, I thought we had this discussion...I would never do anything to jeopardise your happiness, you're all I have in this world, and I will always stick by whatever decision you make".

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise...now come on, who exactly has managed to win your little heart over?" Mrs Pierce inquired, grinning at the same time.

For a second, Brittany contemplates whether she should tell her mother the truth. But fear gets the best of her so she settles for a quick, "All in good time, you'll just have to wait and see mummy".

Before the older blonde woman could protest, Brittany was already out the house and shouting an 'I love you' before finally departing the scene.

...X...

"Santana...this isn't right you know". The brunette was stood in the bathroom ferociously brushing her teeth as the words of her roommate began to tick her off a little.

"Your her teacher...she's probably only doing this to score some sort of legendary status".

Santana marched to where Finn was and point blank spoke into his face. "What me and Brittany have is real...I don't expect anyone to understand but when we're together all I know is that I'm happy"

Finn stood back a little; he could've sworn he felt a bit of Santana's spit connecting with his face. "You're both going to end up getting hurt San...what happens when her mum finds out or when Sue does, what then?"

Finn spoke gently and Santana could understand his worries. He cared about her; he didn't want to see either of them getting hurt. "Finn, believe me, I would do anything to flee from this situation, but..."

"You love her, right?"

"Exactly"

...X...

As Santana made her way to work, she couldn't help but let the words of Finn stray around in her thoughts. What if he was right? What would happen if Brittany's mum were to found out? Or when Sue caught wind of the matter?

"Good morning girls...hope you all had a nice weekend". Santana announced as she entered the classroom.

"Fiona, could I get a coffee?" She quickly asked her assistant, to which the petite woman duly obliged.

"Right so I'll be collecting..." Santana stopped halfway through when she realized Brittany wasn't sat in her desk. Automatically a million of thoughts flooded through the teacher's head as to where the blonde could possibly be. _Please don't tell me she's getting drunk again_.

Dazing herself out of Brittany related issues, Miss Lopez continued with the lesson. "So I'll be collecting everyone's Macbeth assignments by the end of this week and remember girls, it's your final submission, so make it good".

"Erm Miss...You said you'll give us a B, remember?" Mercedes protested to which her classmates agreed.

"Right...yeah well that won't be happening anymore, so best get your thinking caps on". Santana jested causing her students to moan.

As the class settled down, there was still no sign of Brittany. Miss Lopez glanced at her watch. _10 o clock, where could she be?_

"Does anyone know where Brittany is today?" Santana asked, she was hoping that maybe Rachel or Quinn knew something.

"Probably getting wasted again"

Quinn angrily stared back at the girl. "Listen, no one here asked for your input so unless you want me to pop that belly of yours, I suggest you shut the hell up"

The classroom busted into giggles, and Miss Lopez soon found herself doing something she had not done in a long time. "Right, get out; I will not have you speaking to Beverly in that manner, it was totally uncalled for".

"Whatever, see if I care". Quinn hissed back, gesturing for Rachel to come with her.

...X...

Brittany strolled into college sometime in the afternoon and her first mission was to stop by Miss Lopez's class.

Santana was sat on her desk, taking small bites of her sandwich whilst marking bits and pieces on her desk.

"So you finally decide to show up?" The brunette queried as the blonde approached her desk.

"Looks like someone's being missing me" Brittany teased, flashing out that beautiful smile of hers.

"I'm actually in the middle of something Brittany, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh come on..." Brittany walked to the other side, placing herself on top of Santana's desk so she could be inches away from her teacher. "I missed you too".

Ignoring the way Brittany was trying to put her little seductive act on, Miss Lopez smirked and crossed her arms.

"What happened to you this morning?"

Brittany let a sly little smile creep up, before taking something out of her backpack. "I...wanted to get you something, here". The blonde motioned for Santana to put her right hand out, before firmly placing the bracelet onto the brunette's arm.

Her teacher could only look in awe. It must've cost quite a lot. "W-why did you buy me this?"

"I didn't buy it...I went over to my cousin's house and basically before our grandma died, she told the both of us that whoever was first to fall in love, then we should give it to that person since this was the very first gift that my granddad gave to her".

Santana wanted to cry right there and then but didn't. Not now, not when she was supposed to be teaching in half hour's time. She ran her finger through the words that were engraved on the bracelet.

_I want to be the only hand you'll ever need to hold._

So many questions were flowing through her head and she was desperate for the answers. You love me? You're giving me your grandmother's first gift? You skipped class to do this for me? Wait, you love me?

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"I-I can't take this Brittany, it's..."

Brittany sat up from the desk, placing herself on top of Santana's lap. "Yes...you can take it, I love you and there is nothing I want more in this world then to share our lives together".

Before Miss Lopez could even muster up a reply, she felt Brittany's sweet lips on hers. She savoured this little moment, thinking that it would be the last kiss they ever shared.

After a few seconds, the blonde broke the kiss, shifting her body slightly so she could pick up the sandwich that was only half eaten. "Open up, wouldn't want you going hungry now".

Again Santana melted at the gesture. What was Brittany doing to her? Did she love her that much? So much passion was visible in them crystal blue eyes; Santana just couldn't find the words to break the blonde's heart.

But she had to do it. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Brittany, just stop" The blonde tensed a little at the tone of Santana's voice, dropping the sandwich back down to the desk.

"We can't do this, it isn't right".

Brittany pulled herself up from Santana's lap, staring deep into her teacher eyes; searching for answers. "What are you talking about?"

She took one long second to breathe in before going on to say, "I'm your teacher...what we have might be special in _our_ little world, but to everyone else, especially your mother, we'll just get degraded in the worst way possible and I don't want you getting hurt".

"No, you're wrong, my mum would never hurt me, she told me herself this morning". Brittany disagreed back.

"Your still young Brittany, you have the rest of your life to still look forward to, I'm not what you want, just trust me on that". Santana tried to reason.

"And what about what you want, huh?" The blonde snapped back, adding, "Or is this your way of saying you don't want me?"

Santana jumped from her seat, immediately spacing her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "This isn't about what I want...it's about you; please try to understand that I'm doing this for the both of us"

"No, I won't understand... do you expect me to just throw my feelings for you out the window?"

"Brittany..."

"So let me get this straight...you take me back to your house, you tell me last week how you can't sleep because of me...I spent countless amount of hours straying behind after lesson just so we could spend some time together and now you're telling me to just forget about it?"

"Brittany, I will always treasure what we had, but..."

The blonde took a moment to process those words. "What we _had_... you know what, forget it, I guess my heart lied about my love for you... ... ...either that or you're a coward".

And this time, there was just no stopping the tears that were flowing down Santana's face. "I do want us, of course I do, but believe me..."

"No one will understand" Brittany cut in before Santana could finish.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks when she see's Brittany about to leave the room.

"In case you've forgotten, I do have other classes to attend"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think". And with that, Brittany left the room, slamming the door with as much force as possible.

Santana paced herself back to the desk, brushing the tears away from her eyes. Twisting her arm a little, she glanced at the bracelet Brittany had so lovingly given her. For years Santana built up defences, so nothing anyone ever did could hurt her...But it's only inevitable. That one day, someone will wander into your life and you just happen to give them a piece of you. And in Santana's case, sadly; that piece was slowly starting to dissolve away.

...X...

"Britt, quickly come here". Quinn spoke the second she entered the cafeteria.

Brittany lazily sat on one of the chairs. It was quite easy to see that she had been crying. But her friends were oblivious to it. "So next week, there's going to be a fancy dress party".

"Great, what's the occasion?" Brittany bleated back.

"It's the principal's birthday and every year, they hold a special event for the occasion here at the college" Rachel quipped, a little too excitedly.

"Right...and you guys are happy because?"

"Brittany...did you not hear us? It's a **party,** which means plenty of alcohol and dancing...it's like your two favourite things in the world".

"Great, should be fun".

The two girls looked with worry towards their friend. "Britt, what's wrong babe?" Quinn poached, and now she was starting to sense that Brittany had been crying.

"Sometimes...I just wish people would be so accepting of others in life"

"How do you mean?" Rachel addressed.

"You know, love...I've realized that the reason why so many people are left with a broken heart is because nobody ever accepted their feelings"

"But Britt, sometimes we just happen to have family or friends where no matter how much they love us, they just won't allow us to be with the one we want".

Brittany fretted a little, letting a small frown creep up. "I understand that Quinn, I really do but what if your parents said that you couldn't be with Rachel?"

Rachel glanced at her lover for a second, worried about what her response would be. "Then I'd do everything in my powers to make them understand that she's the reason why I wake up every morning with a smile, the reason behind every breath I take...the reason why after so many years, I can finally be proud to call someone mine".

Rachel felt the full force of passion behind Quinn's speech and allowed her tears to flow freely. "What did I do to ever deserve you?" The brunette leaned in for a soft kiss, before turning her attention back to Brittany.

"Seriously Q, that was fucking cheesy".

Quinn played it off, smiling at Rachel before saying, "Love has no boundaries Britt".

...X...

The next few days of college were understandably hard for Brittany and Santana. The blonde would refuse to meet her teacher's gaze or answer questions during class. To everyone else, they just thought that was Brittany being Brittany. That when she wasn't in the mood, she just didn't bother. But no one, not even Quinn or Rachel had even the slightest clue about their friend's and teacher's relationship.

Friday came rolling in and Santana was just glad for the weekend to be here. She couldn't stand the tension between herself and Brittany; especially when all she wanted to do was just tell her how much she loved her back and how she too wanted more than anything for them to be together.

At the beginning of her class, Santana went round the classroom collecting everyone's Macbeth assignments. When she reached Brittany, the student hadn't even acknowledged her teacher's presence. Nor was she facing towards her. Instead she just left her papers on the desk, letting Santana collect it herself. How much more can she take before the walls within her finally decide to break?

...X...

Santana was sat on her desk and was surprised to see Brittany walking towards her. The blonde moved a chair next to her teacher's so they could be sat next to each other.

"Relax...I'm not here to pick a fight". Brittany scoffed when she could see the nerves settling within her teacher.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking a lot about what you said and you're right".

Santana opened her mouth a little to reply back but Brittany gestured to let her finish. "Maybe people won't like what we have and maybe people won't be so accepting, but I will do everything I can to make them understand that love has no age, that what we have is real...that you are the reason behind me getting up every day".

Santana who didn't even realize that their hands were locked in together releases a little laugh before managing to finally speak, "For someone who has a fair bit of temper on her, you really know how to throw out all the cheesy stuff"

"Yeah that's because I see my world through your eyes, guess you could say I'm totally whipped". Brittany jokingly teased but nevertheless it made Santana smile.

"There's that grin I've been longing to see all week".

"Yeah well, I didn't have a reason to smile, I thought I was going to lose you for good". Santana stated, whispering out every little word.

Brittany raised Santana's hands a little, kissing each one on the back before going in for the real thing. The connection of two lips started off as slow and when Brittany let out a little moan, Santana felt a degree of satisfaction and started to deepen the kiss.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted us". She said as their tongues were now massaging against each other. Brittany halted for a second to meet Santana's eyes and replied, "I'll always be here, and I'm never going to leave your side". Santana pulls Brittany towards her and as her lips close around hers, she feels herself shaking. Fire of nerves and excitement burst within the brunette's heart and before you know it, she's finally able to say, "I love you".

A loud knock on the door from one of the cleaners startled Santana and the first thing she did was immediately look beside her. Brittany wasn't there. She wasn't sat next to her, Santana wasn't locking lips with the object of her affections. She wasn't finally stating I love you to her. The brunette starts shaking her head at the way she had felt...how it felt so real and absolutely amazing to say those three special words to the woman she deeply cared about.

But then she remembers, that it didn't actually happen. It was only just a dream.

**A/N- Hey guys, how's this for a super duper quick update? LOL, I am sooo sorry for breaking up Brittana, but it needed to happen, trust me! Anyways I've got about another 3/4 chapters to go with this, then I'm done! My next update will unfortunately be in 3 days time. But do hit the review button, could I possibly get to 150 reviews? :P I really did put in a lot of effort to write this up, now I am going for a nice long sleep! :D xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I said I'll update in three days time but what do you know... I managed to type this out for you guys! :) Anyways time for things to get heated! :P x**

**Chapter 11**

Everything just seemed to go wrong for Santana. She spent her entire weekend thinking of Brittany and mentally hated herself for breaking things off with the blonde. What did it matter if they were teacher-student? After all they had love and that was the most important thing. If only she could just get herself to believe that.

When Monday morning approached and she sat at the desk of her classroom, she instantly regretted the incredibly late night she had with Finn. The roommates spent the night at some tacky bar, drowning their sorrows and starting fights with other customers. Santana had also learnt that Finn too was having difficulty with his girlfriend so the pair ended up drinking more than they should.

And now she wishes she had just stayed in. The incredible throbbing pain that was threatening to implode in her head was increasing and right now, she just needed her bed. When Santana was about to tell Fiona that maybe she should take over the class for the day, she tilted her head around to find a rather intimate and cosy Brittany and Lucy walking in.

_Oh please not today, I just need to get away from her._.. was echoed all around Santana's head.

"Miss Lopez, did you want something?" Fiona asked as she stood there waiting for her colleague's response.

"Oh right... yes, I'm not feeling too well, think I might head off home, would you be alright taking over?"

"Yeah sure, take all the rest you need" Miss Woods spoke back genuinely.

When the class was in full attendance, Santana made a quick announcement that Fiona would be in charge for the day and quickly exited the room.

No later than a couple of seconds and she felt someone tugging at her arms. "Miss are you okay?"

Closing her eyes at the sound of Brittany's voice, Santana slowly turned around and replied, "Yes, thank you, I just need my bed".

"Are you ill? I can skip classes, I'll look after you". Brittany offered sweetly, the love that glittered in her eyes was clearly visible to Santana.

She doesn't know why, but it was because of small gestures like this that made it even harder for Santana to just forget about Brittany. Last week, the blonde made sure that she avoided any contact with her teacher and yet here she was, trying to be sincere.

"It's okay, I'm a big girl, I can handle it". Santana sighed back, the idea of Brittany playing nurse to her was somewhat intriguing.

Brittany eyed the little piece of metal on her teacher's arm. She let out a small bitter laugh. "You don't want to be with me, yet you can wear the bracelet"

Not really thinking straight, Santana blurted out, "You can have it back...if you want".

Shifting slightly but maintaining her stance, Brittany revealed, "Keep it, that way you won't ever forget what we _had"_

The blonde marched back to the classroom and Santana could only let her mind wander off to last week's events. It was her that stupidly uttered those very same words to Brittany. _What we had._

...X...

Santana fumbled into her apartment before shouting out, "Finn you big old goof, I need you to get me some aspirin".

The tall man sprinted out from his room and helped Santana to lie on her bed. "You alright, how comes you left work?"

"Because, I have a massive hangover...wait a sec, how comes you don't feel the same way I do?"

Finn grumbled back, "Some of us actually kept an eye on how much we drank".

"Yeah well..." Santana wailed back, "I only did it because of her".

Finn gently massaged the forehead of Santana's. "Did you see her this morning?"

"She offered to look after me". "And I just wanted to hold her and tell her how much I love her"

"Like the way you did in your dream?" Finn whispered back.

"Yeah...exactly like that"

"Okay, stay here..." Finn sat up from his roommate's bed, "I'll go get them aspirins".

...X...

The following day, Santana started to feel a little bit better. She was still feeling the effects of all the alcohol from two nights ago, but at least she was able to think more clearly now.

Brittany, Quinn and Rachel were walking to college together when the latter suggested, "Okay so I've been thinking real hard about this and I think that the three of us should come dressed up as characters from the Wizard of Oz for Sue's birthday party tomorrow".

The two blondes broke into laughter, but the look of seriousness on Rachel's face told them that she wasn't kidding.

"Actually Rach, I was thinking of coming as Cupid".

"Brittany...we don't need you to be matching up people on the night, just do this one thing for me, the both of you"

"Nope sorry...but I'm pretty sure Quinn here will have to do as she's told" Brittany coughed, teasing her friends.

Rachel glanced at Quinn, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, are you?"

Quinn huffed, rolling her eyes, "Fine...but only if I get to come as tin woman"

"Babe, that's exactly what I was going to suggest" Rachel said as she linked her arms with the blonde girl.

When the three girls entered the building, they were met by a raging Beverly shoving someone onto the lockers.

"Oh my god, is that Tina?" Rachel shrieked.

"Come on, let's help her out" Quinn nodded back.

"Oi fatty..." Quinn roared, "What do you think you're doing to our mate?"

Beverly pushed herself against the blonde. "Your mate needs to learn that I do not take kindly to people giving me the eyes"

"Oh and what are you, some sort of god's gift?"

"Nah, not really...but I demand respect"

Rachel interrupted not allowing Quinn to speak any further, "Hi Beverly, there seems to be a little misunderstanding here, you see... Respect is a two way thing and seriously you can bark orders all day long but if you're not going to show any, then don't expect others to".

The new student eyed the three girls who were stood in front of her before going back to pick Tina up from the floor. "Now you see, that wasn't too hard was it now, Beverly?"

"Right" The new student sassed back, walking down the hallways.

"Okay Rachel, me and Quinn were about to kick some ass, why'd you go and do that for?" Brittany questioned her best friend.

"Violence is not the answer Britt...in this day and age, it's absolutely vital to have someone who knows how to calm a situation down with just the..."

"SHUT UP". Quinn, Brittany and Tina all spoke in unison.

Brittany sat on her desk watching Miss Lopez write on the blackboard and all she could think about was how amazing she looked with her hair tied back into a ponytail, a few strands of fringe flickered to the side.

"So who can tell me the equation..." Santana asked, but Brittany was too lost in her thoughts to register the question.

It's funny. The blonde remembers back to the first day and when Rachel was the one who claimed that she would not be able to concentrate in class with such a smoking hot teacher. Now she's with Quinn and Brittany was the one falling hard.

...X...

Today was the day of Sue's 50th birthday bash. So the principal decided to hold a fancy dress party. She made it very clear to every student in the college to attend, she wanted the occasion to be one to remember. Sue even cancelled all periods for the day.

"I cannot believe I came dressed up like this" Tina spoke in disgust, looking down at her outfit.

"Girl, you know how long it took me to find this, so shut up and get going already"

Before they were about to walk inside the hall, Cupid (Brittany) Dorothy (Rachel) and tin woman (Quinn) appeared.

Mercedes laughed, "Oh wow, you be totally rocking them looks".

"Tina...are you like Elvis?" Brittany tilted her head slightly, trying her best not to giggle.

"Shut up Britt, just shut up".

"Mercedes did you come as a 70's diva...or an 80's?

"Rachel...why would I come as the 70's, I would have thought you of all people would be able to tell".

"Anywayss, enough talk about what we're wearing, could we like just show our faces already?" Quinn demanded.

"Alright alright, come on". Mercedes drawled back, and the girls were soon getting into the spirit of the party.

After an hour of countless drinks and lots of flash photography, Santana turned up. Upon arrival, the first thing she did was glance around the hall, looking for a certain blonde.

When Santana figured that she probably wouldn't see her tonight, she made a move to where the drinks were. But then she noticed her. Brittany was already walking towards her, and all of a sudden, she didn't quite know what to do.

"So...the devil huh, nice" Brittany observed, eyeing up Santana head to toe.

"Are you and your friends having fun?" Miss Lopez responded back, desperately trying to ignore the look Brittany was giving her now. It was just so damn sexy.

"I guess, but..." Brittany moved in a little closer, "I was hoping for the devil to show cupid a few moves tonight".

Santana didn't understand at first. Then her eyes wandered and she realized what costume Brittany came as. She was cupid. The little arrow that was placed across her back, and the short skimmed pink dress she had on.

"B-Brittany..." Santana nodded her head sideways, "Don't okay".

"You know what, fuck off then, I'm done with your stupid games".

Santana tried to stop Brittany from walking away but the blonde was already pacing herself towards her friends so she thought better of it.

She needed alcohol down her system, and she needed it fast.

...X...

As the night went on, Sue surprised a few heads by showing off a few dance moves. She even allowed a few girls to smoke inside the building. Either she was overly drunk or old age was really getting to her.

Santana sat at the back with Fiona and the two engaged themselves in small talk before the brunette finally catches a glimpse of Brittany.

The blonde had her hips grinded against Lucy and the pair roamed their hands against each other. In what could only be described as a snap decision, Santana immediately turned to her left, grabbing a very bewildered Fiona onto the dance floor.

"What are y-you doing?" Fiona stuttered but Santana ignored her questions and instead pushed the petite woman closer to her.

"We're just dancing...that's all".

After a brief dance with Rachel, Brittany again swapped dance partners and this time she was moving to the beat with Quinn. The blondes giggled as they swayed each other before Quinn went on to say, "Is it just me or does Miss Lopez keep staring this way?"

Brittany brushed it off, "Screw her, something always told me that she had a thing for Fiona".

Santana continued bumping hips with her colleague, not once breaking her gaze away from Brittany. "Hey Fiona, give my ass a quick squeeze".

"Whaaaaat?"

"Just do as you're told." Santana shot back.

Brittany let her hands trail all over Quinn's back but knew she had to keep her limits as Rachel was right next to them. "Oh holy shit, she just totally squeezed that ass". Quinn piped out when she saw the little encounter between her teachers.

"Right, you're going back to Rachel... Lucy come here" The exchange in partners was done in one swift movement and this time Brittany was able to do whatever the fuck she liked.

"Lucy...turn your back against me, I wanna feel you against my skin"

Santana watched on as she could see Lucy groping Brittany and how the blondes were turning up the heat. Not one to back down from a challenge, Santana wrapped one of her legs around Fiona's waist, whilst using her hand to brush the side of her thighs.

"This is... this isn't right" The petite woman just about managed to stutter back as Santana continued to touch her up.

Brittany was breathing heavily now and it wasn't just the alcohol or the crazy dancing. She felt cheated, she put her heart on the line and was willing to do anything to be with Santana, yet here she was publically sex-dancing with her colleague.

So she did what most people did. She fled from the scene, telling Lucy that she needed some air. Brittany left the hall and went inside the first door available. It was the principal's office.

...X...

Santana instantly left the party the second Brittany did. She realized that maybe she had taken things too far. She wasn't supposed to be the one hurt here, Brittany was. After all, it was the brunette who had ended things.

After asking a few college students whether they had seen a blonde girl dressed up as cupid, Santana made her way into the principal's office. Brittany was sat on the chair, head leaned back.

"Whoever it is, get the fuck out".

When she could hear the door slightly closing and the person's footsteps approaching her, Brittany snarled back, "I said get the..."

"Hey". Santana spoke, almost in a whisper.

Brittany jumped up from the principal's chair, quickly walking towards her teacher. "You and Fiona, I was right...I hate you so much, I cannot believe I ever felt..."

Santana grabbed onto the arm that was wagging dangerously towards her face. "I only did it to make you jealous".

"Jealous? No fucking way, you don't get to make me jealous, because last time I checked I poured my heart out to you and..."

Santana cut in half way, "Brittany, I can't do this anymore...Me without you, I can't function right...I was wrong to break things off, take me back, please".

Brittany felt her heart melt and flutter at the desperation of Santana's words. She always knew that her teacher had loved her, and now she was getting confirmation of it.

The blonde brushed away the single tear that fell from Santana eyes, before gently speaking, "First... tell me how you feel, let me hear it".

This was the moment Santana had been waiting for. Without any hesitation, she let the words stroll out from her tongue. "I love you".

"Do you mean it?" Brittany quavered under the feeling of Santana's breath against her.

"Yeah...so much Brittany, a lifetime's worth". Their gazes met and locked, sweeping Santana out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion, like always.

"You look amazing tonight". Santana spoke as she started kissing the blonde, wrapping her arms around that perfect waist. Brittany's back pressed against the desk of the principal's and as she bit her lip, she went in for another kiss, holding Santana close. Everything was right with the world in this one wonderful moment.

Santana held the kiss, even as Brittany was sprawled on top of Sue's desk. She lay on top of the blonde, shifting everything that was on the desk to the floor. That feeling of wanting to let your lover know just how much you really love them; well that was what Santana was trying to achieve.

She kissed Brittany through the material of her outfit, before stopping at the nipple and taking a quick bite. Deciding that she wanted more...that she wanted to see flesh, Santana ripped the costume from Brittany's body, before quickly discarding of her own. Slowly, she buried her head down between the blonde's thighs and let her tongue do the talking. And right now, everything just ceased to matter. Time, space, objects. Just the feeling of Santana doing this to her, well that's what counted. "Ahhhh keep licking there" Brittany soothed into the burning sensation as she could feel the flicker of Santana's tongue becoming steadier. Wanting to feel their lips connect again, the brunette went back to Brittany's mouth, leaving a wet and sloppy kiss. Brittany could taste herself and moaned when Santana started ambushing her neck, jaw and chin line.

Everything quickly became a blur. The opening of the room door fell on deaf ears as they continued to satisfy each other on the desk. Half drunk and not really knowing who exactly were in her office, it was then that Sue had seen them and recognized almost immediately. It was Miss Lopez and Brittany.

**A/N- CLIFF HANGER! :D It took me ages writing this up, like I said I'm not a writer so sometimes I find myself getting stuck in certain parts. Anyways, come on people; hit that review button. Even one or two words would mean a lot! Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- So I'm back... Anyways I won't be saying anything else... Read on! :) xx**

**Chapter 12**

_Love is just like life, it's not always easy and it does not always bring happiness. So when we are still living, why should we stop loving?_

Everything about the night before was just perfect for Santana. Finally she had declared her love for Brittany and even though doing it in the principal's office wasn't exactly first choice, it was good enough. Such was the intensity and passion behind every kiss and touch they shared last night, both women were totally oblivious to Sue watching them; if only for a few seconds.

Miss Lopez strutted into class a little bit later than she would have liked, but thankfully none of her students were here yet. Truthfully, she just wanted a few minutes where she could clear things with Fiona in regards to her behaviour last night. But it was the latter that surprisingly started off the conversation once Santana had approached her.

"Santana, I'm really flattered that you feel some sort of attraction to me but I have a boyfriend".

Miss Lopez stared at her with wide eyes. "Ok, what?"

"Look, I understand, seriously I do, but I just don't like you that way".

Again her face was puzzled. "Fiona, seriously, what are you harping on about?"

"Last night, obviously you couldn't hold your feelings in for me any longer"

Santana released a barrel of laughter. "Oh my god, you have got it so wrong, I just did it because I was drunk"

"Really...it didn't seem that way".

"Just trust me on this one Fiona, I do not feel any sort of attraction to you, and I mean that in the nicest way possible".

"Oh, okay" The assistant replied, sounding a little disappointed.

Well that was weird.

Brittany walked down the hallways, a massive grin plastered across her face. She was still in a state of shock that Santana had actually said the words 'I love you' to her. It somehow didn't seem real, that she was about to wake up any second now from some fluffy dream.

Then the principal's office entered into her line of sight, and the blonde half-heartedly slapped herself across the head for letting things get overly heated in there. But she managed to let out a giggle, before making her way to Miss Lopez's class.

Santana instantly acknowledged Brittany's presence the second she walked through the door. It was hard to not push the blonde against the wall right there and then. Just everything about her was so damn beautiful. She even managed to make a tacky uniform look incredibly sexy.

"Morning Miss..." Brittany taunted as she whistled past her teacher to sit on her desk. Even as she began taking things out of her backpack, she still kept her gaze on Santana. The last thing the brunette needed was for Brittany to be eye-fucking her.

An hour into the lesson, Brittany sat up from her chair, walked towards her teacher's desk and tossed a scrunched up piece of paper when she was sure that nobody was looking. She gave one quick smile before slowly turning to leave the room.

"Brittany, where are you going?" Fiona quickly asked before the blonde was completely out of sight.

"Bathroom" Brittany grumbled back, she just didn't like this assistant at all.

Santana shifted sideways a little, so she could read the note away from prying eyes.

**I'm in the bathroom, don't keep me waiting.**

She didn't need telling twice. The brunette informed Fiona that she needed the rest room and swiftly left the class.

...X...

"Finally, come here". Brittany pushed herself from the bathroom wall and pulled Santana by the hips into a tight embrace.

"We shouldn't be doing this here". Santana whispered, as she stared deeply into her lover's eyes.

"But...I want you now" The blonde whined back. Santana fluttered her eyes shut, expecting their lips to unite in the next few seconds.

Brittany's mouth came down on hers. Her arms came up around Santana's neck and she pulled her in so their bodies could touch. Santana's hands flattened against her back, pressing herself against Brittany's breast. She was up on the tips of her toes, kissing Brittany as fiercely as she was kissing her. They flicked tongues along each other's lips, and Santana clung to her more tightly, knotting her hands into blonde hair.

"Brittany, I love you...but we can't keep us a secret forever".

The blonde slid her hands down Santana's waist, pulling her in harder. She was so lost in the sensations that spiralled through her nerves, blood and bones, that right now, telling people was the last thing on her mind.

"We will, not yet, soon".

Santana broke the kiss, motionless as she found it difficult to speak her next words. "We're going to get through this, right?"

Brittany looked at her teacher quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Your mum, friends, I mean no one will be on our side once they find out".

"Hey, listen to me...we'll get through it all, every single obstacle, I promise you"

Still not feeling completely sure, Santana expressed, "But what about when Sue finds out? My job, your place here at this college, everything will be in tatters"

Brittany assured back, "Then we'll find something else to do with our lives...I'm not ashamed of our love and I'm never going to let you go".

"You make it sound so easy, life isn't all rainbows and sunshine" Santana objected, but not in a rude way.

Brittany smiled, "Do you remember when you told me how you were losing sleep due to thinking of me all the time?"

Santana blushed, remembering that small confession. "Yeah, I do why?"

"Because..." The blonde started, locking their hands together. "When people fall in love, they can't sleep because reality is finally better than their dreams"

"I don't get it" Santana croaked.

"You're asking if we'll be okay and how life isn't always rosy, but I'm trying to tell you that what we have...me and you, its reality"

"And the way I see it, we have two choices... To keep our reality going, or go back to dreaming"

Santana allowed a few tears to drop; this moment was just too emotional. "You opened up my heart; I'll be damned to ever let you leave my life"

Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, "Well then, let's enjoy our reality and leave the rest to destiny".

...X...

"Wow, someone is awfully giddy" Finn teased his roommate as they sat for dinner.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Santana snorted.

"Well actually..." "Ouch San, that hurt"

"Then you shouldn't be so horrible you goof ball"

Finn stared at his friend apologetically, "Yeah you're right, I'm sorry"

"Hmmm, count yourself lucky that I'm in a good mood" Santana spoke, taking a sip of her drink.

"I still can't believe that Santana Lopez has finally found love" Finn chuckled.

"Eat your food before I take that teddy you secretly sleep with" The brunette threatened, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"Erm, okay, you win" The tall man conceded.

Santana sat up to take her plate into the sink before letting her mind wander off. "I wonder what Brittany is doing now..."

...X...

Quinn and Brittany were chilling in Rachel's room when the brunette queried, "Okay come on Britt, spill, you haven't stopped smiling all day".

"Jeeze, am I not allowed to be happy?" Brittany sighed back.

"Yes of course you are, but I didn't say that now did I... I'm just wondering that's all". Rachel shrugged, although she was keen to find out the reasons.

"Babe, leave Britt alone" Quinn spoke as she fiddled with the keypad on her phone.

"Trust the two blonde's to side with each other". Rachel retorted which resulted in a glare from Quinn.

The blonde made her way over to where Rachel was sat and pushed her arms around the brunette's neck. "You just love being so overdramatic don't you?"

As Brittany watched her two friends being all cute, she couldn't help but let her mind wander off. "I wonder what Santana is doing now..."

...X...

Miss Lopez stumbled into class fifteen minutes late and was immediately addressed by Fiona, who had a message for her.

"The principal wants to see you, she said it's urgent".

Santana tensed a little, and wondered why Sue would want to see her during class time. A quick scan of the classroom and she noticed that Brittany's desk wasn't occupied.

This did not look so good.

Santana knocked on the door and heard a commanding 'come in' bellowed from the other side. Upon opening the door, she saw Brittany sat on one of the chairs. She was crying. No wait, literally sobbing her eyes out. Sat next to her, was on older woman who looked a lot like Brittany.

"Sue, you wanted to..."

"Miss Lopez, I'd like you to meet Mrs Pierce, Brittany's mum".

Santana gestured out her hand but the older woman hissed it away. _Why won't anyone say anything? What the heck was going on?_ _And Brittany..._all Santana wanted was to hug her. So she moved towards the blonde girl.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near my daughter"

Santana stumbled back a little bit, shocked at the level of tone Brittany's mum used. Not to mention how she looked at the brunette with total disgust.

Sue sat on her desk, arms folded. She was the one who had called Brittany's mum. She was the one who revealed the details. However the principal did leave out the tiny bit of information of where exactly she had found her daughter with Miss Lopez.

Brittany strangled out more sobs and tears. She looked so shattered right now. Santana was so lost in Brittany's feelings that she had not even realized that Mrs Pierce asked her question.

"How long...?"

"I don't understand, how long what?" Santana gulped out.

"Don't play games, you and my daughter, how long?" The older woman shouted back.

Santana guided her hand across her hair as she pondered on what to answer. "It's complicated".

"Then un-complicate it, I want to know when exactly you decided to corrupt the mind of my 17 year old daughter"

"Mum..."

"No Brittany, you don't get a say here, I solely point all the blame on to your teacher here, she should have known better" Mrs Pierce fired back, which caused Brittany to cry even more hysterically. Not once had the blonde made eye contact with Santana since she stepped into the room.

"Mrs Pierce, please try to understand, it's not what it seems like" Santana tried her best to reason.

"Understand? She is supposed to be your student; it's disgusting... not to mention the age gap".

"Well actually Mrs Pierce, Miss Lopez here is one of the youngest workers at the college, she's only 24". Sue quipped in.

"That's SEVEN years...and are you forgetting about professionalism, what _this_ person did here with my daughter is in-excusable"

Santana again tried to reason, "Mrs Pierce, I didn't plan for any of this, it just..."

"Happened? Really... so you just _happened_ to screw up my daughter's life and you just _happened_ to force yourself against her".

"Now Mrs Pierce..." Sue chimed in.

"And you... you call yourself a principal? Couldn't you tell what was happening or do you just sit back not bothered about the students?"

"With all due respect Mrs Pierce, what goes on between my staff and their students isn't a matter of mine". Sue answered back, maybe she was wrong to tell Brittany's mum. The woman was just so defensive.

"Mum, that's it, stop it, just bloody stop it"

"I thought I told you..." Mrs Pierce words were cut short by an emotional and very sensitive Brittany.

"You can't blame everything on her, I was there as well, and it's my fault too".

"Sweetie listen to me, people like her don't care about anyone but themselves. Do you not see how she just wanted to manipulate you?"

"No mum..." Brittany started, "Even before it all started, I felt something but I didn't know what, I love her mum, I love her".

Santana and Sue watched on, as Mrs Pierce erupted into an angry fit. "Love... you think this is love...?" The woman now turned so she faced Miss Lopez. "Are you satisfied... look at what you've done to my daughter"

Santana stared at Brittany and even though the blonde had her head down, she could feel her pain, her tears, her emotional stress.

_To keep our reality going, or go back to dreaming..._echoed and repeated in Santana's head. Brittany had stated this to her yesterday in the bathroom and she was right. If they didn't fight for their love, fight for each other, then they would simply have to go back to dreaming. And Santana didn't want that. She wanted reality. She wanted Brittany. The one she cared and loved so deeply about.

The brunette confessed, "No... no I'm not satisfied Mrs Pierce, because I love your daughter too and I don't regret anything we did together... Believe me, I did not plan any of this...Brittany is way too special for me to just take advantage of".

Now the blonde plopped her head up. Brittany locked eyes for the very first time with Santana and both were visibly tearing away inside. It was gut-wrenching, it just wasn't fair how they couldn't be happy and be together.

"Right then..." Mrs Pierce began with a very stern voice, "I have no choice but to remove my daughter from this college".

Brittany wept, "But mum, you can't do that"

Santana spoke next, "Mrs Pierce, please think about this, you'll only end up hurting Brittany".

"Now you listen to me woman, I was willing to skip the part where you fooled around with my daughter but to involve love; that just isn't permissible".

Sue abruptly rose from her chair. "Mrs Pierce, maybe we can come to some sort of compromise, your daughter is doing well here at the college"

Santana protested, "Let Brittany stay, I'll quit working as a teacher, I'm the guilty one here, please just lay off her"

Mrs Pierce ranted back, "My decision is final, Brittany will no longer be attending here".

The older woman took her daughter by the hand, dragging her out. One final glance took place between Brittany and Santana. This was possibly the last time they would ever see each other. The blonde pointed to the bracelet that was sat on Santana's arm, mouthing an 'I love you' before disappearing into the hallways.

Santana held on to the bracelet tight, letting every tear fall across her cheeks. She turned around to face Sue who had the look of guilt written all over her face.

"You could've just fired me, look what you've gone and done"

It was a mere whisper, Santana genuinely did not have the energy to shout.

...X...

Rachel and Quinn visited Brittany at her house. They had received a text from the blonde and instantly dropped everything to be by her side. Surprisingly Mrs Pierce let them in, but told the two girls that Brittany wasn't allowed out of the room.

After explaining everything to her best friends, neither of them judged Brittany and actually sympathised with her. Quinn wiped the tears away from her face as Rachel rubbed her back softly.

"So what are you going to do now Britt?" Rachel finally asked.

"Talk to my mum, try and make her see sense" The blonde answered.

"But...what if it doesn't work?" Quinn spoke this time.

"Then..." Brittany sat up from her bed, and stared deeply into her friend's eyes. "I guess I have no choice but to just forget about her".

Santana called Finn saying that he needed to be home otherwise she was going to lose it completely. She needed someone right now, and Finn was all she had.

Finn rushed home from work, Santana was sprawled out on the couch and thankfully, there wasn't any alcohol visible. "Hey come on, get up, what happened?"

Once Santana explained the story to her roommate, he could only let out a big sigh; there wasn't really much to say.

After a few seconds Finn questioned, "So Santana, what are you going to do now?"

"Forgive me for sounding like a bitch but there really isn't anything I can do"

"So you're just going to let her go?" Finn asked, looking rather shocked.

"You didn't see the looks her mum gave me, she will never accept me"

"Never" Santana spoke again but this time in a whisper.

The brunette released herself from Finn's grasp and then opened her bag to take out something.

"What's that?" Finn queried.

Santana stared deeply at the item that was laid out on her hand. "It's a bracelet, she gave it to me".

Finn opened his mouth to say something but Santana continued, "I'm never going to see her again, I've lost her for good".

The tall man quickly reassured his friend, "Hey' you've got to be strong, for both your sakes".

Santana nodded her head in disagreement and walked towards her room. She looked at Finn one last time and muttered, "I'm not going to fight Brittany's mum, so it's best if I just forget about her"

The brunette slammed the door shut and Finn almost instantly heard the loud cries that erupted from his friend's room.

**A/N- I hope you lot haven't abandoned this fic... CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY PEOPLE... It's another multi-chaptered Brittana fic! ;)**

**DO REVIEW PLEASE, MEANS A LOT! :) xxx**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N- This story will unfortunately be going on a short Hiatus for a while! Sorry! If you would like to continue reading stuff that I've written, then check out my new story 'Something just happened'. Because I am most likely to continue with that, since I've already written the first 5 chapters! Anyways check it out, and let me know! Thanks! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey everybody! I hope you haven't abandoned this! All though it is kinda my fault since I neglected it and didn't update! Well, we left off chapter 12 with Brittana breaking up and both claimed that they would 'forget' about each other. Now remember, it's a teacher/student thing. So don't expect them to get back together straight away... Also I will try to get chapter 14 by FRIDAY! :D If you want it, leave a review at the end! Xx**

**Chapter 13**

Brittany spent majority of the weekend shacked up in her room. Not one word had been spoken between Mrs Pierce and her daughter. It was now Monday morning and the older woman was hoping that somehow, Brittany would have it in her heart to understand her actions regarding the relationship with Miss Lopez.

She was sat in the kitchen making pancakes when Brittany finally decided to show up. "Hey sweetie, I made your favourite." Brittany mumbled something about not being hungry and helped herself to a bottle of water from the fridge.

She was about to exit the kitchen when she felt a strong grip on her wrist. "Darling, you need to eat something, acting like this isn't going to make things any better."

Brittany turned around and shot her mother a cold glare. "How did you expect me to act mum?" She hissed in frustration. "You removed me from the college, separated me and Santana and..." Brittany paused for a second and then added. "You lied mum; you told me you'd be happy regardless of whom I fell in love with."

Mrs Pierce sighed heavily and took a seat on one of the chairs. "This isn't love honey; love should be with someone of your own age...not someone who's your teacher."

"I...Love...Her mum." Brittany drawled through gritted teeth. "She makes me happy, why can't you just accept that?"

"Because it's WRONG and disgusting." Mrs Pierce ranted. "You might not see it now, but five years down the line, you'll thank me for this." Brittany clenched her fist and slammed it hard against the door.

"I will never thank the woman who stopped me from being happy...never" Brittany eyed her and breathed heavily due to the excruciating pain that radiated from her hand. She rubbed her knuckles softly and stormed out, she had heard more than enough from her mum.

...X...

Monday morning was just as difficult for Santana. Everything just reminded her about Brittany. So much for forgetting about her, she thought as she walked into her classroom. Her line of sight fell straight on Quinn and Rachel, who in turn gave her a disgusted look. "This is going to be so hard." Santana mumbled to herself.

"Good morning girls, hope you all had a nice weekend." She forced a smile and glanced at all her students. She was thankful when no one had mentioned Brittany, but unfortunately that was short-lived.

"Where's Brittany, Miss Lopez?" Lucy asked.

"I heard that she won't be coming back." Another student replied.

"No way, where'd you hear that...? I'm happy though, that bitch thought she was better than everyone else." Beverly spoke as she took a bite of her chocolate bar.

Santana just stood there as her students all took it amongst themselves to voice their opinions on Brittany's predicament. Her heart was all over the place right now and the situation took a turn for the worse when she heard Quinn's verbal attack. "You fat bitch, why don't you shut that ugly mouth of yours instead of mouthing off about someone you barely know?"

Mercedes nodded and turned her head to look at Beverly directly. "Our friend is going through a tough time right now so if I were you; hush your gums and mind your damn business."

Sue had walked in about two minutes ago and watched the scene unfold in front of her. The class were now in acknowledgment of her presence and quickly put their heads down. Surprisingly the principal said nothing and positioned herself in front of Santana. "A quiet word, outside."

Santana reluctantly followed her and could already feel that something was wrong. "What is it?" She asked when the two were outside the room.

"Just had an interesting phone call from one Mrs Pierce." Sue said, looking at the brunette with a smirk.

"Right...what did she want then?" Santana responded, desperately trying to casual. Anything Brittany related only deepened the wound that lingered in the middle of her broken heart.

"Not much..." Sue spoke with her hands behind her back. "Just that I make sure to transfer some of Brittany's classes to another teacher..."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand...what exactly-"

"She's allowing her daughter to return on the basis that I make sure she's away from you at all times. You see, Mrs Pierce will be bringing Brittany to college everyday and then collecting her at the end of the day. I was also told that any interaction between the both of you and I'd have inform her as soon as possible." Sue interrupted.

Santana waited for a student to walk by before speaking. "That's crazy, isn't that a bit extreme?" Sue shrugged. "Maybe...but Brittany's not my daughter and so I'm not in any position to say what's right and what's wrong."

"We can't exactly stay away from each other, we're in love." The brunette exasperated. She rolled up her sleeve and pointed to the piece of jewellery on her wrist. "If she was just a silly student with a crush on her teacher, then why would she even bother giving this bracelet to me?"

Sue barfed at the sight. "Okay I don't need your little love stories, just know that I'll be keeping an eye on you and I'm also going to assign a few others to do so."

"You should be siding with me Sue...I know this isn't exactly ideal but I just couldn't stop myself from falling for her." Santana confessed, staring hard onto the ground.

Sue almost felt a little bit sorry for her. But she had to maintain her professionalism and deep down, even though she knew that this whole teacher-student thing was wrong, she couldn't deny the strong love both women had for each other. "She's back tomorrow, just stay away okay." The principal spoke with a resigned tone and walked away.

Santana held back the tears that were threatening to come out and turned around to head back into the classroom.

...X...

"It doesn't feel right without Brittany, does it?" Quinn muttered to Rachel at the lunch hall. The brunette stopped eating her food and sighed. "Come on Q, you know this won't last forever, she'll be back, trust me."

Quinn pushed her plate away. "Yeah, possibly. But what about her whole situation with Miss Lopez? They're in love Rachel." She emphasized.

"We'll just have to find a way of helping her to get over Miss Lopez, simple." Rachel answered, like it really was that simple.

"No, we can't do that. She deserves to be happy. She helped me to understand my attraction to girls; it is only fair that I return the favour." Quinn stared at Rachel and suddenly realized that she may have said a little bit too much.

"How did Britt help you to understand, I don't g-get it." Rachel asked in confusion. Quinn glanced around; students were all departing the cafeteria now. "Something kept telling me that I liked you, that I was attracted to you." The blonde started in hesitation. Rachel took her hand to show she was listening.

"I didn't know how to figure it out, and so I asked Britt if she could kiss me..." Rachel gasped and quickly snatched her hand away. "But it only lasted a second, that's all." Quinn tried to reason.

Rachel abruptly stood up from her chair. "You should've told me, now I feel as if though our whole relationship was just been one big lie." She nodded her head in disgust and quickly moved away when Quinn tried to touch her. "Don't...I need time to think." She spoke through her tears and departed the area. Quinn kicked the table in frustration and sat back down on the chair. Absolutely nothing seemed to be going right now, not for Quinn...not for Rachel...not for Brittany...not for Santana.

It was a bad Monday morning for nearly everyone.

...X...

Brittany was about to get into bed when she heard a knock on the door. She knew exactly who was stood behind it so didn't bother to reply. Only when the knocks had become persistent that she finally gave in. "What do you want mum?"

Mrs Pierce walked further into the room and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "I spoke to your principal today..." She started, looking anywhere but at Brittany. "I'm allowing you to go back to college, under the condition that you stay away from Santana." She brought her head back up, making direct eye contact with Brittany.

Brittany didn't know how to react. Yes she was happy that she'd be back with her friends but to stay away from Santana, the woman she loved with all her heart? Impossible. "I don't know what to say..." The blonde uttered sadly.

"Brittany, I want you to make something of your life, that's why I'm letting you go back. You're my number one priority from now on. I've asked Sue to transfer your Miss Lopez classes to another teacher and I'll be taking you and picking you up every day."

"Why are you doing this mum, I just wanna be happy." Brittany commented with a whisper. Mrs Pierce got up and placed her hand on her shoulders. "You hurt me this morning, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy...believe me, I'm only thinking of you sweetie."

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes. She looked back at her mum with a small smile and initiated a hug. "I'm sorry mum; I know you want me to be happy..." She pulled away and added, "If that's what you want, then promise to not go anywhere near Santana..."

Mrs Pierce gasped in happiness and crushed her daughter with another hug. "This means so much darling, I'm glad you've finally seen the light." Brittany smiled wearily and held back the tears as she watched her mum leave.

...X...

True to her word, Mrs Pierce drove Brittany to college and even walked with her inside the building. When they got to the principal office, Sue gave Brittany her new timetable and the blonde almost instantly felt her heart break as she took in her new teacher's name. Her promise of not going anywhere Santana to her mum was going to be one humongous challenge.

Brittany lazily entered the classroom and mustered up the best possible smile when her new classmates spoke animatedly with her. The blonde had texted Rachel and co yesterday that she was back and they all agreed on meeting up in the cafeteria. At least seeing them was something to look forward to.

Santana braced herself for the day that was to come. It was almost 99.99999% that she would bump into Brittany and she had no idea what to do if that were to happen. What was even more piss-taking was that Sue mentioned something about a few students keeping an eye on her and she had no fucking idea as to who they were.

"Rach, please talk to me." Quinn pleaded with the brunette. They were sat in the classroom waiting for Miss Lopez. Rachel turned her head away in the opposite direction. She wasn't about to forgive her that quick. "Quinn, today's a big day for Britt, we should be thinking about her."

"How comes you're not angry with her, but at me?" Quinn bellowed. Rachel shifted and now looked directly at her face. "Well isn't it obvious? Brittany must've had a lot on her plate with this whole Miss Lopez debacle. You should've told me the night it happened."

Quinn was about answer back but quickly stopped her mouth from opening when she heard the voice of Santana's. "Right girls, I hope you all studied hard last night, there'll be a small maths test later on."

"Miss, we heard Brittany's back." Lucy spoke. "But I'm sure you knew that already." She added with a smirk.

"If you don't have anything productive to say, please leave my classroom...and that goes for all of you." Santana announced in a stern voice.

Someone in the front row raised their hand. "Yes Rachel?" Santana asked. The smaller brunette cleared her throat, chanced a look at Quinn and then finally spoke. "I don't think you're in any position of telling us what to do, Brittany's back today and so on behalf of the four of us..." She motioned towards Quinn, Tina and Mercedes. "Keep your distance and stay away from her."

Santana swallowed the lump that decided to appear in her throat and stood rooted to the spot, not having a clue as to what would be 'appropriate' to say back. She excused herself, claiming she had to go to the bathroom and promptly hopped out of the classroom. She quickly made a beeline for one of the empty stalls and tried to maintain her steady breathing. Everything was just so damn difficult. Love was difficult.

"Yes mum, my new teacher isn't causing me any trouble."

"Of course I'm behaving myself, I promised you didn't I?" Santana widened her eyes at the voice. Who else but Brittany would somehow appear at the same time in the very same place as her. She contemplated on whether to stay inside the stall until after Brittany left, but instinct, feelings, and her heart told her otherwise. She slowly turned the handle of the door and looking right back at her from the mirror, was Brittany. The blonde quickly said goodbye to her mum and disconnected the line. She was about to leave when she felt a hand, a soft hand on her elbow.

"Brittany..." Santana whispered in the most softest and broken of voices. "Please don't leave." The head told her to leave, the heart told her to turn around and embrace her lover with a hug, a kiss...her everything. Brittany was torn, she didn't know what to listen to. She battled with her conscience, ignoring the sweet touch of Santana's hand on her naked skin.

"We're finished, I don't love you. I lied, it was all a lie." Brittany croaked through her overflowing tears and swiftly broke the physical contact with Santana. She hurried out of the bathroom, and didn't dare to look back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hey guys, I am ever so sorry for the late update! BUT…I bought myself a new computer and now I'll be able to update all my stories whenever I like. :D Thanks for all the alerts/reviews! Keep them coming once you finish reading this... Xx**

**Chapter 14**

It had been a week since Brittany spouted those words to her in the bathroom. Words Santana didn't think were ever possible to leave her lover's mouth.

_We're finished. I don't love you. I lied._

How could it be possible? Brittany was the one who said that she wouldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of their relationship. She was the one who went on about dreams and reality. Maybe Finn was right, maybe Brittany only wanted her for the sake of it. It was all becoming a bit too much for Santana. All the lingering looks between them in the hallways, the desperate plea on her face for Brittany to explain what exactly was going on.

Rachel and Quinn were also struggling with their own relationship. Brittany had no idea about their predicament; it maybe had something to do with them putting on an act whenever they met up with Brittany in the lunch hall. And things did not change when the start of a brand new week came rolling in.

"Miss Lopez…a word in my office please." Sue announced as she interrupted the class half way through the lesson. Santana nervously wondered if someone had seen Brittany with her in the bathroom last week. The thought did not settle well within her, it terrified her.

"Could this not wait until my class finished?" Santana asked, taking a seat inside the principal's office. Sue also took a seat and slowly retracted her glasses.

"You and Brittany…" Santana felt her insides doing a 360 turn. "How are you coping?" The Latina had to double check, surely she was hearing things.

"Me and Brittany…Uh, why do you ask?" Santana hesitantly prodded. Sue was probably trying a sneaky one on her, so she could go back and report to Mrs Pierce. Just thinking about Brittany's mother made her nauseous.

"It's been a week and I'm sure you haven't bumped into her yet, does that not affect you?" Sue was blunt and direct; Santana hated being put on the spot. And anyway, sucks for her since Santana did see Brittany last week, even if it was a heart-breaking moment.

"She's in the past Sue, nothing to worry about." Santana plastered a fake smile and Sue seemed to buy the fake cheeriness in her voice.

"That's just fantastic, now get to class and I'm glad to see Brittany hasn't completely broken you, yet…" Sue put her glasses back on and resumed working with her paperwork. Santana frowned at her comment. What did she mean by that? There's no way Santana was going to let Brittany break her down. She'd get her back somehow, she was sure of it.

…X…

"I wish you'd stop hurting me already." Quinn muttered, who was sat on the opposite end of the table in the cafeteria. They were waiting for Brittany to show up, before tucking into their lunch. Rachel sighed heavily and kept her gaze on anywhere but Quinn.

"Hey guys, budge up a little." Mercedes said with Tina and Brittany behind her. The five sat around the table quietly and well, the tension was awkward. Mercedes and Tina began chatting away and Brittany kept her sight on the doors praying to catch a glimpse of Santana.

"Seriously, what is up with the atmosphere today?" Mercedes finally asked, breaking her conversation with Tina and staring at the three eerily quiet girls.

"What can I say Merc, some people…" Quinn shot Rachel a cold look, one with anger written all over it. "Like to hold on to stupid things that happened a million years ago." Brittany was now alert to the discussion. She had no idea Quinn and Rachel were on bad terms; guess not being in their classes didn't help the situation either.

Rachel scoffed with a sarcastic laugh, not one to miss a beat. "Stupid things…kissing Brittany is hardly stupid, it's probably the worst thing that someone could ever do to me actually."

Brittany widened her eyes. Such was her own heart-break that the last thing she needed was to be the reason behind her best friend's split. "I'm sorry, I should have said." The blonde mumbled under her breath, keeping her gaze soft at the girls.

Rachel instantly put her hand forward and reassured the girl. "Britt, this isn't your fault, don't be sad, okay?" Quinn hardened visibly at the touch.

"I'm suffering here as well you know, there were two lips that night. So why does Brittany get all the sympathy?" She hissed, struggling to contain the hurt from her tone of voice.

Not comfortable with where the situation was headed, Brittany abruptly left the table and not even the calls of 'Britt come back' from Rachel had stopped her.

"Oh great Quinn, real smart of you." The brunette scolded Quinn, who in turn couldn't help but let a few tears roll out and she too left the table. It wasn't fair how Rachel seemed to only be on Brittany's side, she needed to be cared for and loved too.

…X…

Brittany scanned her surroundings one last time before stepping into Miss Lopez's class. She knew the teacher would still be having her lunch with the rest of her colleagues, so she used this time to just sit in the room and re-live some of her most recent, amazing memories.

And of course they were all to do with Santana. Any memory she had of her teacher always gave her heart a full swirl, why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they be together and be like any normal couple? So what if one was student, the other a teacher? More terrible things were happening in the world, right? Brittany was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to hear the door creak open.

Santana stood there for at least a good second, mouth slightly open. What was Brittany doing here? She wanted to say so much and she wanted answers. But she just couldn't lash out at the girl, obviously she had her reasons and being gentle with her was a must. "Brittany…"

Upon hearing her name being said in just a mere whisper, Brittany gulped and felt her breathing rapidly increase. She did not want another altercation, she wasn't strong enough. This time, she wouldn't be able to lie to Santana. She'd tell her the truth. That she still loved her.

"Sorry…" Brittany said for the second time today, apologizing did not bode well with her. "I was looking for something." She glanced once at Santana and then rushed to get out of the classroom. Once again though, just like last week, Santana grabbed her by the elbow.

"I know you love me, don't walk away." Santana croaked, slowly turning the blonde so they could be face to face. Her hands went to Brittany's waist. "I told you once I'll be damned to ever let you go, I meant it." She stated, this time with a more confident and stern voice. Brittany pumped her chest with some much needing breathing, the close proximity was too much to handle right now.

"N-no we can't…" Brittany whispered. "Please, I can't." Santana ignored the pleas, she could see the blonde's eyes glistening with a genuine sparkle, which was enough evidence that Brittany still loved her.

"We can, this is what we both want." Santana spoke. She stared directly into them captivating eyes and slowly, ever so slowly connected her lips with Brittany. She opened her mouth as an invitation for some tongue, to which Brittany gladly offered. She held her tight, just glad to be in Santana's arms again. But before she knew it, her panic attacks were back in full force.

"I, this is, no…I have to get out of here." Brittany stuttered, breaking the kiss and nodding her head sideways. Santana tried to calm her down, things were just about to get better for them.

"Brittany, listen to me…" Santana grabbed one of her hands and placed both of theirs above her chest; heart so to speak. "I always said things wouldn't work out. Remember when I broke up with you, because I was wary of how your mum would react?" The blonde nodded. "But you never gave up, you believed in us, in our love."

A drop or two of tiny tears fell down her face, Brittany knew she was going to crack any minute now. Just the touch of Santana's breath, or the way their hands were clasped together hovering over Santana's chest; it all felt gut wrenching. She wanted all of Santana, but she couldn't go behind her mother's back again.

"I don't…" Brittany stammered, her sobbing slightly erratic now. "I don't l-love you, I just wanted to…" She stopped and stared hard at Santana through her puddle of tears. If she went ahead with this massive lie, surely there'd be no going back. But if she never, then Santana would never let her go. "I just wanted to see what Rachel and Quinn felt when they went down on you."

Santana released Brittany's hand and took a few steps back, increasing the gap between them. "You…No, you're lying, you don't mean that." Her gaze hardened and she searched Brittany's face, to see if there was any truth behind her comments.

"I never wanted you." Brittany could feel her heart rate increase but she had no choice and had to feed her with lies. "It was all an act, I'm sorry for doing this but you deserve the truth."

"The truth…?" Santana exclaimed. She chuckled bitterly and unclasped the bracelet from her wrist. "You're a fucking liar, a scared little girl." She threw the piece of jewellery to the floor and marched forward to her desk. Tears were streaming freely from Brittany's face. She didn't know what hurt more. Santana tossing the bracelet away like it meant nothing or the abusive word that left her teacher's mouth. This was getting out of hand and every part of her was yearning for Santana to calm down, to understand her.

"Please, don't be angry, I never wanted th-"

"I was doing fine until you showed up. I had no problems with my students going down on me, at least I was satisfied." Santana said in a sort of calm voice. She had her back to Brittany and was silently glad that she couldn't see the girl crying, even though she could hear her. "Then you came along and I thought you were something special, someone who was more than just a quickie in the storage room."

Santana turned around. She wasn't about to let her own tears fall down, even if they were threatening to come out. She looked at Brittany and frowned. "You took me for a fool, made me believe in love, our love."

Brittany stepped forward but Santana motioned with a hand to not come any further. "Just leave Brittany. You don't love me, I get it. You never wanted me, I get it." Santana walked to the door, opening it for Brittany to leave. "There's nothing left here for you anymore, just go."

Brittany wiped the tears from her face and kept her head down. She took tiny steps and before exiting the class, she placed a hand on Santana's shoulder. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." She gently whispered and left without another word.

…X…

Santana struggled for the rest of the week. She hadn't seen Brittany since that day and the more she thought about her, the more it angered her. How could she have been so stupid to believe that Brittany was in love with her? The bracelet, staying late after classes, the hugs, kisses; it was all one big act. She contemplated on whether Brittany was lying because her mother told her to do so. But yesterday, Rachel had told Santana that Brittany was back with Lucy and that whatever relationship they had was a big fat joke.

It was Friday afternoon and Santana was sat on her desk. She dropped her pen down and glanced up at her students. They were all doing their own thing and not one was doing what Santana had asked of them. Well, that was until she spot someone at the back, head dropped down and working on the task she set. The student, who's name was Jessie, Santana was sure to keep behind once everyone left.

"We need to talk." Rachel turned to Quinn from her seat. "About Britt's birthday next week." Every year for Brittany's birthday, the girls would plan something that normally meant partying hard, which would then ultimately cause their drunkenness and lead to very hot sex.

Quinn scoffed. "Now you wanna talk, can't fix our relationship but can worry about Britt's birthday." In Quinn's eyes, she had every right to be like this. She couldn't understand why Rachel was so easy on Brittany, but not her.

"It's her 18th, I want to do something extra extra special, because of everything she's had to go through." Rachel calmly spoke. Truthfully, she hated how far apart Quinn and her had become but she was struggling to forgive her. Maybe it was the fact that Quinn didn't share a kiss with just anyone. It was Brittany, the girl she used to have strong feelings for.

"Okay fine, we'll ask the others over the weekend or something." Quinn said in a no-nonsense voice and left the classroom. Other students were also beginning to leave and it was then that Santana had called her over.

"Jessie, come here a second." Santana gently called out, stopping the girl from leaving. Once everyone had departed, she told her to close the door and then make her way forward.

Brittany said goodbye to a couple girls and walked down the hallway. Her phone vibrated and she saw a text from her mum, telling her that she had arrived; waiting outside for her. Brittany couldn't believe her mother sometimes. She honestly thought she wouldn't be collected by her mum every day; it was becoming a little annoying now. Not that she would openly admit it.

As she neared the college exit doors, she took a quick glance to her left. It was Santana's classroom. For a second, she was tempted to go inside. To apologize and tell her teacher that she was lying, how it was all lies and that she did love her. A couple steps forward and the college girl had her hand on the doorknob. But then she saw something through the glass, and most definitely heard a voice; two voices to be accurate.

"What is she doing with that student?" Brittany mumbled sadly to herself, images of Santana possibly doing the dirty with that girl were flashing vigorously in her mind. "No, no it can't be." She felt every limb in her body go weak and she could hear her heart rate notch up rapidly.

Brittany let go of the doorknob and made a dash for the exit. Holding back the tears, she greeted her mother and without giving her a hug- which she normally did, she hopped into the car. All Brittany could think about during the car journey was Santana and that student. And only one question kept replaying in her head.

_Was Santana going back to her old ways with the students?_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I'm not feeling well, I've been sick. So I apologize for any typo's or grammar mistakes here. I really appreciated all the reviews, do keep them coming! Xx**

**Chapter 15**

"Santana, can you please come out and eat something?" It was Saturday evening and since returning home from work yesterday, she had not left the room. Finn had a feeling that it was something to do with Brittany and it worried him to see his friend locking herself away like this.

"Please talk to me; at least tell me what's wrong." Finn again spoke when he heard no response from his stubborn friend. Santana closed her eyes and sunk further underneath the blanket. She wanted him to go away; she wanted everyone to vanish and just disappear from the face of the earth. Especially Brittany, who was the sole reason behind her feeling this way. _Stupid stupid, I hate her._

Finn sighed heavily, loud enough so Santana could hear the annoyance dripping from it. He had told her about his date tonight, the one with Janet; whom he had spent six months chasing after. And now that cupid decided to finally lay a hand, here was Santana cock-blocking him from sharing the night with his dream girl. Finn was torn. He either had to stay with his friend or go on the date with Janet to further enhance his chances with the girl. Normally when Finn found himself in positions like these, ultimately, only one would win at the end; and that would always be Santana.

"I'll be kipping on the sofa for a bit, you know where to find me if you wanna talk." Finn walked away from her bedroom door and made himself comfortable on the couch. He took a swig of his beer bottle that he had left on the table from earlier on and switched the television on. After a couple of minutes of just gawping at the screen, Finn had a change of heart and decided that he would instead go out on his planned date. But then he heard Santana's room door being creaked open.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, staring once at him and then keeping her gaze fixed to the floor. Slowly, she took a couple steps forward until she was completely out of her room. "I don't know what to do anymore Finn…"

Santana broke into a strangled sob and Finn immediately rushed to her side, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She cried into his shoulders and only the quiet words of 'Ssshh' and 'It's okay' managed to calm her down, if only for a little while.

"It's Brittany isn't it? Boy, she's really got to you." Finn gently stroked Santana's back and ushered her onto the sofa. He quickly scooted around the table to grab the box of tissues and offered one to the brunette.

"Thanks…" Santana gave him half a smile and dabbed the soft Kleenex around her eyes. Taking one deep breath, she nodded her head and began to explain everything that was going on in her head.

"It is Brittany…apparently I was just an act to her and…" Santana stopped midway; tears began falling from her face again. Finn took a hold of her hand, motioning for her to carry on. "She never wanted me Finn, you were right."

Finn narrowed his eyes and genuinely couldn't believe what he was hearing. Granted, he knew nothing about their relationship, but Brittany had come to Santana's house, they had sex and…they were in love, he was sure of it. "This wasn't supposed to be about me being right Santana…" He exhaled loudly.

Santana hopped off the sofa and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed herself a beer and offered one to Finn. "I'm still trying to finish this one." He said, with a soft smile. Instead of taking her seat again, Santana stayed rooted by the counter. "I nearly got one of my students to go down on me yesterday."

Finn choked on his drink and he mentally thought how Santana could've at least had the decency to gently rub on his back. "I, I don't get it…why?"

Santana scoffed, but sadness was evident in her eyes. "Well it was what I did before Brittany showed up, so I thought why not."

"Did she…did you, you know?" Finn stuttered, not really wanting to know the answer but curiosity really was getting the best of him. Santana gulped. She closed her eyes and tentatively answered.

"No…" She whispered. "I couldn't do it; all I could hear and see was Brittany…" She drank from her bottle again and wiped away the few tears that fell on it. "How fucked up is that, huh? We're not even together, her mother fucking hates me, she doesn't love me and yet, yet I can't even do the one thing that used to give me so much pleasure." Santana commented with a bitter chuckle, talking about feelings really was the worst thing in the world.

Finn could only stare at her; he never was one to give good advice. He was the kind of person whose shoulder you leaned on, someone who'd offer their undivided attention whenever needed. A true friend, Santana thought. Her only friend. "I'm…I didn't realise how bad things were." He replied honestly.

Silence filled the room. Nothing more was said between the pair.

…X…

Santana was already sat on her desk, as she waited for her class of students to arrive. It was never easy teaching this particular class, especially with Brittany's old mates giving her the daggers at every given chance. Quinn, Tina and Mercedes were actually not that bad, but Rachel was definitely something else. Santana briefly wandered if the loud diva was indeed saying the truth about Brittany getting back together with Lucy. I mean, surely she would have seen them in the hallway together. Or Lucy would have bragged about it.

"So, is everything sorted for Britt's birthday then?" Mercedes asked, walking down the hallway with her three friends in tow. Quinn shrugged her shoulders; she actually had no idea what was going to happen for Brittany's birthday. Rachel had specifically said that the both of them would discuss the plans together but obviously her ex-girlfriend? didn't need her help, or even want it for that matter.

Rachel eyed Quinn with a glare. "Well Quinn and I decided that since we'll have college the following morning, we'd just hit one of the local bars and do the usual." Mercedes nodded her head and walked inside the classroom. Before Rachel could do the same, Quinn tugged her back, waiting for Tina to be out of sight.

"What is your problem?" The blonde asked, her tone making Rachel flinch slightly. She had never heard the girl speak to her in that manner. It hurt.

"P-problem…? What did I do?" Rachel swallowed, taking a few steps back to increase the distance between them. Quinn gave her a disappointed look before answering. "You told Mercedes that _we_ decided…"

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Quinn stopped her with a raise of her hand. "I tried texting and calling you all weekend so we can talk about Britt's birthday and you didn't even bother getting back to me."

"I'm sorry, this is all just so…" Rachel trailed off, not having the guts to make eye contact with the girl in front of her.

"Whatever Rach, If you're not gonna forgive me, then I guess I'm done trying." Quinn said glumly. She sighed and turned around, heading into class. Rachel imitated her actions and before she took her seat, she noticed something on the floor at the back. She tiptoed over to go and pick it up and scrunched her face in confusion.

"Whose bracelet is this?" She asked, holding it out for everyone to see. When no one had taken claim to the item, Rachel marched forward to the front of the class and cleared her throat.

"Yes Rachel, what can I do for you?" Santana asked. She prayed that this wasn't going to be one of her lectures again. Because when Rachel started, it was almost impossible to get her to shut up.

"I found this on the floor, any ideas as to who it belongs to?" Santana couldn't make out what her student was holding on to. It was only when Rachel flaunted the bracelet in front of her face that she realized.

"I, uh…No, no I don't." Santana swallowed hard. It was enough to make Rachel think that her teacher did know who exactly it belonged to.

"Of course you don't…" Rachel retorted. Santana definitely heard the sarcasm in her voice. Suddenly, she felt like locking herself up in her room again. "I'll leave it with you anyway, since well it doesn't belong to me and I have no plans on keeping something that obviously means so much…to someone."

Rachel carefully placed the bracelet in Santana's hand and walked away with a smug looking face. The diva wasn't stupid. Brittany was after all her best friend. She knew that the piece of jewellery had something to do with them and it satisfied her to see the pain and hurt plastered across Santana's face. Because in Rachel's eye's, Santana was a bitch who ruined Brittany's life.

…X…

It was the day of Brittany's birthday. A part of her was excited to finally be hitting the legal age of 18. But the other part, where her heart was situated; well it couldn't stop thinking about Santana.

"Honey, are you sure that I can trust you tonight?" Mrs Pierce asked her daughter. She was sat on the sofa watching Brittany, who was applying the final touches of her make up. Gosh, she had grown up so fast. It scared her to know that one day Brittany would actually find someone and leave her, so she could live her own independent life.

"Mum…" Brittany drawled. "You know how I get when I've had one too many." Mrs Pierce gave her a scowl. "Okay, I was kidding, don't kill me now." She joked and her mother somewhat toned down her hardened face.

"You're just…" Mrs Pierce sat up and stood in front of Brittany. She sighed and gave her daughter the once over. "You look absolutely stunning tonight; I just don't want you in any trouble."

Brittany smiled and appreciated her mother's concern. "I'll be fine mum; Tina's not much of a drinker so she'll be our designated driver."

"Okay, guess you should be getting ready to make your way." Brittany pulled her mum in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll never do anything to hurt you again, never." Brittany told her with an oozing confidence, one she never knew she had. Mrs Pierce followed her daughter to the door and watched as she got in the car. She saw Rachel and Quinn giving her a wave and happily did the same.

"Don't let me down Brittany…" The older woman mumbled into the cold air and made her way back into the apartment.

…X…

"Santana…I'm going out to meet Janet, why don't you come with us?" Finn didn't like the idea of leaving his friend alone; there was no telling what she would do. Santana was currently sat plump middle on the sofa watching…

"Ew, a romantic film…? What is this shit?" She quickly changed the channel ignoring whatever else was coming out from Finn's mouth. Seeing that she was in no mood to be doing anything, Finn thought he'd rile the girl up a little.

"No hold on, what film? I might just stay in to watch it." He approached Santana and took a seat next to her. He smiled knowingly when he felt her stiffen up a little.

"Don't you dare, just go away and enjoy your stupid date with your stupid girlfriend." Santana retorted angrily and shifted away from the goofy man. Finn sighed heavily and spoke calmly. "Please Santana, just a couple drinks. It'd mean a lot if she could meet my best friend."

Santana rolled her eyes. Although deep down it felt nice to know that Finn thought so highly of her, and that he actually wanted to introduce her to someone special in his life. Reluctantly, in the end, she gave into his wishes. "Fine, but I'm leaving after an hour." She got up and disappeared into her room. Finn grinned happily.

…X…

**A really short chapter, but only because it's building up all the tension for my NEXT UPDATE which will of course have a lot of incidents… ;) By the way, I have 200 people alerted to this story, come on guys, leave me some love= REVIEW! Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- I have been so inconsistent with my updates! I'm ever so sorry. Life gets in the way. Oh and I'm telling you now that its 5.30am here, so there MIGHT be a lot of grammar mistakes. Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews thus far. Keep them coming! Xx**

**Chapter 16**

Tina parked up her car and motioned for the girls to make their way to the club. Brittany led the group and cheered happily as she linked her arms with Quinn and Rachel. "I hope you both will play nice today, I don't want any fights, okay?"

Quinn and Rachel nodded their head and quickly shared a look with each other. When Rachel showed a hint of a smile, Quinn couldn't help but feel slightly hopeful that things would eventually become better for them. They reached the club and there was a bouncer stood by the door who had his arms crossed in a menacing way.

"Sorry girls, I'm going to need some I.D." He spoke with a firm, strong tone. Brittany stared at the man and gave him a teasing smile. "It's my 18th today; I'll let you have a free drink on me." She brushed his cheek with the tip of her finger and carefully invaded his personal space.

"Brittany…" Rachel exclaimed. She shoved her out of the way and now took up the space Brittany had just occupied. "We won't need your flirting for tonight; I already booked one of the lounges for your birthday." Rachel now turned her focus to the man in front of her. "So Mr Bouncer with the muscles, could you please let us through?"

Rachel took a few steps forward but the big man stopped her. "Hold on, what's your name?" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms defiantly. "Rachel, Rachel Berry." The man quickly whispered something to one of his co-workers and waited for him to go back inside the club.

"I'll just need to check if we have any bookings for under that name tonight." He explained to Rachel. Brittany rolled her eyes and took out her phone from her cleavage area. She passed the phone to the bouncer and said, "Since you are wasting our time, you can take a picture of us while we're waiting."

Brittany gestured for them to stand next to her. She had Tina and Rachel stood by her left side, with Quinn and Mercedes on her right. With all five girls sporting killer high heels and extremely low- very low cut dresses, the bouncer found it hard to focus on their faces. "You might wanna point that thing up here."

Mercedes accused knowingly and the girls couldn't help but chuckle. They were oozing sex and they bloody well knew it.

…X…

Once they were finally allowed into the club, another worker showed the girls to their lounge. The room was packed with girls from the college that Rachel had invited. Tina and Mercedes also took the liberty of inviting some of the guys from the boy's college. Brittany took in her surroundings and frowned.

"Rach, it's overly crowded in here, how many did you invite?"

"I don't know, not many." She lied knowing full well she had invited most of them, apart from maybe the odd two.

"BIRTHDAY GIRL..." Lucy squealed and made her way forward. She greeted her classmates before leaving a sloppy kiss on Brittany's cheek. "You made it, finally." Brittany cringed a little. She hated how this girl couldn't get the hint, how she didn't want to be with her.

Rachel stepped in between them and ushered Brittany forward. Quinn followed suit, while Mercedes and Tina found their respective boyfriends Kurt and Artie. There was a whole table full of different types of alcohol. There was also a DJ, who was currently playing Sean Paul's 'Got 2 luv u'.

"Wait here, I just need to tell the DJ something." Rachel told the two blondes, who in turn helped themselves to a few drinks. After a little while, she arrived back and accepted the glass of drink that Quinn offered to her with a smile.

"So what did you say to him?" Brittany commented, surveying the girls who were already drunk. It was her birthday, damn it. Before Rachel could answer, a dancing Tina popped out from nowhere and took her by the hands. "Come on girls, get dancing, get drinking. Stop standing here like it's some sort of funeral."

Rachel chuckled and let Tina drag her to the middle where all the dancing was taking place. Brittany shared a smile with Quinn and downed her drink. She then took another, and another, and another.

"Whoa, steady on Britt, we'll need you to be sober for when we give you your presents." Quinn stifled a giggle, now on her third drink.

"I need to find a fuck buddy; you know I can never have a birthday without sex." Brittany drawled. She squinted her eyes a few times and things were already becoming a bit fuzzy.

"Come on Britt…" Quinn took a stumbling Brittany by the wrist. "Let's go dance with the others." The blondes made their way to the flock and deep down, if she were honest, Quinn didn't want Brittany to be having sex with anyone tonight. Unlike Rachel, she acknowledged that Santana and Brittany were in love with each other, like the real kind of love. And the last thing she wanted was for Brittany to be doing something she'd badly regret tomorrow morning.

…X…

"So, you are _the _Santana, I've heard a lot about you." Finn, Janet and Santana arrived at the club about ten minutes ago, the same club that Brittany was celebrating her 18th birthday. They bought their drinks and took one of the tables at the back.

"Oh yeah, and what's Finn been saying about me then?" She replied with a smug grin and mentally laughed at how her roommate's cheeks had visibly blushed. She knew this was a big thing for him. Janet was someone Finn wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he was adamant that she was the _one_ for him.

"Something along the lines of how you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." Janet winked at her boyfriend and Santana swelled up at how Finn regarded her so highly. Here she was, in love with a student and he was still yet to judge her. She couldn't ask for a better friend. At least she had one good thing in her life.

"Is that so? Well just so you know, Finn is probably the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for." Santana spoke honestly and affectionately. Just because she couldn't have the girl she wanted, she'd do anything to make sure that at least one of them was happy in the relationship department.

Janet's face brightened at the comment and she almost forgot Santana was sat there as she placed a quick kiss on Finn's lips. "Aw, aren't you both the cute couple…" The brunette cooed and Janet rolled her eyes at the immaturity of Santana.

"Time for a re-fill of our drinks..." The woman sat up and smiled at her company before walking towards the bar. Finn finally let out a breath and nudged Santana with his shoulders.

"So, what do you think of her?" He asked with a half-smile. Finn was worried about his roommate's opinion because truthfully, her opinion meant a lot to him. It always did. When Santana didn't say anything straight away, he couldn't help but let his smile falter.

"She's perfect. Honestly, don't fuck things up with her." Santana finally spoke. It was the truth, she didn't want him to make a fool of himself; he always did when it came to picking the right girl. Hopefully this time, he was making the right choice.

Finn allowed himself to fully grin at Santana. That was definitely music to his ears, approval from your best friend was something most people strived for and he got it. Santana was about to get up to head for the bathroom when Janet strutted forward with no drinks in her hand. "Right, we're ditching. Apparently there's this 18th birthday party going on at the back in one of the lounges. Maybe we should go and show our beautiful faces." She smiled mischievously and Finn had that stupid glint in his eyes. He probably thought his girlfriend was a dare-devil of some sort, but who the fuck gate-crashes a teenager's party? Well that's what Santana thought anyway.

Reluctantly she had no choice but to agree when the couple were already heading towards the back. "Ah screw this." Santana mumbled to herself and followed the pair. It would seem that the universe only wanted her life to be revolved around teenagers nowadays.

…X…

_Baby turn around and let me see that sexy body go Bump Bump Bump._

When Santana entered the lounge, she let out a sigh as she heard the song that was currently being played. This song was from _her_ teenage years, so why the hell were they playing it now, in 2011?

Never mind.

She carefully walked around the dancing bodies and kept her hold on Finn's arm. The last thing she needed was for Finn and Janet to canoodle in the corner while she was left to drown her own sorrows. "What are you guys doing?" She hissed.

"We're helping ourselves to drinks." Janet piped up and held a glass out for Santana to take. The ginger woman then glanced around, laughing at how absurd some of these teenagers danced.

"Hey Finn, how about we show them a thing or two?" She whispered teasingly into his ear. He smirked in return and gripped her by the wrist, completely forgetting that Santana was now left with no company.

"Stupid bastard…" Santana scowled. Now what was she supposed to do?

…X…

Brittany had no idea Santana was here. She was too busy dancing (also very drunk) with Lucy at the front, near the DJ. Next to her, Quinn and Rachel stood closely but their hands were left by their side.

"Aren't you going to at least give me one dance?" Quinn asked with a slight pout. Was it too much to ask for someone's forgiveness? Countless amounts of times she had apologized, and still Rachel blew her off.

"Probably isn't the best idea, I'm still mad at you." She shrugged defensively.

".GOD. You guys, its Miss Lopez." Quinn, Brittany, Rachel broke out of their thoughts to glance at the commotion behind them. One of their college classmates had recognized their teacher straight away and to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Rachel battled her way through the crowd, Quinn pulling Brittany away from Lucy and helping her to the area Santana was at. "What are you doing here?" Rachel spoke, anger seething from her tone of voice.

"Rachel…" Quinn began but was cut off with a glare.

"No Quinn, I want to know what the hell she's doing here. Don't try to making any excuses for her." Santana gulped and backtracked a few paces. The only positive thing, if you could even take anything positive from this situation, was that Brittany kept her gaze fixed on her. Those lustful eyes, staring back at her with an alluring sparkle she was all too familiar with.

"Why are you all crowded around our friend for?" Finn took in the student's faces and most of them pretty much had an angry sort of look plastered across their face. Well that was until he saw…

"Brittany?" The tall man echoed. "Oh, don't tell me it's your 18th." Finn scratched his head and looked apologetically at Santana. This was only going to dent his roommate's pride some more and it was kind of his fault for dragging her out in the first place.

"Sorry, do you all know each other or something?" Janet asked, baffled, to say the least. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, no doubt to say something horrible when Quinn was now the one to interrupt her.

"Miss Lopez…She's you know, our college teacher." Quinn explained. Janet nodded her head. "Oh, right…well this awkward huh." She tried to lessen the intense atmosphere, but sadly to no avail.

Santana grimaced at Janet's reaction and suddenly had this overwhelming urge to just get the fuck out of here. Wasn't it bad enough that Brittany used her, that Brittany never loved her, that Finn was all happy with his perfect girlfriend? No, it obviously wasn't because this right now, was just simply embarrassing. Her students were most likely to give her a lot of stick for this. Hopefully, none of them would be able to remember since they did look pretty drunk out of their asses.

Santana's mind over-powered with ridiculous thoughts, so she left. Not worrying about Finn and Janet, she stormed out of the club and felt a little satisfaction at the cold, very cold wind blowing into her face.

She needed that.

…X…

Brittany left the lounge about two minutes later and even through her drunken state, she was desperate to find Santana. She left the party with Finn and Janet resuming with their dancing. Well, technically no. Finn wanted to go after Santana but Brittany pleaded with him for her to be the one that comforted Santana.

"You know, you're quite a bitch."

"I beg your pardon, what's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked in disbelief. It wasn't what she was expecting, not after what had just occurred.

Santana was sat in the back of her jeep. She couldn't drive home yet, not when her mind was going crazy on her. And to make matters worse, she knew that if she left, Finn would have to walk home and well, she didn't want that. Santana heard a knock on her window and reluctantly opened the car door.

"Hey, can I…Can I come in?"

Quinn stared at Rachel for a few seconds. Yeah, she just called Rachel a bitch but quite frankly, she was sick and tired of her attitude. "It means that…You were about to embarrass Miss Lopez, knowing full well just how much she means to Brittany."

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows. "But she _is _the bad guy here; do you expect me to be nice to her?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to show some form of kindness, all you've been doing lately is throwing crappy remarks around." Quinn accused.

"Now that isn't fair, I can't just forgive you. You kissed Brittany, not just anybody. It was Brittany." Rachel felt her lips tremble, a sign that her tears were about to break loose.

"So what do you want from me then Rachel? I begged for your forgiveness, yet you still don't give a crap." Quinn yelled, not giving a damn who heard. Not that anyone possibly could, since the music was blazing out really loud.

"I want, I just…" Rachel swallowed. She stared at Quinn through her watery eyes. "This, this is what I want…" The brunette launched herself at Quinn, kissing her hard with brutal force.

…X…

"Hey, can I…Can I come in?" Brittany asked timidly, blinking her eyes rapidly due to the intoxication currently taking over her body. Santana mentally thought, _NO. You've caused more than enough._

"Go back to your party Brittany, you shouldn't be here." Santana croaked. She was mid-way through closing the door when she felt it being tugged back. "I don't…" Brittany closed her eyes, inhaled and spoke again. "No talking, just me and you."

Brittany climbed into the back seat and Santana wasn't about to stop her. The blonde took the initiative by straddling her teacher, placing each knee by her sides. Santana exhaled sharply, the feeling of skin; Brittany's skin melting every part of her body. She had no idea what was about to happen, but Brittany had said no talking. So she kept quiet, subtly moving her hands to the blonde's hips.

Brittany's breaths were coming fast, and laboured. She pressed her naked thighs and the core of her centre tighter together; the warm feeling of Santana's skin giving her a chilling sensation. Without warning, she gently pinched her nipple through Santana's shirt. Brittany watched as her eyes widened in surprise and then slowly closed.

"B-Brittany, wh- what are yo-"

"No talking…" Brittany chided. Santana could feel her breath, as it blew on her lips. She pressed small gentle kisses to the sides of Santana's mouth, while her fingers now played with both of her nipples. With her own breath hitching from the fierce sensation, Santana moaned low in her throat. "Nnnn…" She licked her lips and tried again. "No talking; got it."

"I'll always be yours." Brittany whispered and her eyes slowly closed as she lowered her mouth and closed over one of Santana's nipples. The brunette raised her hands over her head and instinctively arched back into the seat, allowing better access for her. Brittany raised up her shirt, disposing of it fully. She wanted to feast on her breasts, so she did. She clamped her teeth on her nipple, plying it with her tongue, completely ignoring Santana's pleasured cry.

Brittany stroked her way down, stopping her hand directly over the centre of Santana's skirt. She opened her mouth wider, now sucking her nipple and more of her breast into her mouth. "That feels…" Santana trailed off; maybe no talking really was going to be hard when all she wanted was to verbalize just how good Brittany made her feel.

Brittany raised her head look to look up at her. With her hand still hovering around her pussy, she asked, "Do you like that?" It was said in such a seductive husky way, that Santana was sure of it that her orgasm tonight was going to be the best ever. When Santana nodded, Brittany smiled and bent her head. She took her mouth into her own, immediately pulling her tongue into hers. She sucked it hard and slipped her hands under her thighs, caressing her clit with soft touches. Lifting her legs, Santana wrapped them around her waist while capturing her moan into her mouth. She kissed her back ravenously, before releasing her mouth.

"How wet are you for me? Lift your skirt up." Brittany breathed, retracting her fingers so Santana could pull the item of clothing up. Once she had done so, she looked at the blonde. This beautiful, amazing person in front of her. She swallowed and pushed her wet slippery thong aside. "Show me Brittany; show me what I mean to you."

Whimpering, Santana placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders. She felt those delicate fingers rubbing her clit. One of those delicate fingers made its way inside and it took a lot of struggle for Santana to not scream out. "Hurry…please." She begged the girl, taking her mouth with hers again. Brittany could feel the whole of her vagina riding her one long slick finger, and it fucking felt heavenly.

With excitement and arousal making her breath come faster and harder, Santana, who still had her mouth glued to Brittany's, let out a muffled scream as the blonde inserted another finger. Breaking the kiss, she threw her head back against the seat and allowed another moan when her thumb started rubbing hungrily against her clit. "Yes, yes…don't stop."

As Brittany continued working her fingers up, down, up, down, she sensed how ragged Santana's breathing had become and knew an orgasm was about to hit the surface any moment now. With her free hand, she arched her head forward and planted a sloppy, wet kiss bang directly on her lips. "Mmmmm, Mmmmm." Bothe girls shamelessly moaned into each other. Santana was reaching for her orgasm; Brittany's fingers were now a few seconds away from doing its job.

"BRITTANY."

"Oh shit…" Brittany stopped what she was doing upon hearing her name being called, from none other than Rachel. "Fuck, oh crap." She wiped her fingers on the seat and tried her hardest to keep quiet.

"I thought you said she came this way." Anther voice she heard, this time it was Tina's. She was definitely busted now. The voices were now becoming easier to hear, which could only mean that they were lingering around Santana's car.

"Brittany, you can't just stop. I was so close." Santana exclaimed. This was going to be the best orgasm ever, the best ever. How could the universe do this to her?

"Ssshh, they'll hear you." She retorted. Santana huffed and grabbed Brittany's hand, pushing it back to her clit again. "I am so close, a few more seconds, that's all." She trapped her hand between her thighs and rubbed against it.

"Santana…No, please. My friends are out there." Before retracting her hand, she couldn't help but caress her one last time. It was probably going to be the last time she ever got to touch that area again. In the end, she did have to pull away and looked apologetically at Santana. Once the voices had become distant, Brittany was sure that her friends had gone back inside.

"I have to go…" Brittany didn't even let Santana respond and she was already out of the car. Bracing herself, she gingerly walked back inside the club and towards the lounge. Her drunken state was slightly disappearing, but now she felt another sort of feeling. She had told Santana she didn't love her, and yet she couldn't help herself tonight. Brittany was wrong. Of course she still loved Santana. She never stopped loving her in the first place. But she thought the feelings would go, that it would get the fuck out of her system.

"Britt…there you are." Quinn and Rachel dragged Brittany by the hands. "Where have you been? It's time give your presents."

Brittany said nothing and smiled half-heartedly. Judging by the way both girls were staring at each other, she knew straight away that Quinn and Rachel had probably patched up all their differences. She was happy for them; at least two of her friends were happy.

Brittany did let down two people tonight though. Her mother and Santana. For some reason, she couldn't give a damn that she let her mum down. All she could care about was how much pain and hurt she had put her teacher through. And even though it was never intentional, she hated herself for it. But then when you're in love, there's no telling what one person could put the other through.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- I have become so inconsistent with this fic lol. I'm hoping to finish it as soon as possible. Not sure how many chapters I have left. By the way, this is a SHORT chapter. Only because we are approaching Christmas in my story and also, I've decided to add a few other things in my later chapters. Anyways, do keep them reviews coming and I hope you like this chapter! Xx**

**Chapter 17**

"You need help, seriously, go see a therapist or something." Finn chided, taking a seat next to Santana, who hadn't stopped talking about Brittany from the moment they walked back into the apartment.

Santana raised her head a little and looked at her roommate with a scowl. "What are you talking about?" She exclaimed. "I mean, you were the one who dragged me to that stupid club tonight, if anything, this is _your_ fault."

"Yeah well, forgive me for wanting to take your mind off a certain student." Finn mumbled, leaning his head back and sighing emphatically. "I just don't understand why you let her..."

Santana stopped him from speaking any further. "I was upset okay…" She scoffed and turned her head so she wasn't facing Finn. "The last person I wanted to see was her tonight and I just…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "I needed her so badly Finn and she…she left me hanging. I never thought she could hurt me this much."

Finn leaned forward and hugged Santana from behind. Even though she had her back towards him, he could almost feel her tears and the conflict she was going through. Teacher-Student relationship was never going to be easy, but he didn't think it would be this challenging.

"You wanna know what I think?" He asked after a few minutes of complete silence. Santana whimpered a small 'yes', wiping the tears away from her face. She rotated her body, so she could look Finn in the eye.

"Forget her. Tell her tomorrow that what she did with you tonight was absolutely wrong and that you are not some sort of game to her." Santana frowned at her friend's words. That wasn't quite exactly what she wanted to hear. "I want you to grow a pair and maybe think about dating someone of your own age."

Santana deepened her frown, which was now turning into a scowl. "Cuz forgetting her is something that I haven't tried already, right Finn?" She sat up from the couch, pacing her steps towards the kitchen. "I know she loves me okay, she just doesn't know what to do about her mum."

"And how long is the 'mum excuse' going to last Santana?" Finn stated with a stern voice, which took Santana aback slightly. "One minute she's hurting you, the next you're saying that she loves you. It isn't healthy, none of this is."

"You don't know anyth-"

"I don't care Santana. I'm sick of hearing the same things all the time. Instead of moping around, why don't you fix this mess of yours?"

Santana slammed the glass she was drinking from onto the counter and really let her emotions fly out. "How can I when every time I get within an inch of her, I just want to kiss her senseless and have her holding me, like the way I know she can?"

Finn exhaled and looked disapprovingly at his best friend. "You're weak; the Santana Lopez from 10 years ago wouldn't have been such a coward, especially when it came to love."

Santana moved dangerously towards Finn and invaded his personal space. "You fucking take that back, I ain't no coward."

"Either you find a way to make this work, or you finish things with her, for good." Finn ignored the way Santana glared at him and headed in the direction of his bedroom. Maybe he was a tad harsh with her, but quite frankly, he didn't care. Couldn't Santana see that she was letting Brittany have the upper-hand? He needed her to know that not everything could be done on Brittany's terms. Sometimes a little truth was needed, and that's exactly what he hoped he had accomplished tonight.

…X…

"I have the worst hangover ever." Brittany complained as she sat with her friends in Miss Lopez's classroom. The blonde knew that this wasn't her class anymore but it was only 8.50am so surely there was no harm in chilling for a bit.

"How did we even get home last night, I don't remember anything." Rachel had her head down on her desk. Quinn was beside her, lovingly stroking her girlfriend's back. She could only smile as Rachel mumbled on and on about how she was never going to 'party' again.

"Only the most perfect designated driver made sure that you all got home last night." Tina claimed happily. If it wasn't for her, god only knows what would've happened. Mercedes waved her comment away and looked at Brittany.

"Girl, what are you even doing here? You don't belong here anymore." The African diva joked, to which the others all giggled.

"Well as long as I get back before Sue sees me, I should be okay. Seriously, she tells my mum everything. Like, this morning, when my mum dropped me off, Sue…"

Brittany trailed off, her line of sight falling on to Santana, who had just walked in. She swallowed nervously and noticed how all eyes were now on her. Rachel and even more so Quinn looked at Brittany and sympathised with their friend. Brittany hadn't told them about what happened last night but the girlfriends had some sort of inkling.

Santana dropped her bag onto her desk chair and swivelled around to face her class of students. "Good morning girls, I…" Her eyes connected with blue ones and suddenly all words were lost. They stared at each other, not giving a damn about how it looked in a room full of people. The tension was increasing and Santana found that she was the first to snap. "I'd like you to leave; this isn't your class anymore."

Brittany not only heard the harshness in her voice, but she felt it. She felt her heart shredding away at how cold and bitter Santana had just spoken to her. Fair enough, after her actions last night and leaving her teacher hanging in the car, she supposed that she deserved it. But damn, it fucking hurt. Now she was starting to realise how Santana must've been feeling over the last few weeks.

Brittany didn't move though. She stayed rooted, almost as if someone had glued her to the seat. She could sense the whispers coming from behind her were from girls who just loved a bit of gossip. Heart beating rapidly, pulse rate dangerously hovering above the normal rate, Brittany was sure she was going to faint.

"Brittany. You need to leave, it's not a question. I don't want to have to get Sue over here." Santana commented, her voice wavering towards the end. She wouldn't ever do that to Brittany, she just wanted to threaten her, so that she'd leave.

Rachel motioned with her head discreetly for Brittany to just leave, but the blonde wasn't having any of it. Tina, who was sat beside her, nudged her but to no avail. Santana had a feeling Brittany would make things difficult for her, since when did she ever do things the easy way?

"Can we have a word outside, now?" Santana's heels clapped away, exiting the room. Brittany nervously picked her bag up and followed her teacher out. The hallways were empty, not another student in sight. _Thank god for that,_ Santana thought.

"Are you going to tell me why you're acting like a child this morning?" The teacher questioned sternly, arms crossed defiantly. Brittany grimaced at Santana's choice of words and fiddled with the strap of her bag.

"I…I'm sorry." She whispered, not able to look up. Santana counted to three in her mind, there was no way she was going to forgive her so easily. Finn was right, she needed to toughen up. Enough was enough.

"Sorry for what Brittany?" Santana scolded. "Sorry for your childish antics or sorry that you used me last night?" Brittany looked up now, nodding her head sideways. "Used you?" She asked, baffled.

"Yes, you used me! It was your birthday and since you couldn't cop it off with some other chick, you thought you'd come running back to me." Santana tried to keep her voice low, but anger was burning within her. She had to release everything that was swamping her mind.

Brittany felt her cheeks washed over by the tears. How could Santana ever accuse her of such a thing? And now, it was her turn to release some of that pent up anger. "Oh and you are so innocent, right? How about last week when I saw you with that student in your classroom after lesson had already finished?"

Santana chuckled. "Ah yes, Jessie. Nice girl. She isn't so bad." She knew that was a lie, she hadn't gone anywhere near that particular student. But she wanted to rile Brittany up and hurt her just the way she had been hurting. "I honestly don't see why you care since you only wanted me because your friends got a piece of me."

Brittany physically trembled. With her lips parted and her eyes brimming with countless tears, she croaked, "Despite what you think, I never used you last night. This thing between us, it's just…"

"It's worthless, that's what it is. Things were fine before your mum and Sue found out. I don't know about you, but since then, everything has just gone downhill." Santana finished for her, staring glumly and feeling herself torn at Brittany's tears.

"Right…" Brittany sniffed, wiping the last of her drops away. "It's worthless, if that's what you think." She gripped her bag tight around her shoulder and as she spoke one last time, she couldn't bring herself to look at her ex-lover. "I want you to know that I…"

Brittany was half a second away from saying 'I Love You' but decided against saying it. Santana noticed the changed of expression, and something tugged inside of her. She needed to know what Brittany was going to say originally.

"I'd like my bracelet back, please give it to Rachel or Quinn whenever you can." Santana was now the one to feel the soaring tears but she wasn't about to let them be visible, she didn't want Brittany so see how broken she had made her. So with all the energy she could muster up, she nodded and swiftly turned to make her way back into the classroom.

Before walking away and heading off to her class, Brittany stared at Santana from outside the room window and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
